Rewrite the Stars
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: Previously titled Save Me. When Richard suffers some physical and mental trauma he needs help but nothing seems to be helping. That's why they called in Raven. She's trying her best but with various problems hindering her, will she be able to save him? Does Richard even want to be saved? No, he's pretty happy with just her but everything seems to get in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**A nightwing/rae cuz I want one of each so yeah. I think all my fics will be monthly now just to update them all consistently. I'll update whatever is next on my list in the order that needs to be updated.**

 **Also, I refuse to call him Rick or Rich etc. It's Dick or Richard.**

 **This one will be a dark, romantic, smutty fic. Why not?**

Chapter 1

"No one else has been able to heal him," he told her.

Raven sighed. She didn't particularly want to do this.

It had been four years.

Four whole years since they had split up. Four whole years since they had last spoken. Four years since that unfortunate fight that ended their team and now she had to see him again.

But as Bruce had said. He needed a familiar face with a healing touch. However, even she doubted if she could heal him.

Amnesia due to a gunshot to the head was a tough fix for anyone.

"Why not wait until his memories return naturally?" she asked the man in front of her. "Personality changes are unavoidable in a trauma like this but I feel that messing with his mind may not be the best for him."

"His memories may never return," Bruce replied. "I know that, but he is having nightmares. Raven I don't need you to reverse the full damage, if you can that would be great, but I just want him to be healed to where he isn't waking up at night screaming. He refuses to go to therapy, he refuses to let Jon or Zatanna help him but he needs help."

"What if he refuses me as well?" she said. "I may have been familiar to him before but I no longer am."

"It's worth a shot?" he replied.

She nodded.

"You said he may be stubborn, more so than usual, and harder to handle as a person," she told him. "But that he is also darker and crueler? Stubborn I can see but cruel? That doesn't sound like Dick at all."

"He is so different," Bruce said with a sigh. "And it's my fault."

"It comes with the job description," she replied. "Let me get my things in order and I will make my way to Gotham."

Bruce nodded and the two parted ways.

Back in the small apartment she lived in, Raven spelled all her possessions into her bag. She was unsure how long she would be away but she had already told her boss that she was leaving for an indefinite amount of time. Bruce had also helped her come up with an excuse and who said no to Bruce Wayne?

Four years.

Four years since she had been Raven. Four years ago her team split up after a group fight. Gar had left in such anger. Vic went to the League, Kori and Dick went their separate ways and she decided to enroll into a university. She just graduated a few months ago, a degree in history and art, she had become a museum curator in Metropolis but now she had to return to THAT world.

Well, at least it was Dick instead of Gar. She couldn't face him at all.

Still, as Bruce had said, it wasn't really the Dick she knew. Richard Grayson was a changed person and she wondered how she would handle the new personality she would be so unused to.

Well, she hoped.

...

 **Three days later**

Richard, as much as he argued with Bruce, was still living in the Manor. He didn't like it, not at all but Bruce refused to allow him any sort of stipend and he was out of a job at the station since they didn't really know about the bullet to the head. They wanted Dick Grayson, the Dick Grayson they knew and loved.

However, he wasn't that person anymore. At no fault of his own of course but he liked to let Bruce and Tim and Alfred and the rest of the annoying family of brooding bats know that he wasn't the same. He did not remember them. Nothing was familiar with them. Sure he was getting to know them now but they felt if they treated him like the old person he was it would stir something in him. It hadn't and he didn't think it ever would.

What's worse was that they couldn't even do that right. Instead they acted like he was a ghost inhabiting someone else body.

But this was his body, he was just different. He wasn't a leader anymore, he didn't want to be. He wasn't anyone's big brother, he did not want to be. He wasn't Nightwing or Robin or Batman HE DID NOT WANT TO BE. He wished they would let it go.

Let that person go. He was Richard. Not Dick. Not Nightwing.

The only thing he did still like doing was fighting and training. Stopping those bastards on the streets. Going on missions. That was still fun and honestly, all he needed was a black mask and a hood. No one needed to know his name.

He would be the vigilante he wanted to be. Not who they wanted him to be.

Richard walked into the manor and stripped off his heavy, sweaty, hoodie. He was just about ready for a bath and to avoid any of the bat brats then get some rest. But first a snack and some TV.

But she was in his way.

Who was she?

She was in the living room where he liked to watch TV. Of all the damn rooms too. She must have been someone hired by Bruce to 'help' him. He guessed that because she was cross-legged floating in mid-air. Meditating maybe?

He didn't think she had felt him come in since she literally did not move. She hardly looked like she was breathing. He decided to walk over to her. Still nothing so he decided to look.

She was small, very small. Maybe 21 or 22. She didn't seem completely human either. First of all, she was grey-skinned and she had purple hair. She also had a Ruby on her head.

She suddenly opened her eyes and then he knew she was different. Her eyes were just not human at all. Purple but an unearthly purple.

Definitely sent by Bruce.

Sigh.

...

She was a little shocked that she hadn't sensed him until he was right in front of her.

Shocking because they had a bond. She usually felt how he was, even when they had all separated she had known he safe. Then six months ago the bond had disappeared.

It had been a strange and sudden feeling of emptiness. She got the message a few days later that he was alive but she stayed away anyway. She didn't want to face any of them.

Now she was here in front of him and his first he had spoken to her in 4 years were: "Leave."

Raven was a bit surprised at the animosity behind his demand but she steeled her own anger away.

She was told he would be difficult. She would just have to be even more stubborn.

"Leave," he said once more as he pushed past her. Literally pushing past her and plopped on the sofa. "It's my TV time and I don't want to have to deal with whatever Bruce sends today."

Raven raised an eyebrow. The nerve.

She decided to float right to him and block his view. She was not really in the mood to be ignored since she had traveled all the way to Gotham.

"Richard," she said. "I've been told you no longer remember anyone. My name is Raven, we were part of a Team called the Titans a few years back."

He raised the eyebrow above his left eye. His pretty blue eyes that used to be filled with hope. They were no longer full of hope, they were darker now.

Different.

"And," he said.

Raven glared.

"I've been assigned to help you," she said bluntly. "So that is what I am here to do."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing past her once more. His strong shoulder hitting her less strong one (hey she hadn't trained in years, can't blame her). She grimaced in pain but let it go.

She turned to follow him and grabbed his shoulder with her hand.

"Dick," she began.

She was going to tell him she understood his fear and she got that he wanted some freedom and space but she did not get to tell him anything. Instead, she was grimacing in more pain as he grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed, anger in his eyes.

"I am not Dick," he replied. "And unless you want me to break your tiny little wrist, I suggest you leave me the hell alone."

He pushed her back with such force that she hit the sofa and landed on her rear end. At least she landed on a cushion.

Richard left the room in a huff after that.

Who the hell was this person? He certainly wasn't the Nightwing she had come to care so much for. He was something completely different.

She sighed. This would be some work.

...

Moments later Raven was sat with Bruce in the dining room of Wayne Manor. He wanted a quick debrief of how her first interaction with Richard had gone.

"He's going to be very difficult," she told him. "I couldn't even feel the bond we used to share. But he is Richard. His souls the same. It's just...broken and it will take a lot to fix his soul but his memory may be gone forever."

Bruce nodded.

"What does he need to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have some ideas, I just have to get him to agree," she started.

"Good luck with that, "a voice said behind them.

She turned around to see Damian, Bruce's 10-year-old son. Another headache.

Bruce nodded and left the room leaving her alone with the ornery child.

"You won't be able to fix him," Damian said as he grabbed one of the cookies on the counter. "He doesn't want to be fixed."

Young Damian had been there when Dick was shot. It had traumatized the young boy but he refused to acknowledge that. Raven thought perhaps she could help him too.

"Perhaps, "Raven said standing up and getting ready to leave. "But as your father said, it wouldn't hurt to try. Good Night Damian."

"Good night which," he replied.

Raven rolled her eyes and went to her room for some sleep.

...

 _It was dark and empty but it was loud._

 _The pang of the gun show, it buzzing through the air and the crack of his skull. It was all he knew. All he remembered._

 _Failure, the voices told him. Failure. You let them die._

 _Let who die?_

 _He doesn't want you._

 _You killed him._

 _You should be dead._

 _Dead._

 _Dead._

 _Dead._

 _Die._

 _..._

Raven woke up in panic but she didn't know why. Suddenly the fear hit her, it was Richard, and he was having a nightmare.

Quickly she phased into his room to see him thrashing about and groaning in pain. She quickly went to him and grabbed his head to swallow his fears.

He stopped thrashing moments later and Raven could feel him calming down.

Of all the times to be able to sense him and it had to be a nightmare. She sighed but continued to swallow the emotions.

That is until she was suddenly grabbed and flipped on to her back, her body pushed into the mattress.

"Do any of you understand the concept of consent to messing with my mind? "He said as he pushed her arms above her head and forced his knee into her thigh.

That would bruise.

"You were having a nightmare," she replied trying to push him off.

He glared and squeezed her wrists.

"And? "He replied. "That doesn't give you permission to enter my room and mess with my head."

Raven nodded then looked into his eyes. He was right. He hadn't given her permission. In the past, Dick would have gotten upset but he never would have forced her down and in a death grip. She had to remember that this wasn't Dick.

"Now I suggest you get out, "he said leaning in uncomfortably close, his nose brushing her neck, his next words a whisper. "Unless you want to stay for other, more enjoyable reasons."

Raven rolled her eyes and used her powers to push him off. She got up and walked to the door.

"Don't come in here again unless it's for sex or an emergency, preferably sex," he said as she left.

Outside the door, Raven shivered.

The Dick she knew would never have treated her with so much disrespect.

What happened to him?

Where was he?

 _..._

 _End_

I'm really loving the Titans and edgy Dick (that sound weird). Thought I would hate him but he's kind of awesome. Raven is such a different take on her but it's a good take I think. It gives her a more human personality that Raven never gets to have. Stars just a total badass. Gar is my sweet cinnamon roll I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have this story's plot written out! It's looking to be between 25-35 chapters! I am going to try to update between every other fic since it got a fairly good response in just chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2**

She was pretty he guessed.

And she was powerful, that much he knew for sure.

But she also looked fragile and she had hardly any control over her powers anymore.

Of all people, why did his father ask her?

He had heard from Zatanna that she could hardly handle her own emotions, now she had to handle Grayson's?

"I can feel your animosity," the woman in question said as she popped open one of her closed eyes. "But what have I done for it to be aimed at me."

Damian frowned. He did not like her being in his head.

"Do not read me," the young boy hissed.

Raven stood up from her meditation pose and walked to him.

"Not hard to do when you broadcast extremely loudly Damian," she said poking him on his forehead.

He smacked her hand away.

"Witch," he said turning around and leaving.

The empath rolled her eyes and hiding a slightly amused smile.

...

Damian would be a headache that much she was sure of. Still, he was a kid so she could forgive him.

She watched the young boy walk away and decided it was time for her to head to her bed but not before a quick cup of herbal tea.

She walked into the kitchen and scowled.

Dick or Richard as he demanded he is called, was in the kitchen making himself a snack.

Seeing him actually made a smile come to her face. His snack was a bowl of fruit, granola, and yogurt. Always the health nut.

Some things really never changed she guessed.

"Take a picture," he said to her. "It'll last longer."

Raven's smile turned back into a frown and she looked away.

"Just getting some tea," she said floating towards the pantry Alfred had allotted her.

She took out a chamomile tea and summoned her teapot do start over a fire. Richard just sat at the island counter and watched her. It made her feel awkward.

"Is your hair naturally purple?" Richard asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Raven looked up at the man with a face of annoyance.

"Yes, "she replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged and ate his fruit.

The teapot began whistling and so she removed it from the fire and poured it over her tea leaves. Richard continuing to stare.

Hypocrite.

She grabbed her cup and decided to head to the room. Richard stood up to follow her.

"If you ever get lonely," he began. "The offer to fuck is still open. You can show me if your hair really is natural."

Raven, so shocked, made her teacup explode.

She quickly got her powers back into control and quickly went to her room, trying her best to ignore Richards laugh.

How could her once super sweet and caring leader become this?

Raven shook her head. She really needed to get a grip on her powers. The loss of control was embarrassing and hadn't occurred in years.

She waited a good half hour before going to back to the kitchen to replace her tea.

...

It was the next morning and Raven already had a headache.

"But father!" Damian yelled.

"No buts," Bruce said sternly. "Tim is in charge and you will listen to him."

Damian huffed and rushed away in anger leaving a sighing Bruce Wayne in his wake.

Bruce had informed them both that he had a league mission he needed to attend and for them, next 2-4 weeks he would be gone.

He told them that he decided to let Tim take charge while he was gone. That infuriated Damian, his anger so pronounced that it hurt her head.

"Tim has been staying at the dorms but he'll stay here while I'm going. I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you can keep an eye on Damian," Bruce asked her. "He tends to be rash."

Raven nodded.

"Rash is an understatement," Richard who had been sitting quiet the entire time said. "He's a bratty and dramatic child."

Bruce did not reply and just walked out.

"Raven," he said. "Keep him safe."

"Of course," she replied.

With that the man left the room, leaving her alone with Richard.

"Why are you still here? Richard asked suddenly. "you aren't trying to heal me anymore, so what's the point? You don't even like Damian, no one does."

Raven looked over to the man.

"You could let me try to heal you, then maybe I would leave, but until then I will stay until I have helped heal you to the best of my ability."

Richard stood up and walked over to where she was sitting on a bar stool.

"Not gonna happen," he said caging her between the stool and bar. "Not gonna change my mind. Besides, you don't even know what you're doing. What makes you think you can heal me?"

Raven glared but then relented. He was right. She didn't really know what to do and was basically just mixing her time.

It didn't matter, however. She knew his soul was fractured and that was no way to live. She would have to fix it somehow.

"I can still try, "she said glaring at him.

Richard rolled his eyes and then pushed a hair out of her face causing her to flinch. He leaned even more into her personal space.

"You wanna go messing with my mind," he said, his lips literally a breath away from her own. "But you twitch when I even get to close. My mind is me. If it scares you in the open, how will you react in the dark recess of my inner thoughts?"

She looked into his cold grey eyes. The windows to the soul.

It was definitely broken. She could just see how it was fractured into pieces and the darkest parts of him at the forefront of his head.

Had this crude darkness always been there?

She was so focused on his soul that she didn't even sense him lean farther into touch his lips with hers.

She was so surprised she gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to caress the cave of her mouth. He threaded his hand into her hair, stopping any escape. He kissed with the passion she always assumed he had. It felt nice.

She closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. He ran his hands down her back and then brought them to her front.

Feeling his hand on the skin of her belly shocked her and she pushed him away.

"That's enough," said pushing him away and getting up to head to her room. "I need to check on Damian."

Richard just chuckled.

Raven briskly walked away, ignoring the weird tingle in her head.

Well, that was one teenaged fantasy she never thought would happen. She didn't want to admit it but it was nice. Star always did say Dick had a way with his tongue. More things that never changed.

She stopped in her tracks.

At least that part of him was still alive, the passion and fire behind his actions. It gave her hope that he could be fixed. Memories or not, at least his soul would be fixed.

She was unable to feel Damian within the manor and began to worry. She walked down towards the edge of the manor to where she knew the training room was when a new presence made itself known. She turned to look at the new person. It was a teenager. Maybe 18 or 19.

"You must be Raven," the man asked extending his hands. "I'm Tim."

Raven shook his hand and gave him a smile.

He was of average height and quite lean but overall, he looked like what she expected.

"Hello Tim, it's nice to meet you," she said. "I don't mean to be rude but have you seen Damian?"

Tim frowned.

"No," he replied. "I was looking for him too. Kid hates me but I gotta keep an eye on him or then he goes and does stupid things."

"I don't sense him in the building so I guess I better go search for him," she replied back.

Tim nodded.

"I'm going to go look for Dick," he replied. "See how he is doing."

Raven nodded.

"Call him Richard," she said to Tim as she headed out.

Tim nodded.

What an odd day.

...

She floated around the dark parts of Gotham trying to find the young Robin.

She was twenty minutes in and in the rough side of Gotham when she felt his presence only he was fighting and she could tell he was beginning to panic.

She floated into an abandoned building in the rough side of Gotham and to her horror, she found the boy fighting the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" she yelled as she enveloped three large boxes and sent them at the man fighting the young boy.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as the boxes hit their targets.

She floated to him as the masked man pushed the boxes off of him. She quickly pushed Robin behind her, her hands glowing ready to defend them if needed. She could sense Robins fear and his pain, he was hurt.

"Well now," the villain said. "Isn't this quite the surprise?"

Raven glared at him.

"Slade," she hissed.

She could never quite feel Slade's emotions or even his presence, let alone his next moves. She was not expecting him and she was rusty. This was bad.

"If it isn't my favorite Titan," he said as he sauntered over to her.

Raven blocked Robin from view. She wanted to transport them away but she wasn't in quite enough control for that. She was really starting to regret not practicing for the past four years.

"Get out of here Robin," she said.

"What? No!" The young man argued. "I can't leave you here."

"Robin," she said seriously. "You need to go."

Slade just stared, his entire person making her feel very uneasy.

"Go!" she yelled as she sent a burst of her power towards Slade and another blast pushing Robin away.

Slade easily avoided the blast and ran towards her.

"GO!" she yelled again.

She had to keep Slade distracted while Robin got away but the damn child was being stubborn.

" Now now Raven, is this any way for us to reunite?" Slade said as he caught up and threw a punch at her.

Raven took the hit but pushed Robin away.

"At least go get help!" she yelled finally getting him to nod and go.

She brought shields against Slades kicks and punches, nervous because the man was unusually quiet. She was just glad Robin had gotten away, even if she knew she was about to have her ass handed to her.

She continued to block his punches and kicks until finally, he found an opening and she took a hit to the chest and fell back. She landed on the floor and Slade made quick work of grabbing her by the hair.

"I was searching for Nightwing when I found the new little Robin," he said as he pulled her up. "Now I find another little bird. How have you been Raven?"

Raven glared at the man and used her powers to push him back. It worked but he didn't let go of her hair. She landed on top of him and he used that o his advantage to grab her.

"I was going to use the boy to lure him out but I'm sure you are here for a reason. That reason being Nightwing. You will do and honestly you will be much more fun."

She felt him reach into his utility belt to grab something but Raven, not wanting to go anywhere with him, decided to try her soul raven

She managed to phase through Slade but it was too much power and she fell about 100 feet away. Slade quickly managing to catch up to her.

"Or better yet," the man said. "You can just tell me where Nightwing is and you go free."

Raven glared.

"Go to hell Slade," she hissed backing up.

"Only if you come with me, we can have a reunion with papa," he told her. "Nightwing has been missing and I was just so worried."

Raven managed to call some of her power and her hands glowed back. Ready to at least defend herself from the mercenary.

"It has been a while," Slade said as he walked towards her, she backed up but she was losing space. " Hasn't it Raven. How long? Three, four years? You're rusty."

Raven sent a blast at the man who dodged it and continued to walk towards her.

"This fight hardly seems fair," he said suddenly stopping. "It is no fun fighting someone so week."

Raven glared and tried to ignore the taunt.

"What do you want Slade?" she hissed. "As much as I love our chats, I do not have the patience for you today."

She sent another blast, hitting her target. He was pushed back but he got back up fast.

"Now now Raven," Slade drawled. "Do not fret, I have decided not to take you today."

She glared.

"Just let Nightwing now," he said. "I will find him and if he doesn't want you or the boy getting hurt, he should be prepared to surrender."

With that, he released a smoke bomb and he was gone.

Leaving a worried Raven in his wake.

A moment later Robin returned with Red Robin in tow. Red came to help her up immediately.

"Where is Deathstroke?" the red bird asked.

"Gone," she replied assuming Deathstroke is what Slade was called now.

That dramatic asshole.

"You let him get away!" Robin yelled.

"Calm down kid," Red said. "Can't you see she's exhausted? Let's just get home and you can brood all you want."

Robin glared at his predecessor and took off while Red helped Raven to his cycle,

"It been a weird day," she said as he grabbed onto the young man's waist. "Sorry, we had to meet under these odd circumstances.

"Don't worry," Red said. "That's just the good ol' Gotham welcome."

Raven let out a chuckle and the two went back to the manor.

Once they were back she really needed to have a talk with the young Robin. Whether he wanted to talk or not.

...

 **End Chapter 2**

 **That encounter with Slade was a bit awkward, I apologize! Hopefully you all liked chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven found the young Wayne heir in the training room. She could feel his anger and rage at having to be saved and she could see it by how he was slashing his sword roughly against the practice holograms. Richard was in the rooms' hot tub just watching with a smirk.

Raven glared at Richard and walked to Damian. The moment she neared him he pointed his sword at her in anger. He looked intimidating (as intimidating as a 10-year-old little boy could get).

"What do you want, witch?" he growled at her.

Raven kept a steady pace.

"What you did tonight was reckless and dangerous," she scolded and earned a glare back. "But I am not here to only scold you. Damian your father asked me to watch over you and I will not let him down. I am in charge and I want you to start meditating with me."

She could tell the youngster was about to start fighting she but she gave him her best 'DON'T FUCK WITH ME' glare and to her surprise, it worked.

"I don't need to meditate," he said pouting. "It's a useless technique that does nothing but takes up time."

Raven shook her head and then put a calming hand on the child's shoulder.

"Damian," she said calmly. "The greatest minds know what meditation does to help them. You could learn so much just by finding that deep part of your mind. It can improve your senses, make you calmer, and improve your rationality. I could even show you how to block out mind readers and empaths like myself. Damian, I am not here to yell or scold or force you to do anything but Damian, today you went up against Slade. He had plans to take you and that never ends well. Worst case scenario was that you could have died. Listen to me Damian, please. Sit with me now and meditate."

Her calming words seemed to have an effect on the volatile young man who looked in thought.

"Father doesn't trust me enough to leave me on my own," he said with a hardly discernible hint of sadness but she caught it. "He trusts Drake more than his own son."

"With good reason Damian," she said earning a mad look. "But you have to realize this. Tim Drake and Richard he has known for years. You met him only a year ago. Tim and Dick, they had loving parents who took care of them and let them be children for some time before they became Robin. Jason Todd was another story. Jason had as little of childhood as you had and was as volatile as you are. He died because of this and because Bruce failed to protect him. Damian, you can be so much like Jason was said to be. He doesn't trust you because he also doesn't trust himself. You are his blood son Damian. You two have a bond that cannot compare and he loves you and cannot afford to lose you but you don't make it easy. The lucky thing is that you are still a child and you can learn. Let me help you."

The young boy looked to be in thought once more. Contemplating.

"You have to spar with me then," the boy replied after a moment.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. Spar?

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Grayson no longer does it," he began. "I don't like Drake and you need to work on your sparing. If I meditate then you spar with me."

Raven contemplated. The kid had a point.

"Okay," she replied. "Let's start meditating today and then we can start with sparing but I warn you, I need a lot of work."

Damian smiled and for once he seemed happy.

"Okay," the boy said.

"Wait wait wait," Richard suddenly interjected with a laugh. "You are actually gonna go through with this Witch girl? Sparing with the brat and giving him what he wants?"

Raven turned to look at the man who was now walking over to them. She sent a glare of anger.

"Just because you're a lost cause doesn't mean I am," Damian hissed unsheathing his sword to point at Richard.

"Richard," Raven said trying to stay calm and keep both boys (for that's what Richard was acting like) calm as well. "You have no say or opinion in this. You refused my help but Damian hasn't. Stop acting like a child and just go. Damian and I have meditating to do."

Damian gave Richard a smug look.

Richard smirked but she could feel a faint sense of animosity and anger. It was still hard to sense him but it was slowly returning.

"I refused you because it's stupid," he said getting uncomfortably close. "that bullshit doesn't work. Honestly, at this point, I'm saving Damian some time and from being disappointed."

Raven backed up from the man who just screamed darkness and edge.

"Whatever you want to believe Richard, but that shouldn't be much since your memories start from 6 months ago. How can up possibly know this is worthless?" she said with as much serenity as she could muster. "I can help Damian and in the end, I am helping myself as well. Mutual benefit."

He grabbed her by the waist but before he could bring her in he was pushed away by a smaller body.

"Get away from her!" Damian hissed as he and Richard began to spar. "Get away from her, from me, from here! Get out of Grayson you imposter! Whoever the hell you are, get out!"

Damian continued to send punches and kicks that Richard blocked, Richard then sent a kick of his own sending the boy flying back. Raven caught him before he could fall to the ground and blocked an incoming attack from Richard who was being ever so much a Dick.

"Stop it both of you," Raven scolded as she walked up to Richard in an attempt to shield Damian. "Richard I suggest you leave."

Richard began sizing her up, getting much too close. She could feel Damian try to move but she pushed the boy back gently.

"Damian," she said. " I'll handle this."

Richard grabbed her hand and let out a cruel laugh.

"You will handle this," he chuckled. "The girl who needs a child to teach her how to fight. Its pathetic that you think you can handle anything. You can barely handle your own mind and emotions and you want to handle ours. Hilarious. I looked you up, you couldn't even handle breaking up with the green one without quitting and running away. It's so sickeningly pathetic and I still can't believe..'

Richard was unable to continue as he was thrown across the room, hit a wall with a sickening crack. He didn't fall to the ground, however, instead, he was held up by black tendrils that were squeezing him.

Raven ignored his agonized look as her emotions got the best of her. With four red eyes and black energy radiating off the half demon, she levitated to where Richard was held.

"How dare you, " Raven growled in a demonic tinged voice. "You bastard. You don't know me, you do not know what I am capable of. The only pathetic one I see here is you, you small insignificant fool."

She took a breath and released Richard who landed with a thud.

She lowered herself to the grown and took a look at Damian who was smirking.

"Let's go, Damian," she said to him. "You and I will meditate outside."

He nodded and followed her, leaving the older man on the floor.

...

After calming down enough she showed Damian how to begin meditation.

"Do I need to chant?" He asked her.

Raven smiled and shook her head.

"No," she said. "But it will help you focus. If you'd like us can both just say peace, quiet and tranquility?"

He nodded and she showed him how to sit.

It was an hour into the session when Damian had stopped chanting. Raven opened one eye and found the boy beginning to slump over. She gave the now sleeping boy a gentle push to his shoulder and he roused.

"You fell asleep," she said with a smile.

Damian blushed.

"I apologize," he said. "I am ashamed, I swear that I won't do that again."

Raven smiled again at the small boy.

"It's okay, it's normal," she said. " everyone falls asleep the first few times. You will get over it. Personally, I think you did well today."

The boy nodded with a smirk/smile. He really was an adorable child, even with his quirks. She was glad he was here. Bruce had told her his and Tims story when she arrived. Poor Damian had it rough and similar to her own childhood. A lack of one that is. She was happy he was here and had at least a few good years before becoming a teen.

"Do you think the real Grayson will ever return," he asked suddenly. " Do you think that fake Grayson will ever leave and let the real one come back?"

Raven frowned.

"He is the real Grayson," she replied.

"Then do you think his mind will ever heal?" Damian asked again.

"It's not his mind that's fractured," she replied. "His mind is intact, it's his soul that is broken. It's like his soul is in pieces and the darkest parts of his soul, the ones he's tried to hide before, have emerged and have taken control. He needs to fix and I hope I can help because if he doesn't he will never be happy."

"I don't understand how he could be like how he is,"Damian replied. "Dick was never so rude or mean."

"You'd be surprised," she said with a smile. "But right now it's how he's protecting himself. He's confused and lost and angry because he thinks we want to get rid of him. Even he sometimes thinks he's an imposter, and that can be hard on a person. Not knowing if they are in the right body. It can drive people mad but in the end, he has it good because he is in the right body. He's just a part that he's tried to hide and now it's back for vengeance. It's going to take time to help him."

Damian nodded and the two finished meditating and prepared for bed.

...

His arm was still in tremendous pain hours later. The damn bird girl had broken his arm and dislocated a shoulder. He cringed as he tried once more to reset the joint but the broken bone made it too painful.

Somewhere deep down inside he felt bad about what he said but he pushed that feeling back. He refused to apologize, no, instead she needed to apologize and heal his broken arm.

With that thought in mind, he went to the witch's room. She was probably sleeping but he cared not. He was hurting.

He opened the door to her room and she was indeed asleep. She didn't stir even when he was standing over her. With his free hand, he flicked her forehead. The girl woke up with less of a shock than he anticipated, instead she gently aroused and looked at him.

"I'm having a nightmare and just need to close my eyes," she said as she turned away from him.

"Get up," he roughly said pulling her up.

"My nightmare is alive," she said hissing and pulling her arm away. "What the hell could you possibly want?"

...

Raven hoped the Richard came to apologize but by the look on his face, he was not here to do that.

"Heal my arm," he said as he grabbed her to pull her up once more. "Now."

Raven ground her teeth in an attempt to hold back a scream.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"You broke and dislocated my arm, heal it now I cannot work on this."

Raven shook her head.

"Go away Richard," she said pulling out of his grasp. "Before I break the other. You don't deserve my healing."

She began to push him away when he cringed and gasped and she could feel his pain. She winced.

"Fuck, don't touch me!" he said pushing her back.

Raven sighed and let out a breath. As much as she wanted to leave him in this way, she couldn't.

He had a pained look and she gently touched his other shoulder.

"Sit down on the bed," she said as she switched their positions to where she was facing him.

He nodded and she analyzed the severity of the injury.

"Okay," she began. "I have to get the shoulder back in place and heal the few fractures all over your bones. I'm going to pop the shoulder back first, brace yourself it's going to hurt."

He nodded and she touched his arm. In a quick snap and pop, she replaced the joint.

He grunted in pain and then grabbed her and basically used her breasts as a pillow to scream into. She was half shocked and half not and the reason was that this hadn't been the first time he just smashed his head into her chest. It happened once before and it was mortifying. It was when the team was strong and happy. Dick had broken his arm and dislocated his shoulder (like now) after a fight with the Hive. She had offered to heal it and take away the pain but he refused it due to not wanting her to feel his pain. Kori had managed to convince him to let her heal him and so she had. When she replaced the shoulder he grabbed her and used her breasts as his scream pillow, Kori giggling in the background as Raven tried to keep calm. It was a good memory of a good time in her life.

Right now he could feel him biting onto the fabric of her very thin nightshirt and she was beginning to feel flustered so she began to heal him as he came down from the excruciating pain.

It took a few minutes but she finished and looked down to see Richard looking at her (still using her as his pillow).

"Get off," she said in a monotone.

He breathed out and she felt it on her breast.

"Nah," he replied. "This is comfortable."

Raven felt a small feeling of lust from him and she blushed and pushed him away.

"Richard if you are that desperate just go to a bar and pick an equally desperate woman," she said as she went to grab a blanket to cover her bare shoulders.

He stayed on her bed and gave her this...look. Had he given her this look years back when they were teenagers, she was sure she would have swooned or worse but right now she just felt a sense of...well she couldn't really explain it.

"It's weird," he began. "For the past 6 months I haven't even thought about sex and then you get here and suddenly it's like my libido was switched on. I'm guessing we had something when we were younger?"

Raven's face was in flames.

"Not at all," she said to him. "You were with Kori."

"Who? The red-headed alien?" he asked. "Really, she doesn't seem my type."

Raven shook her head. Oh boy.

"We never had anything," she replied. "You were always into the beautiful ones. You never liked me in that way."

She hoped she hadn't sounded bitter but she felt like she had. When she was younger she did have a crush on the handsome man and there were times that she got bitterly jealous of the women he had dated. Even Starfire.

"But you liked me, didn't you Rae," he said putting his hands on her waist and bringing her closer to him.

Raven hoped she could keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to damage the nice room she had been given at the manor.

"Richard," she sighed. "I really am not the one you want to have sex with. You never have and honestly, you're a man who hasn't had sex in a while. You think you want me but you don't. Go find someone prettier, more suited for yourself."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he began." No. You say we had nothing but honestly, that feels like a lie or like you were just oblivious. And prettier? Are you fishing for compliments because I know you know that you're gorgeous?"

Raven turned away or at least tried to but her head was grabbed and suddenly there was a pair of lips on hers. She did nothing to push him back as she was suddenly engulfed by his emotions and her own.

She hated to admit it but she had felt such strong feelings for him when they were younger but she had eventually had gotten over them but he was so good with his lips. She had completely forgotten what had occurred that day and was immersing herself in the pleasure she was feeling.

He had pulled her down to where they were on the bed and he was on top, his hands on her waist and moving up. He let go of her lips to drag them down her neck and she knew it needed to stop.

She pushed him off,

"Richard no," she said forcefully.

He looked at her and nodded.

"I'm going to join your little sparring sessions with Damian," he suddenly said. "You both need training, anyways have a good night."

Richard gave her a quick kiss to her lips and left the room. Leaving Raven in a slight stupor.

Raven sat in her bed confused and with one strong thought in her head.

"Was he always so bipolar or is he starting to mend?"

With that, she hopped back to bed and tried to sleep once more.

 **End**

 **Next chapter will be more fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day and Raven was waiting for Damian to join her for their first sparring session. He was currently not home. The young man was in his day school but he would be out soon. She decided to stretch before the session.

"Nice," a deep voice said as she bent down.

"Richard," she said casually. "Here to ruin my day as usual?"

"Come on Rae," he said back. "You know I'm here to make sure little batty doesn't teach you wrong."

Raven rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You have no memories," she responded. "How can you teach anything?"

She finished her stretching and looked at Richard. He looked in deep thought. It worried her how confused he suddenly seemed so she went up to him.

"Richard?" She asked with some worry.

"I like teaching?" he said suddenly but still with a look of confusion.

Then he fell to the floor grabbing his head.

"Richard!" She yelled as she flew towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked grabbing his face to look.

He looked lost and in pain.

She used her empathy and magic to try to look at his soul. It was still fractured but it was like it was pulsing. Trying to fix itself but then failing last minute.

She wanted to so badly fix it but she couldn't taint him with her darkness. He needed to fix himself.

She was brought out of his mind when she felt something grab her around her throat and squeeze.

"What are you doing?!" Richard yelled with gritted teeth, his hand making it hard to breathe.

He looked so angry. So dark. She actually felt fear.

She let out a gasp and then Richard snapped out of the anger and let her go.

"I'm sorry," he said backing up and to a wall. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She followed him wanting to help calm him. She let her calming empathy flood the room in an attempt to help calm him down.

"It's okay," she said as she floated to him and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

She wanted to be angry at how he manhandled her but the utter looks of fear, confusion, and regret on her face just made her want to comfort him.

"Richard," she replied back. "It's okay. I'm okay. "

He shook his head and then his usual cocky persona returned. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in.

"You sure we didn't have a thing?" he said with a smirk. "I swear I feel like we had a thing."

Raven frowned. Another one of his quick changes in personality.

"We had a magical bond," she said trying to cover her sadness. "But it's gone now. I can't really feel it."

"A magical bond?" He asked as he traced patterns on her waist. "How did that come to be?"

"Someone got into your head," she replied. "It was like mental torture with physical consequences so I went in your head to try to see what you were seeing. It linked us."

Richard looked in deep thought at her words.

"I still think we had something more," he replied as he grabbed her chin. "And I can definitely still feel this bond. I like it."

Raven blushed and shook her head. Oh her friend and his new acquired multiple personalities.

"We had nothing, "she said. "But that's a good sign."

"We had something but you're denying it."

.

He leaned to kiss her but she was suddenly pulled away by a smaller hand.

"Release her you heathen," Damian yelled.

Raven stuffed a giggle as she looked at the two boys.

Damien held his sword at Richard and Richard was just smirking as he tried to hide his laugh.

"Heathen?" he giggled, actually giggled. "Come on the kid, I know you can do better than that."

"Leave Grayson," Damian said pointing the sword. "Raven and I will be starting our sparring sessions and we do not require your useless commentary.'

Richard looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Guess the pretty bird didn't tell you," he said as he suddenly jumped up, grabbed the sword and knocked Damian down.

"I'm here to spar with you both."

Raven expected she would feel anger from the young boy but all she could feel was excitement. Damian obviously missed sparing with Dick.

It put a smile on her usually stoic face.

Still, the moment of confusion had her puzzled as well. Seeing his soul once again was so confusing. She needed more answers. She decided she would do some research later. It was sparring time.

...

Later that evening Raven decided to begin asking questions. Bruce was still gone but she hoped that Timothy could help her.

She found the quiet young man in the Bat Cave going over various security tapes.

"Hey Raven," he greeted as she floated towards him. "I saw that little altercation you had with Dick earlier. You okay?"

Raven was glad for her hood because she blushed. Damn security cameras.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm here to talk about it actually. It was somewhat frightening to see Richard act so dark. He's never been like that before."

Tim scoffed and laughed which somewhat shocked her.

"Dicks went edge king plenty of times, " he replied " Bruce talks about how he had a moody teenaged meltdown before he joined the Titans and when I'll quit he was better but he's definitely had his dark moments. He almost killed the Joker a year ago plus he becomes worse when anyone gets even remotely hurt. A few weeks before the accident, Damian got hurt again and Dick almost beat Black Mask to death, he was lucky I was there before he could kill him

"

The news shocked Raven. Richard had always been so good and moral.

"I know what you're thinking, " Tim said facing herm " That is not the Dick you know but Raven he changed after the Titans. It was a mix of having to work in Bludhaven and with the Big Bat again. It makes you dark and dick is always trying to hide his dark side to the point that when it's unleashed it's basically someone else."

Raven pondered what Tim just said.

"You answered all the questions I didn't even ask," she said to Tim.

"I kind of figured you wanted to talk about Dick since you sought me out."

Raven nodded and began to leave the room

Tim was an interesting fellow.

...

Richard continued to join in on the sparring practice time like he had said he would. Damian tried to seem unhappy but she could feel how happy he truly was. He was his old self when sparing, a good teacher and a good person overall.

They were having fun Even if the two argued like cats a dogs every other moment of the day.

The smiles and the happiness, it gave her more hope.

It had been a week since they had started sparring and it had been a good week.

Right now she was meditating with Damian and Richard was in the hot tub relaxing after a grueling session. All three were tired buy Raven had promised Damian they would patrol so she was meditating before then.

"Raven I'm falling asleep can we stop and suit up now, " the boy asked.

Raven nodded.

Damian quickly stood up and ran towards his room.

"Who knew he was actually a good kid," Richard said as he stood up from the tub.

Raven had to avert her eyes when he stood up for the man was naked.

"Richard, please," she said as her face reddened.

Richard rolled his eyes.

"So you're going on patrol with the kid," he asked as he slapped a towel around his waist.

"Yes," she replied. "I promised him and Tim said it was okay."

Richard nodded and began to pack his sparring gear.

"You and Tim have been hanging around each other more lately," he said as he put on his pants.

Raven nodded. She had been hanging around Tim more. He was a calming presence, an intelligent conversationalist and overall a nice man. She talked to him about her time with Damian, he talked about his girlfriend or they'd talk about books or things like politics.

"He's a good kid," she replied. "Fun to talk to."

Richard came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"I'm not fun?" He whispered in her ear.

She used her powers to push him away.

"Stop," she said as she walked out. "I'm going now, you just do whatever it is you do when you're alone."

.

Richard gave her a cocky smile and a wink and she left.

Raven rolled her eyes but inside she was actually happy. Richard was less of a dick lately and although she hadn't checked how his soul was doing she felt it may have begun the healing process. Still, she and Tim had done sons research and for a soul to shatter it took immense physical and emotional trauma

When Bruce returned she needed to find out what that trauma was.

He needed help and she was dead set on being the one to offer that help.

Even if he was a flirty jerk.

And the darkness. She feared that may never go away.

...

"You look nice," Robin said as he tried to hide a blush. "It's a nice design."

Raven smiled. She and Tim helped design a new leotard for her. Made of the strongest material. She liked her suit too.

"Thank you, Robin," she replied.

The two were sat at Robin's favorite vantage point overlooking the city.

Gotham as dark as it was, was also a beautiful city. Dark but with antique and modernized architecture mixing together.

She liked it.

"It's a quiet night today," she said to Robin who was standing at the edge of the high tower they stood at.

"It's never a quiet night in Gotham Raven," he replied.

As if on cue the bat signal lit up the night sky.

"Let's go," he said as he jumped off the building.

Raven followed after him.

...

The two birds were led to a city bank but they were unaware of the current villain taking the bank and its occupant's hostage.

"It's probably some gun-toting punk," Robin said as he kicked the door down.

Raven, sensing danger, immediately pulled the boy back and shielded him as an onslaught of bullets rained upon them.

"Raven!" Robin yelled.

The bullets stopped and Raven was horrified to find the banks occupants all on the floor dead but all having a large grin on their faces. Even the children.

"Raven call Red!" Robin yelled with urgency.

Raven nodded and sent a distress signal but suddenly a sharp Joker card slashed her arm making her yelp in pain.

"Well who do we have here?" a sickening voice said from above.

Raven, shielding Robin with her body looked up.

"I was expecting bird boy and batsy but looks like we have a newcomer," the man standing above them laughed.

Raven felt a sense of dread as the man jumped down a knife being twirled in his hand.

This was an empaths greatest fear

"Let me introduce myself," he said with a twisted grin.

Pure insanity that made her feel sick.

More people started to surround them and she feared Robin would attack even when he was heavily outnumbered.

"Names the Joker."

...

"Master Richard!" he could hear Alfred yell from the hall outside his room.

Richard stood up and went to the door.

"Yes, Alfred," he said as he opened the door to find a frazzled butler.

"Miss Roth and Master Danian, " he said out of breath. "They're in trouble and Master Timothy is fighting Killer Croc. Please hurry and help them!"

Richard felt a sense of dread fill his body.

"I'm going," he said running towards his escrima sticks and grabbing his mask.

...

"Really quite impressive," The Joker."

The two birds had been able to take down the henchmen together but the Joker stood in the sidelines watching.

Right now Raven had a slightly injured Robin behind her as the Joker kept getting closer. She wanted to teleport, she had tried but the Joker threatened to blow up the next five blocks. She couldn't take that risk

"Hand over the boy and you can be on your merry way dark stuff," he said as he continued to near her.

"Fuck off!" Robin yelled and then grabbed his side where a bullet grazed him.

Suddenly the Joker smirked and then there was a blast. Raven was thrown to the side as the room was engulfed in smoke. Before she could gather herself something was impaled into her gut and she screamed on pain.

"Whoops sorry," his sickening voice. "Did that hurt?"

Raven grunted in pain and then sent her black energy around her and she heard a grunt of pain. She took the opportunity to look for Robin.

Using her powers she looked for his aura and found him looking for her.

"Robin I've got you," she said grabbing his hand.

"And I've got you, "the Joker said as he yanked on a strand of her hair.

She tried to push him off but it was too hard to see.

She feared the worst as he still had the knife but suddenly she was released and she could hear the sounds of a fight.

"Ugh," she heard the joker say. "Another one, we got to retreat now how boring. Men go!"

Raven couldn't hear much after that as she began to feel light headed. The last thing she heard was Damian's cry for help.

...

The smoke made it hard to see but he was able to beat the Jokers ass. He could hear the shuffling of their escape but he needed to find Robin and Raven.

He beat up some henchmen as he searched until finally, he found the two birds.

"Nightwing!" Robin yelled.

Richard wanted to correct him, he wasn't Nightwing, but he we too focused on the unconscious bleeding bird he was cradling in his small arms

"What the hell kind of knife cut through her suit," he asked as he picked the girl up into his arms.

'You okay kid," he asked Damian. "You're bleeding too."

"Get her help!?" Was all Robin yelled.

He nodded and they boarded one of Bruce's car that Richard had brought.

...

After a few hours Raven had woken up to a white wall and an IV in her arm but she was fine. She healed.

"Those knives cost billions," Tim Drake was telling her. "Neither the joker, not Deathstroke have millions to spend on a single knife like that. He's working with someone who has money."

"There are plenty of those out there who would like a piece of Robin the blood son of Batman, but I agree. Slade's more of a gunman, anyhow," she replied sitting up only to be pushed back down by Tim.

"Rest Raven," he said with a smile. "I need to make a call, get some backup. I think I may know whom Jokers working with."

Raven nodded and laid her head down.

Tim walked out and she heard him mutter something but she was unsure what. A second later Alfred walked in with tea and cookies.

"Hello Alfred," she said as she sat up to take the tray and enjoy the sweets.

"Miss Roth," he said with a gentle smile. "I came here to thank you for protecting Master Damian. "

"He isn't," she said with a small smile. "He's upset that I was hurt but it was worth it. I couldn't bear him getting hurt."

"He's a stubborn boy isn't he," Alfred responded. "Like his father. You are a good influence on him. He's been much calmer this week and thinking through things before attacking, he's even getting along with Master Timothy."

Raven nodded.

"I'm glad I could help at least one stubborn Robin,"she said as she ate another cookie.

"I think you are doing fairly well with Master Grayson," Alfred said as he took the tray and let her sleep.

...

Raven was asleep when he entered the room.

Richard looked at the sleeping bird.

He still was convinced she was lying about their relationship. He felt something between and he was sure it was more than the bond she said they had.

He looked at her sleeping face.

She was pretty. Very pretty.

He ran his finger down her face and frowned. It scared him that she got injured and he honestly wished he had been there with her. He didn't want to lose her.

He liked her.

Her eyes were opening.

...

"Richard," she yawned. "You're creeping me out."

"Pretty birds awake," he said pushing the hair completely away.

"And the other pretty bird is being creepy," she replied sitting up.

"So you think I'm pretty," he replied with a smirk, earning an eye roll.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine, I'm healed," she replied. "I just need to meditate now, how's Damian?"

She was answered with a kiss that caught her so off guard. So caught off guard by the handsome man's kiss that she was frozen. Eventually, she began to kiss back, giving in to her own desires.

The two kissed so passionately and eventually (and finally in Richards opinion) his hand found its way underneath her hospital shirt and she didn't stop him. Both hands groped her breasts and he raised the shirt so he could gaze at her naked breasts.

Raven flushed as he drunk in her half-naked form. He lowered his head and took one of the nipples into his mouth. She gasped at the new feeling, her mouth becoming an "o" in surprise and in pleasure but also in shock.

He pinched the other nipple and lowered his other hand and then…

"Get off of her!" a young voice yelled as Raven and Richard looked back shocked at being interrupted.

Raven quickly covered herself up as Damian tackled Richard to the floor.

Raven didn't know if she was disappointed or grateful for someone stopping her before she went too far.

She sighed. Now she had to stop Damian from maiming Richard.

End

Saucy Richard and confused Raven. Will she give in? Who's after Damian? Will Ricard become Dick again? All these answers and more if you keep readin!


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly idk where this chapter came from. I was kind of torn between posting it and hiding it away forever, never to see the light of day. Here it is.

Very Much Rated Mature.

Enjoy?

Chapter 5

It took her a whole hour to convince Damian she was fine and Richard had not attacked her. She had managed to shoo the handsome man away and now she was having a little talk with the young boy.

"Richard and I are adults Damian," she said calmly. "We do adult things and you really should knock before entering anyone's room, even a medical room."

"I know about sex Raven," the child stated. "I may be young by I am far beyond my years. I just don't think it is a good idea for you to be in a relationship with Richard. He is going to hurt you."

Raven looked at the young boy sitting on the chair beside her and for frowning. How she wished this young boy could have been given a normal childhood. To make things worse, he was right. A relationship with Richard wouldn't end well for either of them.

So why did the thought of not pursuing whatever they had seem to make her feel so empty?

"It's time for bed Damian," she said to him. "What Richard and I do is not your concern but don't worry, we won't be getting into any relationship. We aren't meant to."

They really shouldn't.

"For your sake, I hope you mean that," Damian replied standing up to go. "By the way, thanks for today."

Raven smiled and nodded.

Minutes later after Damian had gone she heard the door open to reveal the last person she wanted to see.

"Glad the kids finally are gone," Richard said as he strode up to her bed.

He quickly sat beside her and pushed the loose strands of her hair away.

"Richard," she greeted hesitantly.

She could feel the lust radiating off of him. The man had come for one thing and at the moment, even with her talk with Damian, she wanted the same thing as well. Even if a voice of reason in the back of her head was telling her to stop.

"Where were we?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

Raven let out a small gasp of approval, tilting her head back to give him more access, but she had thoughts racing through her mind.

Damian was right, Richard would eventually hurt her. Whether he meant to or not.

Still, the feel of his mouth suckling at her breast again had her drifting into different thoughts.

She looked down at the man's head as he sucked on her nipple. She had never let any man do this before and she knew she would have to stop this before it got too far but she didn't want to.

That other part of her brain, the part she tried to not listen to, was telling her to lay down and enjoy.

She felt torn.

"You're super tense, you know that right," Richard said suddenly releasing her nipple. "What's wrong?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes and at that moment it all came crashing down.

"We should stop now," she said placing her hand at his chest. "As good as this feels we both know it's wrong. I can't take advantage of you like this."

Richards' shoulders sagged.

"Raven," he said grabbing her wrists. "What's it going to take to get you to understand that I like you, that we have something worth exploring?"

"What will it take to get you to understand that you don't," she replied. "Dick this has to stop. You and I aren't meant to be anything. We never have been, never will be."

"Richard," he replied darkly, confusing her. "I'm Richard. Don't call me Dick. And fuck that. Maybe you weren't meant to be with Dick but obviously, Dick was an idiot. I'm Richard and if I want to be with you I'm sure as hell not going to stop until you want to be with me too."

Raven was unable to reply and she was pushed down into the bed and was kissed by the man who was holding her down. Try as she might she was mentally unable to stop him. She just couldn't. She didn't want to. Instead, she melted into his kiss.

Perhaps it was the lust clouding her mind. Perhaps it was her feelings for him that she had tried to suppress. Either way, she didn't want to stop him.

So she didn't.

One of his hands held her two smaller hands and the other made its way down her body, caressing each curve until he finally reached the hem of her sleep shorts. He wasted no time in pulling them down and lowering his head to follow the path of his hand.

Raven looked at him as he trailed kisses down her nude body. It was intimate and it was also scary but she couldn't say it was wrong. No, not wrong at all. It actually felt so right.

He spread her thighs looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded and he licked her quim making her gasp in surprise and pleasure.

No man had ever been where he was right now.

He used two fingers to spread the lips of her womanhood and then he penetrated with his tongue. She let out little gasps of pleasure as he felt him taste her walls. He used his other hand to push her legs further apart to give him more access. He thrust his tongue in and out and then found her clit and gently bit it, finally throwing her over the edge and into her first orgasm.

"Richard," she gasped as he raised his head to be eye level with hers.

Still, he didn't stop. Looking her dead in the eyes he pushed two fingers inside her as her insides spasm and he fingered her, adding to the intense feeling of pleasure.

"Richard," she moaned throwing her head back.

"You worry so much," he said as he continued thrusting his fingers using his thumb to press the bud above. "Nothing exploded. Well besides you."

He kissed her and she tasted herself on him.

As he continued with pleasuring her a strange thought came to her mind.

She had never mentioned that aspect of her power to him before. A stranger thought pushed through her mind moments later.

He was right.

He fingered until she orgasmed again and finally he pulled his hand away flipped them so she was straddling him.

"If you ask me," he said as he grabbed her naked waist. "I think we share way more than a little mental bond."

He began rocking her over him and she felt his clothed hardened member nudging in between her lower lips.

"And I know you feel it too," he continued as he lifted her up so he could reach between them and release his cock. "This is more than just sex. I feel like we are connected without me having to be inside you. Now imagine if I was."

He used his hand to guide his member and place if right at her opening.

She wanted to reply that it was feeling like it was only sex but that would have been a lie. She felt calm but exhilarated, safe but also terrified. But not terrified of what they were doing.

Terrified of her own feelings.

Was she really about to do this? Did she want to? Would she regret it?

Yes, yes, and she wasn't sure.

She began to lower herself onto him, feeling her entrance slowly stretch and envelop him and then the alarms sounded.

"Of all the fucking times," he cursed as his hands squeezed her waist.

If that wasn't a sign telling them to stop then she didn't know what a sign was. She got off him quickly and grabbed her discarded clothing.

All feelings she had fading and the situation set in.

"You should go," she said with no emotion.

She tossed him his own discarded clothing and began to pull him up so she could usher him out

"Raven," he said grabbing her small hands once more. "Raven stop! We need to talk about this. I know that you know we have something. You can't deny it anymore"

"It was a lapse in my judgment," she said forcefully pulling her hands away. "I acted on feelings I shouldn't act upon. It was only lust. Nothing more. Now go."

Using her powers she shoved him out the door and slammed it closed, holding it shut with her power. Moments later she fell to the floor. She felt awful.

She also felt hurt.

A vial of medication on the table exploded.

...

Richard continued to knock on the door for what felt like hours and when he looked at the clock it had been so.

"Raven please," he pleaded. "Let's talk about this. Just talking nothing sexual. Just please hear me out."

"Where the hell were you!?" The voice of Tim suddenly rang out.

Richard turned to look at the younger man and promptly ignored him.

"What are you doing outside the med-wing? Are you bothering Rae again?" He scolded.

Richard continued to knock but turned and glared at Tim

"Fuck off," he hissed back. "This is between Raven and me."

He could see Tim shake his head in his peripheral vision.

"You know Dick," he said emphasizing the nickname. "Trying to woo raven over with sexual advances is the completely wrong way to go about it. You need to do romantic and nice gestures. You can't just throw all of your pretty boy charms and expect her to take it well. She's a special woman but you have to be gentle with her or you'll scare her off. I'm assuming you two went too far tonight and now she's in there confused and all your doing is confusing her more. Slow it down Dick, for both your sakes."

"Don't call me that," was all he replied.

Tim sighed and walked away leaving Richard to think.

He was right. He may not remember but everything about Raven but what Tim said did make sense. He rushed her.

It's just he felt so strongly about her and the only way he knew his to express his feelings was by physical touch and passion but Raven was indeed different. She was strong but also delicate.

He stopped knocking and walked away. A plan forming in his head.

He wanted to be with her. That much he knew. He also knew that this was deeper than just sex. Sure he wanted to fuck her but he also just liked being around her. Even if he was an ass to her. He just had to show her how much he wanted to be with her. To spend time with her and he guessed that Tim was probably right. All he was doing was making her think he only wanted her body.

It was time to change that.

...

She managed to avoid him for a week. Damian had continued to spar with her but only when Richard was away.

Still, she hadn't felt better. She felt awful and quite lonely. She missed their little arguments and fights. She missed him.

Sighing out loud she stood up from her bed. She needed to get out and do something. She opened her door and walked right into the man she tried to avoid.

"Raven," Richard greeted and then pushed single violet into her face. "I got this for you and was wondering if maybe you would like to finally talk to me over a nice dinner?"

Raven looked at the handsome man with shock. He looked so awkward and nervous. Like a teenager trying to ask out a girl for the first time.

She took the violet.

"Richard we already talked about it," she replied. "You don't really want me."

"I do," he said pulling up her chin. "Maybe you'd realize it if you gave me a chance. A date. "

"Oh boy wonder," she let slip. "You are stubborn but the answer is no."

She didn't notice Richards facial muscles twitch.

"Then teach me to meditate," he replied. "Maybe you'll finally "heal" me and you'll see that these feelings are real."

"I'm not saying that your feelings aren't real," she argued. "I'm saying that they aren't right. Deep down in the broken, hidden parts of your soul where your memory is hiding, there are the feelings that you always had and will always have. These feelings you have for me are most likely just those feelings trying to escape but instead of them being for the women you truly love, they are attaching to me because I'm here. I'm close. The soul works in mysterious ways."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Then maybe my soul needed this little break so it could find whom it was really looking for," he said suddenly picking her up bridal style. "A push in the right direction."

Raven became flustered and her mouth opened in a shocked o.

"Fuck what Drake said," he proclaimed. "Taking it slowly won't work either. I'm just going to have to kidnap you and lock you up until you have Stockholm syndrome!"

With that, he began whisking her away to his room.

"Richard!" She replied with an honest to God laugh. "That's a horrible idea put me down!"

"Nah," he said suddenly tossing her over his shoulder. "I won't kidnap you since I don't have a place to actually hide you but I and you are going to go on a date."

He walked passed his room and into their shared kitchenette and placed her on the counter top.

"I'm making us dinner," he stated. "If you try to leave I'll find you then bring you back and tie you to a chair. "

"And have your wicked way with me," she teased back.

He winked.

"Your words not mine!"

Raven giggled. For the first time in a week, maybe even longer, she felt happy.

Maybe she would give him a chance. She knew it probably wouldn't end well but right now it made them both happy. He was more like he used to be when they were together and she was calmer.

Still, the sad thought passed through her head.

This wouldn't last.

...

Richard her suddenly stop giggling and he felt her sadness. She was doubting him again.

He stirred the pasta once more and then walked to where she sat.

"Raven," he said picking her chin up once more. "Please believe me. I promise you that this is real and only for you. Not for Starlight and girl bat, and whomever else I've been with. Maybe I felt things for them before but obviously those feelings didn't last. I like you. I liked you the moment you walked in even if I was a jerk. Zatanna and Donna Troy came to try and help and I felt nothing for them. I think that says something."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she responded.

"I won't," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed softly for a moment before she pushed him away

"The pasta," she replied.

He turned to see the pasta furiously boiling and in need of a stir.

"Fine," had replied pecking her lips.

That night the two had a tasty dinner and spent the evening talking. She told him about their missions as Titans, What she had been doing since the breakup and how she came to get her odd job.

He listened with a smile but mostly he was just looking at her.

She was beautiful. So dark but also soft. Like an ebony colored feather.

He knew at that moment that he loved her. It had been only a month in her presence but he loved her. He felt it in his soul, broken or not.

He would do anything to protect her.

"You promised a mediation session," she said interrupting his thoughts.

He nodded.

"Let's go to my room," she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards.

They made their way to her dark room and she sat him on her bed.

"Well then you forward," he said with a grin.

"You've licked the inside of my vagina," she deadpanned making him actually blush. "Sitting on my bed is nothing. Besides we aren't going to be having any actual sex anytime soon. Neither of us is ready for that and you know it."

He shrugged.

"We don't have to have "actual sex" but we can do other equally pleasurable things" he replied.

"Cross-legged and quiet lover boy," she said seriously. "It's time to meditate."

He nodded.

"Now," she continued. "Close eyes, find your center and breathe."

...

He woke up on her bed later on that night.

She was sitting cross-legged and floating. Still in her own world.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she changed.

He sat up and stretched.

"You fell asleep even faster than and Damian," she said opening her eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders again.

"What can I say," he replied. "Your presence soothes me. Best nap I've ever had."

He maneuvered himself to sit up and was eye level with her.

"Another thing about us that I like," he replied as he pushed her down. "I feel like a real person with you. With Bruce or Drake, I feel like a patient needing help. With Damian, I feel like I'm a broken action figure he still wants to play with. With you, I feel like there's nothing wrong with me."

"There are plenty of things wrong with you," she said with a smirk.

He laughed and then pushed her all the way down to kiss her.

"No sex," she reiterated.

"Like I said before," he replied as he pulled off her top and then bottoms, followed by his own pants and shirt. "It doesn't have to be sex."

He looked into her eyes, grabbed her hand and led it down their bodies.

"Just so you know," she said as she wrapped her fingers around his hardened member. "I've never touched a man before. So you might have to teach me."

He grabbed her hand and began leading her.

"I like teaching" he replied silencing her with a kiss.

She continued her movements for a few minutes but then she stopped and Richard could sense a feeling of nervousness coming from her.

"What's the matter," he said sitting up and bringing her with him.

"I feel like I'm not good at this. Lust, love, attraction. I really shouldn't be feeling those things. It's dangerous so I've never done anything like this. You are the first man to see me naked. The first man to touch me. I just don't want to be disappointing."

He stood up and picked her up with him.

"Trust me you aren't. Nowhere near it to be honest. You're amazing and remember I've had my tongue in your pretty vagina and nothing exploded then. We are fine."

"You have no memories, how would you know? You are been with some of the most beautiful women in our world. I won't compare. And just because nothing has exploded yet it doesn't mean nothing will.

"I think its opposite, and I say we test that theory," he replied as he sat her on the top of her dresser.

He spread legs and bent between them, gazing at the soft flesh of her skin and the feminine beauty of her opening.

"Does it not smell foul? I didn't exactly bathe after my sparring session today." She asked him.

He laughed and then nipped at her thigh causing her to yelp.

"No," he said using his fingers to tease her. "Just smells like you and I like the way you smell."

He tasted her again, relishing in the unique flavor that was her. He thrust his tongue and listened for her pretty gaps and moans. Her legs over his shoulder and her hand threaded through his hair which had a slight curl. Both adults in bliss

"Richard," she said tugging at the strands. "Let me do this for you instead."

He lifted his head, tongue still working and gave her a wicked saucy wink. He was completely okay with that but first, he wanted to finish her off. He used his fingers to tease her clit and then he used both hands to spread her even farther, opening her up further for his tasting.

She came moments later.

He picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed.

"I don't want you on the floor," he said as moved her around so she was level with his cock.

She looked slightly frightened but also aroused. A pretty blush on her cheeks. She gave the head one lick before she grabbed it and took him into her mouth.

He tossed his head back in pure ecstasy as she sucked on his cock.

He pulled out right before he came and moved to the side as to not spill all over her body.

They were in her bed moments later in an embrace.

"I know you still think this won't last but I know it will," he said kissing her head. "From now on you're one and I'm yours."

"Go to sleep birdie," she replied as she snuggled into her.

He smiled knowing he would convince her soon and then she really would be his like he was hers.

He wouldn't give up.

He would never give her up.

...

...

End of the chapter that may have been a bit premature but I posted it anyways.

Good news is that I like this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**To fluff up the chapter and add more substance to their relationship (which I have a hard time doing) I will be adding small little moments in the next few chapters. I am trying to improve my romance writing skills and trying to be better at adding details. If you all have advice let me know.**

Chapter 6

The nightmares had disappeared. Another good thing about sleeping with her.

They were horrible nightmares.

They used to start like he was drowning. Slowly sinking into the ice cold and black murky waters. He would sink further into the abyss as the voices told him he failed. Then suddenly he would fall and would keep falling until he hit the ground. The hot ground. That was followed by hot coal crushing him. He couldn't breathe, he would suffocate as he baked under the heat. The entire time he was sinking, the entire time he was baking, the entire time he was suffering the voices would taunt him. Every fucking night and then it changed on that first night with her in his arms. He was in the water, he was sinking but before he could fall something reached in and brought him up into the soft blue light. It was magnificent. It smelled like lavender and vanilla and it was warm. He was safe. No voices, no drowning, no baking.

Safe.

He woke up refreshed that morning and asked her what she did to help. She said nothing. He guessed it was just her presence.

Another reason he knew they were meant to be.

Right now he was in her bed watching her as she slept. He had worked up moments ago and decided he wanted to surprise her with something romantic. He gently removed himself from the bed, tossed on some pants and a shirt and made his way out.

Unfortunately for him, a small bird was waiting outside for her.

"Why are you in her room!?" Young Damian hissed.

Richard grabbed the boys arm and led him away.

"Shhh," he scolded. "She is sleeping. We'll talk in the kitchen."

He dragged the boy and then went about making some breakfast for Raven and himself.

"Stay away from her," the young bat growled.

"No can do kid," Richard replied as he cooked.

Damian through a birdarang at him which he promptly dodged.

"What the fuck Damian," he said as he picked himself up from dodging.

"Stay away from Raven," Damian repeated. "She doesn't need you. All you're going to do is hurt her."

Richard continued cooking as he ignored the child.

"I'm serious!" Damian yelled. "You may not remember your track record with women but I do! Raven doesn't deserve to be hurt. When your memories return that's what you'll do, you'll hurt her."

Richards' eye twitched.

"Damian," he said with an air of seriousness in his voice. "Shut up. First of all, you don't know what you're talking about. Second, I will never do anything to hurt Raven. Trust me. Third, maybe I had a bad track record with those other women but that's in the past, which I don't recall by the way, and that was with different women. Call it intuition but I know Raven and I will last. Damian, I could never hurt her."

He looked at the boy straight in the eye, emphasizing his point.

"I don't trust you," Damian whispered.

Richard sighed. Neither did Raven. Now he had two birds he had to convince.

"How about this," Richard began. "If I ever hurt her, if I ever leave her, if I ever make her cry then you can be first in line to beat the living shit out of me. Damian, I know you don't understand love but one day you will. I love her. I think I always have and this little mind wound is just a part of fate that leads me to her. She's, well, she's everything to me and I could never live with myself if I did anything to hurt her."

Damian looked a bit convicted but still weary.

"I think she deserves better," he continued. "But fine. If she likes you then I won't stop you. I will cut off your hand if you hurt her Grayson, mark my words."

Richard laughed then tossed a bowl of oatmeal towards the kid.

"Good to know," he laughed. "Enjoy breakfast, I'm going to have some with my lady."

...

Damian looked into the bowl that was tossed his way.

Brown sugar, pecans, and coconut milk. His favorite.

But how did he know that?

...

She was still asleep when he entered the room. She looked so peaceful.

He placed the platter of breakfast foods on the side table and leaned over to gently shake her shoulders.

"Up and at em," he whispered into her ear, followed by kisses down her neck.

She mumbled something as she turned underneath the soft lavender blanket. He continued to drag his lips up and down her neck and then he gave a little lick.

Raven shuddered and opened her eyes.

"Smells like breakfast," she muttered as she sat up. "Morning Richard."

"Morning," he replied as he grabbed the plate. "I made breakfast. Thought we could eat and then shower."

He passed her a smaller plate so she could begin choosing her meal.

"Bathe?" she questioned. "Together?"

"Duh Raven," he replied cheekily. "Now eat."

Raven shook her head, she had a pretty blush. The two ate together as the started an early morning conversation. Both young adults enjoying one another's a company.

The shower had been fun too.

...

 **Three days and multiple showers later**

"Bruce will be held up for a few more weeks but you are completely welcome to stay," Tim told her as the two sat in the kitchen while Richard was picking Damian up from school.

"You have done wonders for both young master Damian and Master Richard," Alfred continued for Tim. "If we could get you to stay in Gotham permanently it would be appreciated."

Raven smiled at the compliment.

"Alfreds right Rae," Tim said to her. "Richard is a lot less of an ass and Damian is actually tolerable. Who knew what we needed was a pretty girl. Well for Richard I'm not surprised, just surprised you aren't a redhead. For Damian, I am really surprised."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Richard has always been a playboy," she responded as Alfred placed a plate of lunch in front of her. "Damian just needed someone who could understand him."

Tim shrugged and dug into his food. Moments later Damian walked in and sat directly next to her, Richard followed her.

"I am never doing that again," Richard said as he sat next to Tim.

"What happened?" Raven asked as she took a bite of the pasta she was given.

"Five mothers, two teachers, and even one single father asked for his number," Damian answered for Richard.

Raven and Tim openly laughed.

"Ah Master Richard," Alfred said as he placed a bowl of fruit in front of him. "Always the charmer."

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to turn down 9 people in a 30-minute time span," he replied as he bit into the apple.

"No woman caught your eyes," Alfred then asked.

"No," Richard replied, turning his head to Raven. "It takes a lot more to catch my eye."

Raven blushed at the very unsubtle flirty words.

"Indeed," Alfred said knowingly.

The room broke into small talk like all the birds and their butler ate their lunches.

...

 **Two more days and a hot tub later**

He had decided to train the cave for once. Raven and Damian were meditating, Damian refusing to let him join, and Tim was using his favorite hot tub. He had trained for an hour before he had become bored so he decided to explore.

He had only been down here a few times in the past 7-8 months. This was the first time he decided to look at it.

He stood in front of the glass display case and looked at the suit.

"What's wrong?" the sudden voice of Raven said, interrupting his deep thought.

He turned to look at his lady then he turned back to the suit, a frown on his handsome face.

"Richard," she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I like the suit," he replied suddenly. "I like the suit. It looks like something I would design for myself."

"Well, that's because it was," Raven replied. "But that's the issue isn't it."

"Yes," Richard replied. "I want to wear it because I know it suits me. It's made for me or I guess it was made for someone I used to be. I'm afraid that if I put it on everyone is going to expect me to be the person I don't know how to be. I like the suit but I don't want to feel like I'm in a strangers clothing."

Raven pulled him to face her.

"You won't," she said grabbing his face to face it towards hers. "Richard it is completely up to you if you want to be Nightwing again but know this. No matter the memories you have, you still are and always will be Nightwing should you choose to be."

Richard smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go have some dinner and dessert," he said to her. "Alfred's making lentil soup."

"Sounds delicious," she replied.

"Not as delicious as you are."

...

 **Next Day**

Raven sat with Red Robin at the top of Wayne tower overlooking the city.

They had decided to split into teams and patrol. It had been a new one that he had redesigned but none the less it was Nightwing. Damian had been very excited to see Richard retake the Nightwing suit. Tim had been pleasantly surprised. Alfred had smiled and Raven hid a smirk underneath her hood.

"So," Red Robin began. "You and Nightwing."

Raven blushed and looked towards the teen.

"What?" she asked trying to deny it.

"He made his bird emblem the same color as your eyes," Red laughed. "He always wants to be near you and I saw him walk out of your room this morning, make breakfast, and take it back into your room."

"It's helping him," she replied.

"And you," he smirked.

Raven looked down.

"It's probably not going to end well but I would do anything for him. He brought me out of hell, literally."

"Why wouldn't it end well?" he asked.

Raven sighed, the anxiety flowing into her veins.

"He's not meant to be mine," she answered honestly. "I know this but he's so happy and I have to admit I am happy too. It just... it makes me sad to know that once his memories return he will probably realize he made a mistake and we'll part ways."

Red Robin patted her on the back.

"You're stupid," he told her causing her to send a glare at his direction. "I'm serious. That's a completely stupid though. Raven I've lived with Dick since he returned from Bludhaven three years ago. He's had girlfriends in those times. On and off with Babs, flings with other redheaded posh civilians, Zatanna for a bit. Three years of women and the look he gives you is nothing like how he looked at them. Not even Babs. When he gets his memory back he'll still love you."

"He doesn't really love me," she replied sadly.

"He does," Red replied. "Don't put yourself down like that Rae. You think you don't deserve love but I think everyone deserves that."

Raven continued to look at the young man.

"Trust me."

...

"A very effeminate color choice," young Robin said to him. "But it suits you."

Nightwing just smirked. The purple color did suit him and he quite enjoyed being able to look at the color, it reminded him of Raven.

"I enjoy our patrol sessions," he continued." But personally, I would rather have gone with Raven. I'm surprised you didn't fight harder to be the one with her seeing as you two are engaging in sexual activity."

Richard smirked once more.

"Raven wanted to go with Red," he replied. "If it makes my lady happy then I won't judge. Gotta give them space to be around other men. I trust them both."

Robin looked at him and nodded.

"How sweet," a smooth dark voice said as it appeared from the darkness.

Both Nightwing and Robin stood up and went into defense mode.

"Deathstroke," Robin hissed. "What do you want?"

The large man casually walked towards them and Nightwing pushed Damian behind him. The orange mask reflecting in the moonlight in the eerie of ways.

"It's good to see you Nightwing," he drawled. "I see you're well. In a new relationship as well with the little blue bird."

Nightwing scowled.

"She's grown into quite the beautiful woman," Deathstroke continued. "Hasn't she."

"Don't make the kid repeat himself, Slade," Nightwing spat with such hatred.

Familiar hatred.

Deathstroke continued to walk closer making both the younger males feel a sense of anticipation.

"It's simple," he said. "The boy."

...

"Neither of them is answering," she told Red Robin. "We have no choice."

"Fine I'll go to the bank you go to the fire," he replied to her. "Raven please be careful."

She nodded and quickly flew through the night sky towards the burning nursing home.

She got there in record time and met up with the firefighters.

"There are still people trapped on the top floor," a sooty looking fireman said to her.

Raven nodded.

"Keep fighting the flames, I'll get them out." she ordered.

The man nodded and Raven flew up to the top floor.

She quickly phased in. It looked like the fourth floor had not been burned but the smoke was heavy. She found this odd but kept going. She flew through the darkened rooms looking for people but so far nothing.

She searched and searched but each room was empty. Had the fireman been wrong?

Finally she reached the activity room and she saw the first signs of people. However to her horror she could not sense any life near her. She slowly levitated towards the patrons and turned a man on a wheelchair.

To her complete and utter horror the man had the smile. She looked at the other seniors and they all had the smile. Terror filled her veins like ice-cold water.

She was going to fly away before he made her appearance but a sudden sting, like a puncture, hit her on her bum. She quickly began to lose feeling in her lower body but she continued to try escape.

It was dark and the smoke was getting stronger but she continued to try to get her legs to move. She pressed her communicator's distress button and tried to get to the window. She was feet away but then something or someone grabbed her by the hair.

"Birdie!" his sickening voice said. "I was hoping it would be you! Sladey gave me a new toy and boy am I excited. Let's get playing."

She was turned and suddenly he grabbed her by the forehead. She felt the coolness of something metallic or gem-like touching her head. That was followed by the most intense pain she had ever felt.

She let out a blood curdling scream.

...

They were evenly matched and with the addition of Robin and then Red Robin 20 minutes later, Slade had been defeated.

He made some vague threats and vowed to get the youngest Robin and had made his escape, leaving Nightwing to catch his breath.

"Where's Raven?" he asked noticing she had yet to rendezvous with them.

Before Red could answer the distress signals on their communicators went off. It flashed blue meaning extreme danger.

"Raven," Nightwing cried as he ran to his Red Robins R-Cycle.

"Nightwing wait," Red cried but was completely ignored as the older man zoomed away on his stolen bike.

"Where is Raven?" Robin asked his predecessor.

"I don't know," he yelled. "She just went to help stop a fire! What could have possibly gone wrong?"

"Anything can go wrong in this city," Robin hissed as he hopped onto his own bike and took off.

"Wait!" Red cried.

...

He held onto her head for only a few minutes but the torture felt like days. Her screams were loud but drowned out by the fire beneath them.

Finally after 10 minutes he let her fall to the floor.

"Sladey said this would be a fun toy!" the joker laughed as he sat over her to straddle her. "But he outdid himself. I'm having a blast, how about you birdie. Slade said it was a mix of demon torture 'spells' and a 'relic' that tortures mind readers and empaths, whatever that means. But I gotta say, its sure doing its job on you. Tell me birdie, how does it feel."

He touched her head with the jewel causing her to scream once more as she felt like she was being torn apart limb from limb while someone dug a nail through her head. He left the gem on her forehead and trailed his hand down her face.

"This'll keep you distracted while I have some more fun," he began as he dragged his hands further down her body. "It's an old trick but the last time I did it boy did batsy get mad. Batsy ain't the intended target audience this time but I am sure it'll be fun anyways."

He brought a knife and was about to cut between her breasts when he was kicked away.

...

Raven was unsure of what happened next because of the pain. She was seeing red and hearing the screams of hell, she was in so much pain. It felt like forever once more but then it started to fade and her vision returned. Someone was holding her up and it sounded like they were yelling at her.

"Of all the stupid things to do," it was a man. "Why the hell would you even think it was okay to fight him? Fuck, you are super lucky that I felt like being a decent person today. If not you would be dead. Do you hear me? He was going to molest you! Who the fuck do you think you are thinking that you could take on that madman?"

Raven tried to focus on the man who was yelling but the she was still seeing red. She was also beginning to lose her focus and the red was becoming black.

The man was shaking her shoulders making her wince but she could not fight back. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the voice of another man yelling at the man who was holding her, all the words muddled.

Still, she could feel his presence. Before she blacked out she felt a sense of safety knowing Nightwing was here to save her.

...

 **Who is it? Who is Nightwing going to have to fight? Tune in next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Richard sat with Raven as she slept. They had been able to get her into the med wing fast but her healing powers had been abnormally slow, making it harder for her to heal. Whatever the Joker had done to her, it hindered her ability to properly heal herself. She was healing faster than a normal human but not at her normal speed. Even after four days, she was still bed bound.

"Richard," she mumbled. "You're thinking too much."

Raven tried to get up and was helped by Richard.

"Well when a madman uses a torture device on his woman, wouldn't you overthink things?" Richard said grabbing her a glass of water.

She had been in and out of consciousness for the past 4 days. A good amount of the time she had been gasping and groaning in pain.

Raven flinched as she sat up, her body sporting various bruises. The worst of the bruises on her forehead. The damage the clown had inflicted through whatever device, as Todd had explained it, really had done a number on her. She even suffered some internal damage that her body had healed first. She was out of immediate danger but she would be sore for a good few days.

Back to Todd. He apparently had been minding his own business when he saw the fire and talked to the fire department. He didn't know who Raven was but he decided to help. As much as Richard disliked Jason Todd, he was grateful for his random stumbling upon Raven fighting the Joker. Jason was pissed that he had to help her instead of taking down the joker.

"How are you feeling?" Richard asked Raven.

Raven was about to answer but the door opened showing the devil Richard had just been thinking about.

"I see the dumbass is finally awake," Jason Todd hissed.

Richards' neck turned with a snap so he could glare at Jason.

"You two look cozy," Jason said with a smirk. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Both Raven and Richard barked.

The two didn't need their relationship public for the outlaws to hear about. Richard wanted to keep it a secret from most, Raven was the same but for different reasons.

"Sure," Jason said with an unconvinced glare. "I was able to get Kori and Roy on the webcam. I thought more familiar faces might knock some sense into you, especially koris'."

Richard felt Raven stiffen and he immediately also felt her fear and worry. He didn't like that. He didn't like for her to worry

"No," he replied. "I'm not in the mood."

Jason made a noise of indifference and left the room.

"You should get some rest," Raven said touching Richards' arm.

Richard nodded and got into the bed where both fell asleep instantly.

...

Jason walked towards the computer in the cave. He turned on the computer screen to look at his two companions.

"Dick didn't want to come," he told the two redheads.

"Really," the strong voice of the alien princess replied. "Any particular reasons?"

Jason looked at the woman in thought. What he had seen and felt when he saw Dick with the dark bird was odd. They seemed cozy, too cozy. To make things more obvious, Dick refused to leave her side her entire hospitalization. He was always by her side giving her these love-sick googly eyes.

Dick looked like he was in love.

But that wasn't really Dick, Jason reminded himself. He didn't like the idea of the imposter being with the bird girl and he considered having Kori come and knock some sense to them. However, he decided he would wait. He wanted to try to knock some sense into them himself.

"No," he replied to Kori. "He's just being a stubborn dick.

Kori and Roy nodded, the three talked for a while before the hung up.

Tomorrow Jason would talk to the bird. She was the one who was supposed to be of sane and healthy mind. She should have known better.

No, Jason wouldn't tell Kori. He was going to fix this himself before someone got hurt.

...

The next day Richard had decided to take Damian out for a training day. That left Raven alone as Tim was out patrolling.

Alone except for Alfred who was busy preparing dinner and Jason who stopped her in the dark hallway of her room.

"Kori said you were smart," he began. "Obviously she was wrong."

Raven stood her ground knowing she was about to be scolded by the man in front of her.

"To take on the Joker alone," he growled. "Then you must be plain stupid."

Raven glared but raised her chin in defiance and anger.

"I wasn't aware he was there, forgive me for trying to help people in need," she stated in her strongest voice. "Now if you'll excuse me."

She walked away but she could feel the young man follow her.

"What are you thinking being with Dick? I saw how cozy you two were, now tell me, what the hell do you think you're doing taking advantage of the situation like this?" he said to her.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks.

"He doesn't remember his past and he's attached to you, it's obvious. But what I don't get is how you allowed that. He's gonna get his memories back eventually and that imposter hiding in his body will disappear, the feelings with him, and you'll be the one who's heartbroken. And you know what else will happen? Dick will hate himself for hurting you. Why go through all the trouble if you know it won't end well?"

Raven looked at the wall in front of her, a feeling of dread washing over her.

Jason was right but she didn't want to admit it.

"If you ask me you should stop now," he continued. "Before you all regret it. Still, that's just me. See you later bird girl, I'll be here awhile."

Raven reached her room in silence and contemplating her actions. She sat at her window seat and looked out onto the night's sky. Thoughts flying through her head.

...

"Good job Damian," Richard told the boy as they made it home. "You did well today."

Damian smirked.

"Of course I did," he replied haughtily. "I always do."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Go clean up, I'm sure Alfreds made something good tonight."

The boy nodded and both walked down their respective hallways.

Richard was headed towards Raven's room when a sense of anxiety not his own hit him.

Raven was thinking too much again.

He knocked on her door but got no answer. He knew she was there but she was ignoring him. He rolled his eyes. There she went again in one of her moods.

He smirked. He knew how to cheer her up.

He opened the door to find his pretty bird sitting at the window seat, staring out.

"Contemplating?" He said as he walked up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

She hardly stirred, still looking sad.

"Rae?" He said turning her face. "What's wrong?"

Raven's eyes had sadness in them. Strong Richard wanted to kill whoever hurt her.

"We need to stop this," she whispered. "You aren't in your right mind. I'm taking advantage of you."

At her words, Richard fumed.

So angry he grabbed her by her upper arms and stood her up.

...

Raven was shocked to feel dark anger that suddenly overtook Richard. She would have been less afraid had it been directed at her but it wasn't.

He held her arms in a firm but gentle grasp looked into her eyes. His own eyes a cold icy blue that made her slightly cringe.

"Who the fuck told you that?"

Raven could feel his intense anger. He was murderously angry.

"Richard," she said in a calm voice. "Take a breath and let me go."

He glared and refused to let go.

"No," he said. "Tell me who's putting thoughts in your head again. Tell me so I can murder them painfully and slowly."

Raven used her powers to calm him. He relaxed and let her go but he continued to look straight into her eyes. Eye filled with determination.

"I think I might head back to metropolis soon, you're doing so much better. My presence will only complicate things when you fully heal and..."

She was going to say 'get your memory back' but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Stop," he said forcefully. "Just stop. How many times must I tell you that I love you and nothing will change that?"

Raven wanted to argue.

"And you aren't taking advantage of me," he continued. "This is deeper than that. Broken as it may be, I feel the love I have for you in my soul. Like it took me fracturing it to find you, to get you here to be with me."

She tried to argue again but he continued to cover her mouth.

"And if you try to leave I'll just follow you, don't think I won't. So you have to stay. Stay with me. I'm guessing it was Todd who said this so I can't murder him but I'll talk to him. He's wrong though. I won't forget you. I'm in love with you and you make me happy. Happier than anyone could ever be."

Raven felt the sincerity of his words and for once the doubt faded away and she let herself nod. He gave her a long and passionate kiss and then looked deep into her eyes.

"Let's head to dinner," he said taking her hand. "Then we can head to bed and I can show you how much I love you."

...

Raven sat with Damian at dinner for some chit-chat. Richard was with Alfred. Tim was out and Jason was in his room avoiding them all.

"I must say, Master Richard, " Alfred said to him. " She is simply lovely. No one, not even master Bruce, had been able to have Master Damian open up as fast as she did. Not to mention all the help she has given you. This manor is improved by her presence."

"She's a keeper isn't she," Richard replied with a gentle smile.

"Indeed," the wise old butler replied. "Indeed."

...

The two dark-haired men glared daggers at each other.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, "Jason said to him.

"Stay away from both of us Todd," Richard growled back. "If I see you trying to put negative thoughts in Ravens head they'll never find your body, I swear."

Jason's face fell into an angry frown.

"I'm just trying to save you all the drama. When Kori or Babs do finally return your gonna see what I mean and you're gonna hate yourself."

With that, the younger man walked away.

Richard glared at the spot he stood at.

Jason was wrong.

He would never stop loving her.

...

 **Next day**

"Master Bruce sends his regards and has asked if you would attend a charity Gala in his place," Alfred told him. "You and Miss Raven might enjoy a night away?"

Richard nodded a plan for a nice date forming in his head. He had yet to take Raven out on an actual date. This would be a great opportunity for them.

"Sounds good," Richard replied to Alfred. "Where could I find a good place for a nice dress?"

...

 **That night.**

She loved the way he looked in his new Nightwing suit. It had a few upgrades and color changes but it still fit him like a second skin. He looked so handsome. His hair was growing and had a curl to it but he had put it in a man bun which on him looked attractive and strong.

She didn't even realize she was staring.

He did, however, and he smirked.

"Like what you see?" He questioned.

She flushed and looked away.

"Kidding Raven, I don't mind if you'd rather patrol me than the city, "he said with a laugh. "Although I'm not the prettiest thing on top of this tower, you are, so I'm the lucky one."

Raven opened her mouth to give a snarky retort but the sudden appearance of another presence caused her to turn around, Nightwing following suit. The two Titans were faced with the half orange and half black mask-clad face of Slade.

"How romantic," the man drawled. "I always did think you two would end up together."

Raven, sensing the danger, stood in front of Nightwing in a defensive stance.

"Slade," Raven said with a glare. "What do you want now?"

She could feel Nightwings anticipation and anxiety.

Slade sauntered up to them, making Raven take a step back.

"What I want is not here, I notice, but I still see some potential for amusement."

Damian, he was talking about Damian.

"Obsessed with more kids, Slade," Raven hissed. "They keep getting younger."

"You can go to hell," Nightwing continued for her. "You couldn't get Robin then, you won't get him now."

Slade let his one good eye travel from Nightwing to Raven, an act that did not go unnoticed. It was so very much predatory that it caused Nightwing to grab onto her arm.

"The boy isn't truly my target," Slade continued. "No, I just offered my help. It suited my needs but now I see an opening."

Something tackled Nightwing to the ground and before Raven could assist him against what she figured was a Slade bot, she was grabbed by Slade. Not wanting to have to be saved again she quickly let a blast of power hit Slade. The man in question was thrown back but with his strong grip still on her. Both went over the building while Nightwing fought off more bots.

Raven was able to fly up but Slade had a strong grip on her leg. Knowing she had no choice she flew them to the next building over.

The two landed and she quickly used her training to try to subdue him but he was faster and stronger, her powers giving her the slightest advantage against the villain. Using her soul-self she was able to grab the man and finally subdue him.

"They've been training you," he said as she walked towards him carefully. "You learn fast. You always do seem to impress me, Raven."

"Why do you want Robin, Slade?" she questioned. "What did you mean by offering your help?"

Slade continued his taunting.

"And a relationship with Nightwing," he said to her. "You to fit very well together, I assume you are a reason behind his sudden reappearance? He was gone for months and then suddenly he's back along with his pretty little half-demon friend."

Raven glared and tightened her hold on him.

"Why do you want Robin?" she repeated.

"You truly have grown to be quite a beautiful, Raven," he continued. "I can see why Nightwing seems so smitten with you. You and he fit each other much better than you fit with young Garfield."

Raven felt a wave of anger hit her. Garfield was a topic she despised being mentioned, she despised talking about him.

"Shut up," she hissed. "Don't you speak about him."

"A sore spot," he said to her. "That relationship must have ended quite poorly if it makes your eyes spark red with anger. Was it Terra?"

Raven knew what he was doing but it had been such a long time since someone had mentioned her that she lost it.

"Shut up!" she growled (quite literally). "I swear Slade, I can kill you right now and I wouldn't care. No one would."

She knew he was smirking under his mask, she could feel his confidence.

"It was Terra wasn't it," he continued. "Beastboy could never quite get over her happy and jubilant personality. Did you really expect your relationship to last when he had to settle for dark and gloomy instead of happy and joyful? Nightwing is truly the better choice, he works with Batman. He's used to dark and broody but perhaps..."

Slade was unable to finish as he was tossed against the nearest wall by an angry half demon.

Raven was losing control as she slammed the man against the walls. He grunted in pain and was unable to escape. Her inner demon enjoying the pain and fear she could finally feel from the man. She was about to toss him off the building when she was tackled by a blur of green.

"Raven," the blur of green said to her. "Stop, your gonna kill him!"

Thinking it was some sort of trick she sent tendrils of her dark soul towards the blur. How dare they use Gar to trick her.

"Whoa," the vision of Gar said turning into a bird to avoid her. She continued to go after him, completely forgetting about Slade.

She had the vision and was about to banish it when she was grabbed from behind. Sensing it was Nightwing, she immediately calmed down and realized the green blur was a real person. A real Gar.

Slade was gone but in his place Cyborg and Red Robin stood.

She released Beastboy and looked towards Red. She was still being held by Nightwings calming arms.

"They came to the manor," Red said to her. "We came to find you two when we saw the attack."

"Which isn't over," Nightwing said to the group as Slade bots began to circle them.

Raven wanted to leave, she wanted to run away and hide forevermore, it was Nightwings presence that was keeping her calm. She was thankful for him at that moment and that overpowered the feeling of sadness that came with Gars presence.

"We can talk later," Nightwing continued. "We have a battle on our hands, Titans go."

The team nodded and went in for the attack.

...

 **Make up your mind Raven! Anyways here we go with the chappie. So what happened between Raven and BB? We'll see next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Holidays!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **4 + years ago**

 _It was a standoff between the two._

 _Grey versus green._

 _Girl versus boy._

 _The fight would end in tears at the least and death at the most. That's why Dick stood in between them, he was acting as the referee. A shitty referee._

" _You said you stopped visiting her, "Raven said._

 _Dick could feel the anger, betrayal, and hurt laced in her voice._

" _You promised," she continued._

" _I don't see what the freaking problem is!" Gear yelled._

" _You never can!" Raven yelled back, causing something to burst in black energy._

 _It had been the day. A hell of a day._

 _First, he got into a fight with Kori, something Dick hated getting into. Then Adonis had attacked and groped Raven, Gar nowhere to be found (in reality he was hanging out with a 'slowly getting her memories back' terra). Vic had been shut down and was recovering. Gar was oblivious._

" _Terra is still my friend and she's getting her memories back, I want to be there for her."_

 _Dick cringed. He sensed the hurt in Raven growing._

" _What about me?" She said, her voice breaking. "Adonis grabbed me today. He said vulgar things and then touched me. Where were you when I needed you? Where you with Terra when Adonis threatened to rape me?"_

 _Gar twitched slightly but said nothing which Dick knew was the nail in the coffin for their short-lived relationship._

" _It's like you don't even care," Raven said with a quiver. "You're so obsessed with someone who couldn't care less about you. You're so obsessed with Terra that you forget I'm here. Get over her! She doesn't care, she left you for Slade once and never came back and yet like the pathetic ass you are you put her above everyone else. Everyone who actually fucking cares!"_

 _Dick winced at her words. There was the hammer driving the nail._

 _Gars cheeks turned red with rage. Dick thought for a second he might go beast on Raven._

" _Cares! Are you talking about yourself cuz that's a laugh? You couldn't care less. You wanna know why I don't give up on Terra! Cuz she's worth it. She has actual feelings and unlike you, she has the capacity to love. You're the pathetic one!"_

" _That is enough!" Kori's sudden shout rang._

 _All three Titans looked to the alien princess in shock. Said princess gestured to Raven._

 _Both Gar and Dick turned to look at the empath._

 _She had tears in her eyes and she suddenly sank into the ground in a pool of black energy._

" _Gar," Dick began._

" _Oh fuck off," Gar replied as he turned into a bird and flew out of the closest window._

 _Raven had left the next day and so had Gar. Dick knew it was the start of the end if the team. Soon Vic was offered a spot on the JL and then he left too. That left the couple alone which in the future would signal their doom as well._

 _The Titans were no more._

 _..._

 **Present**

The battle with the bots had gone well but Slade had managed to escape. Right now Richard was with Victor the robot, and with Tim in the kitchen. Alfred was making lunch, Damian was glaring, and Gar, the green one, was off to the side being broody.

"It's good to see you man," Victor said to him. "I was worried when I heard about the shooting and it took months before I could finally track down Gar. We wanted to see how you were, didn't know it to be a small reunion with Rae too."

Richard didn't have much to say so he nodded.

He then turned to look at Gar. He was just sitting in thought. Richard didn't like the fact that he was here. Raven was hiding away in her room because of him. He didn't truly know how the two broke up but he knew it had been bad.

He may be biased but he was sure it was Gars fault.

"Dinner is served," Alfred said as he placed a few plates down.

The men all ate in relative and awkward silence.

No one noticing the green man leaves.

...

Raven sat meditating. After her encounter with Gar, she felt both embarrassed and apologetic.

As much as she wanted to avoid him she never wanted to hurt him. She couldn't believe how badly she lost control today.

A knock at her door made her get up. She opened the door to nothing and closed it in annoyance. She didn't notice the green fly.

Suddenly in front of her was the last person she wanted to see.

He had a sheepish smile and to her relief, she felt no animosity. Just regret.

"Your hair is longer," were the first things out of his mouth. "Looks good."

She wanted to demand he tell her why he was there. She wanted to run. She wanted to smack him. Instead, she looked at him.

"You're a lot taller. You look good."

The two stood awkwardly staring each other.

"We should talk."

...

"So Raven's here," Victor said breaking the awkward silence of the dinner. "You two looked close."

Richard lowered his spoon and glared at the half robotic man.

He was large and intimidating with white metallic armor but Richard didn't care. He wasn't about to be told anything about his relationship with Raven.

"I came back knowing that you were different, Bruce says you're basically an asshole," he continued. "I came here to check on you, maybe try to help you with your memories but I swear if I find out you are taking advantage of Raven I will boom you to another dimension myself."

Richard was about to argue but Victor kept going.

"You're my friend, you really are, but I'll be damned if you hurt Raven. You may not remember but you have a history with women. A bad history. Don't you fucking dare take advantage of her you hear me? She deserves better than some pretty boy man whore."

Victor stood up leaving a shocked and angry Richard behind him. He didn't care. Raven was his world now and nothing would make him forget or hurt her.

He was not a man whore.

...

Raven actually smiled at Gar and Gar awkwardly smiled back. It was what they had needed to do years ago but better late than never.

"We really never should have been a couple, we were not compatible."

He was right.

The two had sat and begun talking about what had gone wrong. In the end, it was starting a relationship in general. They hadn't been ready and in the end, both were at fault for its awful demise.

"I admit that at the time I wasn't able to express any real emotions for you and I apologize," she said. "I wasn't attentive enough."

He placed his hand on her knee in a comforting gesture.

"And I was obsessed with Terra," he replied. "Which did backfire again. You were right, she didn't really care about me how I cared about her. And from you all I wanted more attention but when you weren't able, instead of talking it out I looked for it in other places."

"We should have stayed just friends," she replied.

"We can still be," he replied. "A few weeks after the meltdown at the tower I looked for you. You did a good job hiding by the way. I've wanted to apologize to you since that day, to be honest. I hated seeing you cry."

Raven nodded.

"I didn't want to see you," she told him." Hiding was the only thing I could think if. How Batman found me I'll never know."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"I'm glad we talked about this," he said to her. "Cuz I missed just talking with you. I remember we started our relationship because you were there for me when I was down. You helped me and I guess I thought we could do romance. When we couldn't I guess I thought you had given up or I had failed. It didn't feel good."

"I was an angsty teen with uncontrollable powers," she replied. "Romance was hard but I thought that you could help me. We both needed to grow up before we tried any relationships in general. How are you now? Any ladies?"

Gar blushed.

"Yeah," he replied. "She's a news reporter back in Sun City, the town I protect. She's pregnant with our first kid now. You?"

Raven eyes widened in shock. Gar with a kid. In the past she wouldn't be able to see it but the Gar sitting with her now was different and in a good way. He would be a good dad.

"Congrats," she said. "And as for me, there's no one special."

She wanted to tell him about Richard but she decided against it. Enough people knew about them.

Gar looked unconvinced but nodded anyway.

The two chatted for some more time before Raven said she was ready for dinner and had to take a bath to clean off the day before. Gar nodded and left the room.

As he walked down the hallway he decided to head towards a certain someone. A certain someone who's scent was all over Raven's room.

No one special his ass.

Richard was walking towards the room which Gar found lucky. He walked up to him and stopped him.

"Dick," he said forcefully. "Can we talk?"

Richard stopped and looked at the green man.

"Were you with Raven?" he questioned angrily. "I swear if you hurt her."

Gar grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now you listen to me," he said. "I could smell you all over her room. She said it was nothing but I know she's lying. Raven is my friend and sure we had a falling out but she is still my friend. What. Are. You. Doing. With. Her?"

Richard glared and smacked his hand away.

"None of your business," he said sternly. "It's between Raven and me and I won't have you or Victor or Jason or anyone saying anything. Why can't any of you leave us alone? Why can't any of you believe that this genuine?"

Gar relaxed. He could tell Dick was telling the truth. Gar also had to admit that the two fit very well together. Hell of a lot better than he fit with her.

"I believe you," Gar told Richard. "Look, man, I always thought you and Raven fit well together. I mean you even went to hell and back for her when she died and went kid on us. I just got to give you the typical warning. Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you."

Richard stood shocked. Finally, someone that actually believed him. Well someone besides Slade.

Richard nodded but then realized what Garfield had said.

"Wait what do you mean died and went kid on us?"

"Boy, you really don't remember anything do you?"

Gar then spent the next hour or so refreshing him on what happened in the past.

...

Two Days Later

Gar and victor stayed for the next few days just hanging out. Raven ended up watching and in-house movie and training with them, it was fun. Richard and Victor glared at each other a few times but it had been a good time anyhow.

They had to leave but they promised to visit more, making Raven feel happy. It was nice having the guys around.

Right now Raven was trying to get ready for their date. Richard had worked hard in preparing. He had delivered her some beautiful flowers, he got her a dress, and he even got her a new hollow ring.

Right now she was blonde and blue eyed which felt odd but Richard promised it would be an amazing first date. A charity gala which consisted of dinner, dancing, and watching a bunch of rich snooty men and women get extremely drunk.

The dress itself was beautiful. It suited her very well. Richard, of course, thought it looked better on the floor where it currently was right now.

His fingers were teasing her naked flesh as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Richard," she gasped. "The Gala starts in an hour."

Richard ignored her as he let his fingers toy with her breast.

"We have time," he said as he lowered his hand to cup her womanhood and let his fingers enter her.

She moaned softly as his digits moved inside her. She came a moment later.

"We had time," he said as he continued to kiss her neck.

She smiled and went to kiss him back.

...

"I wanted to patrol with Raven," Robin said with a pout. "Not with you."

Red Robin rolled his eyes and ignored the child he thought was a brat.

"I can patrol on my own," the boy continued. "I don't need you to babysit me."

"I'm not babysitting you," Red hissed. "There are madmen who are after you, you specifically. We all want to keep you safe. Just get over it."

Robin continued to pout.

Red was about to scold Robin when suddenly gas bombs went off around them.

"Robin!" Red cried as he jumped into action.

The gas was tear gas and it was becoming difficult for both birds to see.

They were in trouble.

...

"I feel like a lucky man," Richard said to her.

The couple was currently enjoying the boujee atmosphere.

Candles were lit, champagne bubbled in their glasses. Raven was eating a delicious piece of medium rare steak with a side of potatoes and salad, Richard had gone for the lobster and a baked potato. Couples were dancing, the music was some soft jazz. It was a wonderful date.

"I'm with the most beautiful woman here and I'm the only one who gets to see her at her natural and much more beautiful state, " he continued. " how lucky can a man get."

Raven flushed a pretty pink.

"You are so cheesy lover boy," she said with a soft giggle. " I am far from the prettiest but thank you."

"Rae," he said with a smirk. "All these other women are generic. Even with the blonde hair blue eyes, you knock them out of the water. You are gorgeous."

Raven smiled.

"Care to dance my lady?" He said giving her his hand.

Raven took the appendage and the two waltzed on to the dance floor.

The room was crowded and normally she would go into empathy overload in these situations but being with Richard always seemed to keep her calm. As if the bond they shared was stronger than any emotion around her. It was then that Raven had realized how the bond had returned and how much stronger it was.

"If I could I would kiss you but the tabloids would go insane," he said with a charming smile. "I guess I can settle for this but when we get home it's me, you, a bed, and some more champagne but some of Bruce's good stuff."

Raven smiled some more as feelings of lust, love, passion, and joy filled her senses.

This definitely could work.

...

Slade bots continued to attack him. Each time he struck one down another would be right behind it.

Robin was pissed.

"Come out from wherever you are hiding you coward!" the young bird cried out.

Robin was suddenly struck by something causing him to see stars.

"You wanna repeat that again," a smooth voice hissed. " Red Robin is subdued and the Titans are nowhere to be seen. You're done, kid. Give up and you'll survive."

Robin tried to hit the masked man but he missed. The gas was beginning to hinder his breathing. Still, he would be damned if he gave up.

"Go to hell Slade!" he cried as he attacked the man again.

"Been there and done that," he said in his smooth voice. "Just ask pretty Raven. Once we have you she's next. She'll be a much more enjoyable hostage."

Robin angered by Slade's lewd implications cried in fury and launched an attack.

...

Raven and Richard continued to dance. The two lost in each other's eyes. That is until a brave soul decided to cut in.

"Oh my God," a high pitched voice said as her arm reached out to grab Richard. "You're Dick Grayson! Bruce Wayne's ward."

Raven cringed at the high pitch and immediately she knew who it was.

Kitten Moth.

Richard not looking pleased with her at all pushed her away.

"Yes I am Richard Grayson," he said with emphasis on the Richard. "And if you don't mind, I'm here enjoying a dance with my date."

Raven frowned as the girl made a pouty face as she walked away.

Raven had heard that Killer Moth had set up his illegal business in Gotham so she wasn't surprised that Kitten was here. Raven was pretty sure that various crime lords and mob bosses were present at the charity gala. Gotham was known for its more than corrupt politicians.

Still, it was annoying to see such a nuisance after so many years.

"You okay Rae," Richard said bringing her out of her thought.

She nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "That was just Kitten. Her dads a crime boss. We used to fight them back at Jump. She had a crush on you when you were still Robin. Her presence can only spell trouble now."

Richard nodded.

"Well let's keep an eye out then," he replied. "I'm enjoying our date and would rather it not be ruined by some insipid blonde."

Raven nodded but she already knew the night wouldn't end the way either had planned. For now, she would enjoy her date and keep an eye out for any problems and keep an eye out for the crazed blonde bimbo.

...

Said blonde bimbo was on the phone outside.

"You have to get rid of her daddy, "she ugly cried. "Dick Grayson is so rich and handsome. I want him."

Her creepy crawly father replied to her and the plan was set in motion.

It was about to become one of those kinds of nights for the birds. One of those nights indeed.

...

Red was having a hard time keeping the bots in control and to make matters worse, he couldn't find Robin.

He tried calling for help but the signal wasn't going out.

The gas was making him cough too. He hadn't had an asthma attack in years but he felt like today might be one of those days.

The smoke refused to clear up.

He heard a battle cry and knew it was Robin but he couldn't get to him. He kept fighting off the bots but things weren't looking good.

...

Raven had gone to the bathroom leaving Richard to get them more drinks. He was holding a nice glass of wine for her and a whiskey for himself when suddenly someone took the wine.

"Dick darling!" It was the cat girl Raven mentioned. "I see you've finally ditched the date. Rosé! My absolute favorite how did you know?"

Richard glared daggers at the bimbo.

"How dare you," he seethed in anger. The darkness rising to the surface.

Kitten, being the idiot she took no notice.

"Oh Dickie-poo," she said making Richards' eye twitch. "I just came here to keep you company. I saw that horrid woman you were with walk away with an entire group of men. What a slut! I thought you deserved better than some whore in a hideous dress."

Richard was literally about to strangle the blonde but a sudden sense of fear made him drop the glass of whiskey and run.

Raven was in trouble.

...

She was in a slight dilemma.

On one hand, she could easily knock all five men away with her powers but that would expose her and possibly Richard. Which in turn would expose Batman.

Not a good idea.

She could try to fight them by hand which she felt could work if two of them didn't have guns and two didn't have knives.

Yes, she was in a pickle.

The man leading the group looked familiar and she could sense a disgusting feeling of lust radiating off him.

"Kitten didn't mention you were as sexy as you are," he said pointing a gun at her. "All she said was to snuff you but damn I'd rather have a piece of that fine ass. That dress belongs on the floor. Grab her boys. Well take her out to the van and each have us a turn with those fine legs wrapped around us..."

Raven cringed in disgust as the men all ran towards her.

Luckily in their attack, they forgot about their weapons. She managed to knock them all out but she forgot about the ringleader who grabbed her from behind and had one of the discarded knives at her neck.

"Feisty," he said with a purr. "I like that."

Raven was about to flip the man over but he was tackled to the ground by a blur in a black suit.

Richard was on the man beating the ever living shit out of him. All Raven could sense from him was darkness and anger.

He had lost control.

...

Robin grunted in pain as he felt the sharp object lodge into his gut. The young boy fell to the ground in pain.

"It would have been easier if you had surrendered first, Robin," Slade said kicking him. " but you'll survive. We have plans for you and Raven. She'll join you soon."

Slade grabbed him by his arm and tossed him over his shoulder as the world went black for Damian Wayne.

...

He was definitely having an asthma attack. He couldn't get any air in or out and he honestly felt like was about to faint when all the gas was suddenly blown away.

Red Robin took in gasps of fresh air but he still struggled.

He looked up to see a small boy in a blue suit with an S fly towards him. A much larger man with a blue suit beside him

"Get him back to the cave," the large man said to the boy. "I'm going to help Batman with Deathstroke."

The small boy easily picked him up and off the west.

...

Raven had no choice but to tackle Richard down which in retrospect was not the greatest idea.

The two landed and Richard thinking he was being attacked punched her in the face. It hurt but it would heal.

He immediately realized what he had done and went into shock.

"No!" He cried. "I didn't mean to hit you. Let me go, Raven, I need to kill him. He made me hurt you."

"Richard, "she said wrapping her arms around him. "Calm down. You need to calm down."

He continued to struggle against her and pushed her away to go towards the ringleader. He was blinded by his rage. So blinded he didn't notice one of the men get up and launch himself at him with a knife.

Raven did see him and she didn't even think twice before she put herself in between them.

She felt the cool blade stab high into her shoulder.

"Great another stab wound," she thought. "But at as long as he's safe I'll be fine. Worth it."

Raven fell to the ground in pain. She was dizzy and couldn't quite comprehend what was happening but she knew she was in strong arms. She knew she was safe.

 **End**

I used to have a set up time-line. I fell off of that on chapter 3. Anyways I like how its going. Thanks for all the reviews! I feel like I don't say that enough, I should start answering them.

As for that thing about Tim with Asthma. Idk if that's true or not I just made it up for the story. Tim looks like would have asthma to me. All that bat money tho, that's gotta buy him the best treatments.

So whats the tally as of now?

For NightRae: Tim, Alfred, Gar, and even Slade

Against NightRae: Vic and Jason are pretty much against it.

Undecided/ Unknown: Damian is undecided but how will Bruce react? What does Mr. J think about it?

We'll find out in the chapters to come!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Richard was overreacting like the drama queen he's always been.

"Richard I am fine put me down," she said as she struggled against the fast walking man.

Said man ignored her.

"For the love of..," she hissed. "At least take the back exit so no one sees us. I hope for your sake that Kitten's guys all stay unconscious and don't try to follow us."

Richard listened and began to walk out the back but at a very fast pace.

"I've literally healed," she said trying to reassure him. "I feel fine. I would honestly rather you put me down and we go back in and dance some more."

"Your dress is covered in blood Raven," he said with seriousness in his voice. "And I don't care if you've healed I want to get you out of here. If I could id go back in there and kill all 5 of them and kitten. "

Raven believed him.

"Richard," she said trying to calm him down. "If you put me down and let me walk I'll reward you or something. Just let me down."

Richard shook his head and continued down the hall until they reached the back exit.

"Just let me do this for you, "he said to her as they exited and headed to his bike. "You got stabbed because of me and I feel extremely guilty. If you let me take care of you I'll reward you instead. I know how much you like it when I go..."

"Stop being crude," she hissed." And I didn't get stabbed because of you. I got stabbed because that crazed blonde lunatic thought she could get in your pants by having me murdered. I was handling them fine before you got there."

He sat her on his bike and pulled out his first aid kit. He then cleaned up her arm and ensured she truly was healed.

"Well, "he began. "I should have been there to protect you. You're my woman, I need to be the one to keep you safe."

Raven glared at him and pushed him back.

"Now you listen to me Richard Grayson," she scolded. "I am my own woman and I don't need you to keep me safe. We both have jobs where we risk our lives. We keep each other safe. It's a team effort and if I get hurt so be it. If it means keeping you safe then it's worth it. Besides, I'm fine."

Richard pouted.

"I just don't like people risking their lives for me," he said quietly. "It feels like I failed them when they get hurt."

Raven picked up his chin and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss.

"Oh Richard," she replied. " that's just how our lives are. It's not a failure when one of us gets injured. It's a success because we didn't die. We fight super villains for a living. We are all bound to get hurt. Stop being so macho and just let it go."

She could tell Richard was about to agree but the sound of the communicator's distress signal interrupted them.

"This is Raven," she said into hers.

...

Raven spent the next three hours making sure Damian was 100% healed. Truth be told it took her about an hour to heal his wound but she became overly worried. She ended up healing every little bruise he got that day

Richard was by her the entire time and now both were in the cot next to Damian's. The woman fast asleep after the energy spent knocked her out.

Richard was observing the room.

Bruce was by Damian's side in a chair. Tim and Jason were at another wall just waiting for the boy to wake up. Alfred was making his favorite meal and the Kent's were sitting on the couch across the bed. Young Jon using his father as a pillow.

It had been the night.

"You seem very cozy with Raven," Bruce said quietly. "Alfred says you've been doing well."

Richard sent his usual glare at Bruce.

"Don't worry," Bruce replied. "I'm not going to comment on your relationship. I already heard from victor. You're an adult as is she. You two can handle your own relations, you don't need my input."

Richard nodded.

"She's been good for me and for Damian," he told Bruce. "The kid loves having her here. They meditate together."

Bruce nodded.

"I'm glad," he replied. "Damian doesn't open up easily and I'm glad someone was able to see past his act and still be there for him."

"She's very patient with all of us," Richard continued. "Honestly she's a breath of fresh air. You were smart to call her in."

Bruce nodded.

...

The rest of the night was spent in the hospital wing waiting till daybreak. It was about 7 am when Damian finally arose.

"Father, "he groaned as he looked around.

"They're all asleep, "said the calming voice of Raven. "You've been out for the past 12 hours."

Damian slowly sat up and noticed the full room.

"What happened?" He questioned." Why is Jon here?"

"Slade," was all Raven replied.

"The tear gas," Damian said as his memories of the evening returned.

"Yup," Raven said as she handed the boy water. "He also stabbed you but I healed you."

"Why is Jon here again?" Damian questions.

"I helped save you!" The young boy said. He apparently had been awake.

Soon the rest of the room began to awaken.

"Damian," Bruce said standing up and going over to check on his son. "How are you feeling?"

"Father!" Damian said just nothing his dad. "You're back. I'm fine. What is going on and why is Slade after me? Why are Jon and Clark here?"

Raven felt the boy's nervousness and anticipation. She could also feel the seriousness in both Bruce and Clark who she figured was Superman.

"We have a problem," Superman/Clark said.

Raven sat up straight to listen.

...

Everyone sat at the dinner table the next day. Including the newcomer, young Jonathan Kent.

Attempts to take the boy had occurred as well and it had been agreed that Jon and Damian would be safer with Raven and Richard. Yes, they would be together which could mean they could both be taken at once but the two were known to work well together. They could help keep each other safe.

Clark and Bruce had gone off to do more league stuff so Raven was once again left in charge.

Jon was a sweetheart and the complete opposite of Damian. She smiled as the two bickered.

"No you will go with Richard and I will go with Raven," Damian argued.

"Or we can both go with her," he replied. "Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you get to hug her. I wanna see her powers."

Richard and Tim both snorted in laughter and Jason rolled his eyes.

"I do not have a crush on Raven," Damian yelled with a blush. "She's just more tolerable than Grayson, Drake, and Todd!"

Raven giggled.

"How about this," the voice of Alfred said as he brought out dessert and a hat? "You two have bickered quite enough. We will pull a number out of this hat. Whoever gets matching numbers will patrol together. Might as well add some random surprise to Gotham and this manner."

Raven looked to Richard who shrugged.

Raven nodded back and the two boys fought to get the first number.

The older bat sons and Raven followed suit.

"One," Richard said with a smirk.

"Me too!" Jon yelled. "Cool!"

"I got 3," Damian said looking hopefully at Raven who shook her head.

"That would be me," Tim replied with his own frown.

That left Raven and Jason who Raven could feel was not happy.

"I can go alone," Raven replied.

"No you cannot," Damian and Richard said together.

"We all promised Batman and Superman we would stay in pairs," Tim finished for them.

Raven looked at Jason who just gave her a glare and then a smirk.

This wouldn't end well.

...

They patrolled the city the very same night and she realized Jason Todd was an asshole.

She didn't know if it was his tragic past or just his normal personality but it didn't matter. He was an ass.

He made quips about taking advantage of Richard. He implied she was a whore. He kept taking off without her.

And she still wasn't sure what she did to deserve it.

"Wait," she called out.

He had taken off again after a bank a lark near them had gone off.

She caught up quickly but it was the fact that he took off in general.

...

"So you have a crush on Raven," Red Robin teased.

Robin scowled and continued to look over the city.

"I think she can do much better than Nightwing," Robin said moments later. " memories or not, Raven deserves someone better."

Red smirked. He knew the kid was lying. Richard was his favorite. He was closed to Richard than his own father. His little crush was clouding his mind but should Raven decide on anyone else, young Damian would do everything to stop any other suitors.

"I think they'll do fine," Red said with a smile.

...

"That was fun," Superboy said as he tied up the last crook.

Fighting smirked as he put the money bags back in the bank.

"You fight pretty well kid," Nightwing said as the two exited into the alley.

"Thanks!" The kid beamed. "I've always wanted to fight with you and I wasn't disappointed! You're as cool as Damian always said you were."

Nightwing stopped in his tracts shocked.

He was as cool as Damian said he was. For some reason that made him feel happy and something he couldn't quite explain but he felt it.

He smiled.

...

Raven and Redbook were thrown back by a sonic burst the moment they walked in.

"Omigod, Raven!" A slightly familiar voice said as she tried to get up.

After a small struggle, she got up and was treated by a familiar, greasy face.

Did they all just decide to move to Gotham?

"Control freak," she grimaced.

The man was still fat and was beginning to bald. His skin was also still awful and he had a new goatee. He looked to have new tech which worried her but she was sure he would be an easy takedown.

"It's good to see you, dark girl!" He said happily. "It's been a while."

"Who the fuck is that?" Red Hood asked as he picked himself up.

Raven kept her eyes on control freak but from the way the Batman recoiled she knew Redhood was pointing a gun.

"Whoa whoa now," Control freak said putting his gloved hands up. "No need for guns. Names the Controller, aka control freak, and also your worst nightmare."

Raven yelled out as chaos ensued when control freak reached for his belt and Redhood lunged in for a tackle.

The fight that ensued was insane. Control freak, or The Controller, had become much more of an adversary.

He used a video game controller to animate terrifying game characters into the real world. They were somewhat difficult to defeat but the two heroes were able to.

It all came to crashing halt when The Controllers controller was shot up by Redhood.

"How dare you, you cretin!" The villain gelled. "Take this."

Suddenly Redhood was hit by a blast that came from Controllers hand. Raven managed to use the distraction to take him down.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried sending the man into a wall and out of consciousness.

After that, she quickly flew to Redhood who was twitching uncontrollably. Sensing his distress she teleported than to the manor. Once in the manor, she pulled off his mask to see his eye wide open, bloodshot and rapidly moving.

He was having a nightmare. Whatever controller had hit him with was inducing fear into the man. Fear so strong that the moment Raven could sense it. She wanted to vomit.

The Joker.

She quickly settled her own emotions and began to help him through it. She used her empathy to soothe him gently for she found it best to do this than abruptly stop the terrors as that tended to make the person wake up in complete confusion and with a racing heartbeat. This was better.

But also more taxing on her.

After a few minutes of healing she felt safe enough to finish but after the whole ordeal with The Controller and having to heal someone with intense emotions, she became so exhausted she fell unconscious on the floor next to Jason

...

It was like floating in the clouds. Warm and fluffy clouds. He felt so calm and relaxed he didn't want to open his eyes but he knew he should and so alas Jason Todd woke up from one of the best naps him had ever taken.

As he arose he realized he was on the floor and that Raven was beside him unconscious. The memories then slowly returned to him. The fight, the blast, the nightmares.

She must have healed him.

Jason frowned at the thought.

He purposely had been a jerk to her the entire time and yet she healed him like she would any friend. And as much as he hated to admit, he felt better than he had in a very long time. He felt something he hadn't felt in so long.

Comfort.

Jason picked up the girl off the floor and walked her into the living room where he gently placed her on the sofa. He decided to watch her for a bit, feeling perplexed by the woman. She used up her energy to make him feel better even after his cruel words. It was no wonder Dick thought himself in love. If he could have someone with that comforting presence in his bed every night he wouldn't want to let her go either.

That's when Jason realized something.

Raven was said to have been a shy, emotionally guarded woman but she was still a woman. A man like Dick Grayson, memories or not, knew how to woo any women to get what he wanted.

It wasn't her taking advantage if his .he was taking advantage of her.

Jason Shook His head at the thought.

He stared at the sleeping blue bird who had made him feel better than he had in a while. He hated to admit it but now he saw what his brothers seemed to see and a sudden urge to protect her swelled in his being.

The thought of Dick perplexed him too.

He felt a bit odd as he didn't usually like to get into people's business so he wouldn't mess with the relationship however he did know one thing and that was that he definitely wanted to know more about the mysterious girl before him. Maybe get her to help him too, but he wasn't ready to admit that quite yet.

Jason's pondering distracted him so he didn't notice the entrance of his older adopted brother.

...

"What are you doing?" Richard growled at the man hovering over his unconscious girlfriend.

Todd looked up and glared.

"Nothing," he replied as he turned and walked away.

Richard wasn't convinced but Ravens stirring caught his attention. The girl in question sat up looking confused.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion.

"You were asleep, Todd was watching over you like a crew."

Raven's eyes lit up in understanding.

"I was healing him, " she replied. "I must have exhausted my powers. I guess I passed out. What's with the face, oh no don't tell me you're jealous?"

She sent a smile at him and he felt like he had melted.

"I get a little territorial but I trust you, Raven," he said picking her up bridal style. "Still, I say that I deserve a little something, don't I? I didn't kill him on the spot."

He let out her quiet giggle and nodded. He walked her into her room and the two had a fun night of pleasurable exploration.

 **End**

 **Sorry, this took so long. I got an Intuos and all I want to do is draw! This is still alive though so don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a quiet day at the manor.

Raven, Damian, Richard, and Jon all sat at the dinner table enjoying Alfred's chicken soup. Bruce Tim and Jason were on patrol. Cookies were baking in the oven.

Calm and serene but Raven still felt like she was going to panic and destroy something.

The sudden sound of the doorbell rang through the air.

"Ah," Alfred said as he pulled the cookies from the oven. "That must be Miss Gordon."

Raven could feel Damian's eyes on her. She was happy to sense no feelings of love from Richard but she still had doubts.

What if he saw Barbara and all his memories came flying back and she went flying out?

She looked at her half-finished soup, her appetite slowly fleeting away.

She felt Richard place his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

She felt a surge of love flood her senses and she smiled. The doubt fading away.

...

She was a pretty woman and he felt a sense of comfort around her but like everyone else, she was a stranger.

A stranger who was hugging him like an old flame.

He wanted to push her away but he also didn't want to be rude. He didn't feel right about pushing her away. He also didn't feel right not pushing her away as he could see Raven from over her here and she looked sad.

It hurt his heart seeing the woman he loved look so depressed but he just couldn't push Gordon away.

"It's nice to see your boy wonder," the when chair bound woman said as she released him to sit back in her chair.

Richard nodded.

"You must be Barbra Gordon," he replied. His eyes still on his girlfriend who stood awkward staring at the ground.

Barbara, or Babs as she had asked to be called, looked a little disappointed but nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's me. I was told you had lost your memory. I thought I would come by and maybe give your brain a little boost."

Babs turned in her wheelchair towards Raven and stuck her hand out.

"You must be Raven," she said as Raven shook her hand, "Bruce told me about you. Says you've been doing wonders for boy wonders memory."

"Yes," Raven replied. "I'm a healer. Bruce called me to help."

Richard cringed slightly at Raven's monotone but said nothing.

The room was tense. Jon was oblivious but Damian was watching carefully.

"Ravens did more for Grayson than anyone else," he said with a glare. "She's doing fine Gordon, you didn't need to show up."

Richard was about to scold the kid but was beat to it.

"Damian!" Raven hissed. "Let's go meditate now!"

She grabbed the hot temp boy his arm and rushed out, leaving Richard alone with Barbara.

"Damian still doesn't like anyone I see," she laughed as she began to roll herself towards the door.

Richard shrugged.

"Let's talk, Dick," she said with a simple nod.

Richard followed.

...

...

"That was uncalled for and rude, Damian," Raven chided.

Damian scowled as he got into his position on the mat.

"Aren't you worried that Grayson will remember his flings with her and forget about you?" he asked.

Raven cringed and frowned at Damian's words.

"First off," she began. "Our business is our business only, not yours. Second, I thought you were against me being with Richard?"

Damian frowned.

"Originally I suppose," he said to her. "But I have become accustomed to your presence and should Richard and you have a fallout, I am of..."

Damian suddenly became quiet and looked away. Raven felt a sense of sadness and worry flow through him and she understood.

"And you're afraid I would leave?" she continued for him.

The boy in question looked towards the floor.

"Damian," she began in a soothing and calm voice. "One day I may have to leave but that doesn't mean I would forget about you. I will always be there for you should you need me. You are a special boy and I care so much for you."

Raven stood up and walked towards the boy. Once she was with him she embraced him in a hug. To her surprise, he hugged her back.

"I don't want you to leave," he said. "I like you being here."

She patted him on the back but said nothing.

The two released each other and began to meditate.

...

They sat in silence for almost an hour as he helped her unpack for her stay. It was awkward and it was uncomfortable but he was not going to be the first one to say anything.

Finally, Babs broke the silence.

"So," she began. "Do I really not ring any bells in your empty head?"

Richard looked at her with a frown.

"I feel like I know you but other than that, no," he said. "I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly and looked up at him.

"Let's go to the kitchen," she said. "I feel like some coffee and Alfred's cookies."

He nodded and rolled her chair out.

"They said you had become a jerk," she said as they traveled to the kitchen. "But you still seem like the same boy wonder to me."

Richard gave her a small smile. She had Raven to thank for that.

Richard helped her up to a stool and made her a cup.

"Half and half with 2 sugars," she said with a smile. "Just how I like it. I see some of the memories are still in there."

Richard continued to stay awkwardly quiet. A feeling of guilt overflowing in him for he remembered that but he still didn't know how Raven took her tea.

"You know we were an on and off thing before right," she asked him.

Richard looked at the woman and nodded.

"I've been told," he replied stoically. "I have to be honest with you, I don't remember anything of that. Not the feelings, the memories, nothing. Barbara, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said seriously. "Look I'm not here to interfere with things but I thought that maybe, just maybe I could be the one to jog your memory."

Suddenly she grabbed him by the neck and planted a kiss on his lips. True loves kiss wasn't just a fairy tale.

He didn't push her away.

...

Raven stood at the kitchen entrance.

She had finished meditation with Damian and was headed to bed but wanted some tea.

She was surprised to see them kissing but she wasn't overly shocked. Barbara grabbed him and she couldn't blame Richard and for that but he wasn't pulling away. True loves kiss was perhaps not a fairy tale at all.

Raven felt hurt but deep down she knew this was bound to happen.

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her trance with a small shock.

"Sorry," Jason said putting his hands up.

Raven nodded and looked at the tall and large man.

"Can I help you, Jason?" She asked.

Jason had a small frown on his face and she could sense disappointment from him.

"You saw Dick and Babs."

It wasn't a question.

She nodded.

"Here to say you told me so?" She asked with a frown on her pretty face.

Jason sighed.

"No," he said. "I'm not. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Raven quirked an eyebrow. That was slightly unexpected.

"I am not," I'm replied honestly. " but this isn't exactly a shock. You and Damian were right. "

Jason stayed quiet for a Moment.

"I never thank thanked you for healing me," he said awkwardly.

Raven nodded.

"You don't have to," she said. " it's part of my job."

Jason shrugged.

"Well thanks anyways, I was able to get some actual sleep that night which was great. If you ever want to heal me again I try to be in bed by midnight."

Raven let a small smile slip and nodded.

"I have some spells and relics that can help you. Just follow me."

Jason nodded and internally he smirked.

...

He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel anything

Because he did. Kissing Barbara felt familiar to him. She had soft lips and there was a sense of comfort but a minuscule one.

Still, it didn't quite feel right.

Richard gently pushed her away.

"Anything?" The red-haired woman asked.

Richard backed up with a serious l9ok on his face.

"No,' he said with a stoic frown." Not really. I'm sorry Babs, I've gotta go."

He then directly turned around and rushed to his room.

As he walked he passed by Raven's Door and suddenly a huge feeling of guilt overtook him.

Then Jason Todd walked out and the guilt was replaced with anger.

The man walked right in front of him and the two squared each other up.

"What the hell are you doing in her room?"/Richard growled.

Jason glared

"Raven was just giving me some relics to help me sleep," he said with a strong voice. "What's it to you?"

Richard wanted to punch him but he took a deep breath instead.

"Stay away from her Todd," he said.

Jason made a sound that was half a grunt and a laugh and turned to look at him directly. He had a look of annoyance and disgust on bus face as he began.

"Oh fuck off Dick," he said emphasizing the Dick. " she was just helping me out. Nothing more nothing less and even if it was more, you aren't one to talk."

With that, Jason pushed Richard out of his way and walked away leaving a confused Richard in his wake.

Glaring as Jason walked away, Richard opened Raven's door.

He was angry. He wanted to raise his voice and demand why Rodd was in her room but the moment he saw Raven he knew something was wrong.

She was sitting at her window seat looking out.

She was the definition of the word melancholy. Very dark and depressed, like a cloud hanging over her head.

"Raven?" He said softly.

She ignored him and he decided to walk up to her. She continued to ignore him.

He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him.

"I think its best I left soon," she said quietly

Richards' eyes widened in surprise.

"Not this again raven!" He said with an exasperated sigh.

Raven stood up and grabbed both his hands and then looked into his eyes.

"When Barbara kissed you, you felt something," she said with a hint of sadness on her usual monotonic voice.

Richard was thrown back in shock. He hadn't realized he had seen them and he didn't know what to do.

"Raven," he said grabbing her hands in his.

He stayed quiet knowing he couldn't lie or make excuses.

"Your silence says a lot," Raven said pulling her hands.

"Wait," he said pulling them back. "Just wait. Yes, I felt something I can't like about it but you, not her, are still the one I love."

"Richard," she said looking at him. "Your memory needs to come back and I'm the one hindering that."

Richard was about to yell, he was about to cuss and argue with her but the alarms went off.

"I'm going with Tim," Raven said as she phased out of the room.

Richard scowled and punched the wall.

...

It was multiple attacks once more and Raven was very distracted.

"Watch out!" Red Robin yelled.

Raven barely managed to avoid the Slade bots gunshot and the bullet grazed her shoulder but she was fine. Red came from behind and took down the hot.

Luckily it was the last one.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Raven used her powers to vanish the bot and looked towards Red Robin.

"No, "she said honestly.

Red Robin frowned and walked towards her.

"Is it because of Oracle?" He asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter," she said as she floated up. "It's time I left."

Red Robin felt shocked.

"Wait? What?" He asked. "Why would you do that? What about Nightwing and Robin? Raven you know Robin needs you and Nightwing loves you. Oracle or not, he loves you."

"I'm holding him back," she responded with a monotone. "Oracle will help him more than I can. He denies it but he does feel something for her. Something that's real"

Red Robin shook his head. He wanted to argue with the empath but she was as thick as oil. She would have to learn the hard way.

"Whatever you feel is best Raven," he said to her.

Raven nodded.

...

It was a standoff between the now ex-couple.

Richard held her by the wrist. A tight grasp but not a painful one. Mostly it was a grasp of defiance. He was not going to let her go.

"Stop," he said forcefully. "You're being rash and irrational."

Raven tried to tug her arm away but he held on.

"Let go Dick," she said trying to emphasize the name.

Richard rolled his eyes. He knew the game she was trying to play and it wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to let her leave him. He would show her but she needed to stop being so stubborn.

"Raven," he said pulling her in. "Stop it, just stop! Get your head out of your self-pitying ass and look at me."

Richard gasped as he was sent back by Ravens dark powers. He hit the wall and was held to it.

"That's enough," she said with a frown. "This relationship…"

She paused and looked him in the eyes.

"This relationship isn't worth it."

Richard swore that his heart fell to his stomach.

He knew she was lying. She had to be lying. The relationship was worth everything to him. He knew it was also worth everything to her.

But why did he feel like she was serious.

She let him go,

"Fine," he said darkly. "Go then."

He walked towards her door but turned last second to look at her,

"You always act like you are alone Raven, but when someone finally tries to be with you, show you how much they care then you push them away. It's like it's what you want. Well, now you have it."

He slammed the door on his way out leaving the woman in question with unshed tears in her eyes.

End Chapter 10

We all knew this was coming. Right? IDK. I'm in a weird mood.

This marks the end of the first part of the story and we will move on to part 2.

Kinda a filler. Sorry for the late post. I have a lot at school! TBH this fic and my Raven/Jason fic will be the only ones updated! Maybe my dami/rae occasionally. At least till May.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The last blouse was on its hanger and put away meaning that Raven was now officially finished moving in. She let out a sigh of relief. It had been a rough few weeks getting out of Gotham and into her new home but the struggle was finally over.

"Raven," the voice of a young boy yelled out. "I'm hungry and so is Jon. You promised to take us out for pizza."

Raven took a quick breather and stood up to head to the living area of her new home courtesy of Bruce Wayne. It was a large 2 bedroom two bath cottage in a quiet suburb just outside of the city.

With her new home came a new roommate by the name of Damian Wayne. The young boy refused to let her leave alone and had all but demanded he joins her for her "protection". Bruce actually agreed to her surprise but more so for Damian's protection. He felt Damian was safer with her and he was doing well with her help.

So with that, the two super sons went to the metropolis. Jon was a very frequent visitor but his mother would drive by and pick him up every day since they'd arrived.

That was almost 4 weeks ago and almost 6 weeks since she had last spoken to or had seen Richard. He had ignored her and had begun to be around Barbara more. It wasn't to spite her or anything, they just seemed to gravitate towards one another but it was still hard to see.

The entire week after the breakup he would leave when she was near. Barbara was always with him when she saw them and although she was jealous she had to go let it go. Moving had been the best course of action for her and she had to admit she was glad she wasn't completely alone. It would take time but it was for the best.

Ri...Dick wasn't meant for her and being around him just hurt them both but he would get over it and so would she.

"Finally," Damian said as she walked into her nice new living room. "Let's go get Jon, we can eat then go on patrol."

Raven smiled. Even when he was Damian he was still a Robin.

...

...

It definitely was a feeling that he couldn't deny. It was a sense of familiarity that didn't turn him away like usual. Even he had to admit that of all the first meetings Barbara was the first person he felt he had known.

When he woke up it was to Bruce's face but he felt nothing. Damian visited him and he felt nothing. Tim nothing. Jason nothing.

His first meeting with Raven he felt no sense of familiarity. Nothing.

It was only Barbara that he felt he knew and it was tearing him apart.

He now understood why Raven had left. Even he couldn't deny that there was something he felt towards Barbara. He couldn't explain what he felt but it spooked Raven enough that she ended their short-lived relationship.

" _Dick."_

And he was honestly lost. He missed Raven more than anything but these unexplainable feelings for Barbara confused him. What if Raven was right with her doubt? What if he did just attach to her because she was there and this love he had for her was fabricated.

" _Diicckk"_

What if his memories did return and he stopped loving Raven. He knew she loved him and so that would break her heart. He couldn't hurt her like that, he just couldn't.

" _Boy wonder?"_

And she was the first one to leave. She left him because she wanted to have her heart broken on her own terms and it was killing him inside because he missed her so much and he knew she was hurting. He could feel it.

" _Walking traffic-light?"_

They shared that bond.

" _Richard Grayson!"_

The angry shriek of his name pulled him out of his thoughts and into the real world. The real world was the kitchen where Richard was drinking a beer and eating some peanuts whilst contemplating his feelings for two different women.

"I called your name 5 times Dick," Barbara said with a cocked eyebrow.

Richard frowned.

"Sorry," he said. "Was thinking."

"I can tell, "she replied as she took a quick swig from his beer. "What's eating you?"

Richard shrugged. He didn't particularly want to talk about Raven to anyone.

"It's just quiet without everyone," he said.

Barbara nodded.

"'Damian may be a brat but he's our brat," Barbara said with a giggle. "You want to go out boy wonder? See the nightlife?"

Richard looked at Barbara, Babs, and his thoughts strayed.

Barbara was beautiful, she really was. However, at the end of the day, Barbara's fiery beauty didn't compare to Ravens magical and serene beauty. At least that's what he thought.

But Raven had made her choice.

"Sure," he replied. "Lead the way."

She smiled brightly and she rolled her chair towards the door.

...

A few days later

"Ha! I won!" Jon kent yelled as he jumped up celebrating his win on the video game he and Damian were playing.

Raven watched as Damian pouted and the two went back to playing. A smile on her face hidden by the book she was reading.

She had been settled in and was itching to go job searching soon as she had been unable to return to her old one. Losing the job had made it somewhat difficult as she had wanted the distraction but it wouldn't deter her. Metropolis had tons of museums, she was sure she could find a good job.

The clang of her doorbell made all three look towards the door. The door opened to show the large form of Clark Kent in his suit.

"Here for Jon?" She said.

"I was going to patrol the city tonight, thought I would see if Damian wanted to join."

Raven looked at the boy who was already packing his Robin gear.

"I'll bring him back tomorrow," Clark said to Raven.

She nodded and watched as the boys prepared to leave.

"If you need anything I'll come right back!" Damian yelled.

Raven smiled as the two super sons followed Clark out.

Raven decided to go to bed. Tomorrow could be a good day for job hunting. Anything to mask the lonely feeling she was currently going through.

It would be a new day.

...

Jason also thought it had become too quiet. He was surprised that he missed the demon brat and demon girl. He had hardly talked to her but the few times they managed to converse it was always nice. She listened to him without judgment unlike everyone else.

He huffed. Dick always had to go and ruin shit with his playboy attitude. Usually, he didn't care. Barbara and Dick had split due to mutual loss of interest. Kori broke up with him when he refused to take their relationship farther. All the other woman were just flings. Then there was Raven. At first, he thought the demon girl was using Dick but he sooner realized that it was the other way around. He wanted to kick Dick's ass and save her from his dirty little fingers but she loved him. It was obvious.

He wasn't sure where the sudden desire to protect her came from. Maybe it was her magic, maybe he attached when she had healed him or maybe he just liked her but the point was that he wanted to protect her. He also wanted to get to know her more but that would require multiple trips to metropolis which he didn't particularly want to do. Supes', like most of the league, were Dick fans and didn't particularly like him or his way of getting things done.

He sighed. He didn't quite know what he should do.

A knock at his door brought him out if his thoughts.

"Jason," it was Barbara. "I have a question about Dick."

Oh boy.

...

Job hunting was going well. She had managed to get three interviews at three museums. Today was her first and she was currently sat in a large chair as a kind older gentleman looked over her resume.

It had been going well and she was sure she would get a position in the Metropolis museum of arts and history.

"Miss Roth your recommendations are beyond superb," the kind man said. "I just need to talk with the board of directors and I'm sure we'll be giving you a call!"

"Thank you Mr. Rivers," she replied, I'll keep a lookout for your call."

She stood up as someone knocked on his door.

"Oh it must be Mr. Wilson," Mr. Rivers said as they headed to the door. "He's been in search of a rare painting he wishes to purchase. Perhaps you will work with him in finding it!"

Raven nodded but a sudden feeling of familiar discomfort and unease filled her senses.

Mr. Rivers opened the door to reveal a tall and broad-shouldered man with white hair and an eye patch.

"Mr. Wilson!" Mr. Rivers said guiding the man into the office. "Come in, come in .You're quite early, I was just finishing an interview with this beautiful young lady, I expect she may soon be helping you in your endeavors."

The man, Mr. Wilson, looked at her and Raven almost flinched but she hid it well, so she hoped.

The man in front of her was in a crisp clean black suit and he held himself with the utmost confidence that it bordered on arrogance. He was handsome, yes but there was that underlying darkness in him that clued her off to whom she was facing.

That and the eye patch.

"Hello Miss Roth," he said holding out his hand.

She took it and the hunch was settled as she was able to get a better feel of his aura. He had really only ever laid a hand on her once. That was when she had turned 16 and he ripped the clothes off her back like the devil's servant he was.

"Mr. Wilson," she replied. "Nice to meet you."

She hoped he didn't recognize her. That this was some freaky coincidence but the way he looked into her eyes told her more.

"Miss Roth," he said bringing her hand to his lips to give it a chaste but cold kiss. "The pleasure is mine. I do hope what Mr. Rivers says is indeed true. Who wouldn't want to work with a woman as stunning as yourself? Good day, Miss Roth."

The way he said pleasure and how he kissed her hand made her shiver and she knew that he knew.

Slade knew who she was.

...

"He just seems so out of it," Babs said to him. "Like he's off in his own world and he's depressed."

Jason frowned. Barbara had come in and immediately it had become all about Grayson again.

"I just don't understand," she continued. "Does he really miss Damian that much? I honestly thought you all said he couldn't stand the kid."

Jason shook his head and stood up. He needed a beer.

"It's really not that Babs," he told her as rummaged through the fridge for a cold one.

He tossed one towards her that she easily caught.

"Then what is it?" The woman asked.

Jason took a big swig of the drink and plopped down on the closest loveseat, Babs following right behind him.

"Come on Jae?" She said with a pout. "Please tell me."

Jason sighed. He really had wanted to avoid this but Babs new his weak spots.

"Babs," he said with a fierceness in his voice. "It's not my story to tell."

"Story?" Babs replied confused. "I thought this was just about Damian leaving with Raven, what's the story...oh."

Jason could see as it all clicked together in her mind. She wasn't the oracle for no reason and he was surprised it had taken her this long.

"He's not sad that Damian left is he," she asked, getting a nod from Jason. "He's sad because Raven left. Tell me everything now Jason."

He chugged the beer.

Here they went.

...

Raven rushed home as fast as she could without using her powers. She couldn't risk Slade having eyes on her.

So here she was in her little car desperately trying to get hold of Tim.

The drive to the museum was nearly an hour long which would give Slade plenty of time to catch up. She couldn't have him finding any of her magical items of he got to her house first.

"Hey Rae what's up," the voice of Tim said over the speaker.

"No time to talk," she said. "I need you to make Rachel Roth disappear, she's dead. Make sure nothing from the house can be tied back to Bruce. No time for answers Tim please just get it done."

"Rae" Tim was about to argue and find out the problem.

"No time!" Raven said as she sped away.

"On it," he said hanging up.

Right after she was dialing Clark.

"Hello Raven," Clark said answering the phone. "I was just about to take Damian home when you called."

"No," she said with urgency. "Clark we've been compromised, keep Damian with you I need to get some important books and I'll head to you. Just keep Damian busy."

She gave him no time to answer as she headed onto the freeway, trying her best to make it home safely.

She made in 45 minutes and quickly ran to her door but stopped.

Someone was inside but it wasn't Slade and it wasn't Damian. She didn't know who it was.

There were no unusual cars on the quiet street meaning they got there by different means.

Knowing she couldn't stand outside her door all day and knowing she had fairly dangerous books in her possession, she needed to get inside and ensure whoever was intruding wasn't exploring through her things. She opened the door and calmly walked in.

It was dark when she walked in and there was a man sitting on her sofa. She feigned surprise and dropped all her things.

"Mr…. Mr. Luthor," she said with a stutter.

On her sofa sat Lex Luthor just watching her.

"Why are you in my home?" she said trying to sound surprised and afraid.

"Good evening Miss Roth," the large man said standing up. "Or do you prefer Raven. Daughter of Darkness as I have seen some call you? Former Titan? It matters not."

Raven took a step back.

"What?" She asked sounding confused. "I don't understand."

Luthor took a step forward but no more than that. His hands behind his backs

"Don't pretend my dear," he said.

"You think I'm the Titan?" She said trying to come up with something. "I'm sorry, I'm not. It's not the first time someone has told me this. I resemble her but I'm not I swear."

Labor laughed, a deeply unsettling sound.

"Miss Roth if you wanted to hide you shouldn't have used your mother's maiden name," he continued. "Especially when one of the men after you knows your entire story."

Raven internally cringed. He was right, it had been stupid to use her mother's name. Things weren't looking good.

"It's a family name," she said with a tremble. "I'm..."

She was unable to continue as he revealed he had a gun, a gun he was now pointing at her.

"Wait," she said putting her hands up. "Wait to please I..."

"Shut up," he said to her. "Now you have one chance. I will shoot you. You either die or you save yourself your choice."

He didn't even let reply as he fired the weapon. Raven didn't even think twice as she brought up her dark shield. However not a second later did she feel something hit her back and unleash an agonizing jolt through her body.

She fell to the ground and felt a man step over her.

"Hello little bird," the smooth dark voice of Slade said as he picked her up. "Looks like we will indeed be working with each other, doesn't it."

Raven felt him throw her over his shoulders and the world went black.

...

Richard laid on his bed tossing a ball up and down. Once again the man was contemplating things.

Things meaning Barbara and Raven.

He finally could admit that yes he had felt something akin to love when she showed up but the keywords were had. She was a friend and he appreciated that. He loved her, he did but he wasn't in love with her.

He was in love with Raven.

"Richard?" The soft voice of Barbara said from outside.

He stood up and went to open the door.

"Hey Babs," he said with a gentle smile. "What's up?"

"Richard," she said sounding a bit awkward. "This is going to sound weird but could you kiss me?"

Richard was taken back by the request but realized that perhaps this was what he needed to make up his mind. He nodded bent down to her level and gave her a kiss.

Nothing.

He pulled back and looked at her sadly.

"You should have told me about Raven," she said to him. "Dick I won't lie when I say that maybe I thought we could rekindle our relationship but I never would have tried to get between you two. I can tell you love her, you've been so down since she left."

Richard nodded.

"I'm sorry Babs," he said. "I just...when you came I did feel something and maybe I was in love with you once but I get the feeling we broke up for a reason. I didn't want to hurt you or anyone."

Babs nodded sadly

"But you did didn't you," she said looking at him. "You let her go and didn't go after her. "

Richard nodded.

Barbara was about to say more when Tim suddenly rushed in.

"Richard," he said out of breath as if he had run over. "Its Raven."

Richard looked at the young man who was frantic and suddenly his world felt like it was crashing down.

...

End

Whoo golly gosh this chapter was fun. Please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Trying to indiscreetly finish this next to my classmates. o'-'o

Anyways follow me on tumblr demonqueenbee I post fannart once I get enough people telling me theyre reading this (like 5 people will suffice) Ill postupdates. I plan on doodling scenes from this to practice drawing.

I saw a post of possible actors for Nightwing and now I can't unsee Richard Madden (The beautiful Robb Stark) as Nightwing. Yes and yes. Yes.

Oh yes.

I do see Joe Manganiello as Slade too.

Warning: non-con moments.

...

She felt a strain in her arms as the world came into focus around her. She tried to move but the strain on her arms held her back. She blinked into focus and realized she was suspended by her arms and her legs was trapped in locked cases of some sort.

The blurs around her solidified to reveal none other than Lex Luthor sitting right in front of her.

She looked around at her surroundings and noticed they were alone and that she was in her uniform. A sense of dread filled her.

"My assistant dressed you," Lex said with a smirk. "I can see the panic. Worry not a girl, I was only interested in seeing the infamous daughter of darkness, not Rachel Roth the curator."

She lifted her chin in defiance as she felt anger bubble inside her chest

"You saw me," she growled. "What do you want?"

"As of now I am unsure what the plans for you are," he said as he stood up and walked towards her. "We know they won't trade the boys for you. Perhaps they will take it upon themselves to jump to your rescue. I believe Slade has his own plans for you which may keep you busy. As for me, I want to know more about your physiology."

He walked over to a desk and opened a drawer filled with syringes and needles. He walked towards her and stuck the needle in the vein of her neck.

She made no sound as the sharp point impaled her and he drew a small amount of blood out but inside she was nervous. She didn't like where this was going.

"I've already taken various scans of your body," he said lifting her chin up. "You're unremarkable from a physical aspect. Short and borderline overweight. Muscle mass is subpar but like all other gifted women you are quite beautiful. A full figure, pretty face. The usual."

Raven glared at the man. He was purposely trying to rattle her. She refused to take the bait.

"We'll see what your blood tells us, demon," he replied. "As for now keep quiet like a good little girl."

She felt her lips twitching in anger at his words but she did no more. Instead, she tried to think of some way to escape. The faster she got out of this, the better.

...

Nightwing looked around the dimly lit room.

It was quaint and cozy. The decor was a mix of Raven and Damian which was interesting, to say the least. However, it was quiet. Quiet because she wasn't there. They still didn't know where she was. It was obvious Slade had taken her, Lex was mixed in there too. However, their location was a mystery.

He punched the nearest wall in anger. How could he have been so stupid as to just let her leave? Why didn't he follow her, make her realize she was wrong and they were meant to be something more than just friends or teammates.

He growled in frustration.

"Temper temper Nightwing," a voice said behind him.

Nightwing immediately turned and attacked the person.

"Slade!" He hissed as he tried to slam his escrima sticks at his head.

Slade easily dodged and sent a kick a kick of his own. Nightwing dogged and calmed down. He needed to get Slade talking.

"Where is she?" He yelled.

Slade stood with his hands behind his back. The always imposing figure.

"You never could protect her could you Nightwing," he taunted. "Not from her father, not from her fate, not from me. It was predictable that you would be here."

Nightwing, annoyed, attacked again. The two threw punches and dodged kicks. They made a mess of the home as things were knocked off walls, crushed below strong boot-clad feet, dents appearing on the walls. Nightwing made a misstep and almost fell, allowing Slade to get the upper hand. He got Nightwing in a headlock and slammed him into the closest table.

"Now Nightwing," Slade said as he pushed his head into the table. "No need for the violence. I'm just here to say hello. As for Raven, my plans have changed. You were the one I wanted but then you brought her into your mess. Quite the lucky break for me."

Nightwing struggled below the man, his twisted shoulder screaming in pain. Below him, he could see a sharpened piece of broken wood.

"She always has been quite the creation, hasn't she? Sired by powers beyond our comprehension, trained by an advanced race, fighting with you. And very beautiful. I still recall the night I ripped the clothes from her body and how her skinned glistened with the moonlight. Scarred and bloody but beautiful nonetheless."

What? Nightwing hadn't known about that and now he was seeing red.

"I'm going to see it again, Nightwing" Slade taunted. "All of it and I'll enjoy every minute."

Nightwing, no longer able to comprehend and beyond enraged, grabbed the wood and with almost inhuman strength, he turned around and impaled the makeshift weapon through Slade's shoulder.

The man grunted in pain and released him. Nightwing immediately took advantage and attacked. He managed to back him into a wall, first in the air ready for a punch.

"Where is she?!" He yelled.

"Wherever I want her to be," Nightwing could hear his smirk.

Slade quickly pulled something from his wrist compartment and Nightwing felt a stab in his gut causing him to yell in pain.

"Good fight Nightwing," he said as he pulled out the wood. "I'll make sure to give Raven your regards. Right after I take her that is."

Smoke filled the room and Nightwings' lungs. He tried to move but he was profusely bleeding, the world spinning around felt like an eternity as the world faded. He didn't even deal with the unnatural gust of wind clear the smoke.

"I've got you," a deep voice said.

He felt as he was lifted up and it went black.

...

Raven was roused from uncomfortable sleep by a hand lifting her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met by the unmasked face of Slade.

"Hello Raven," he said to her. "Enjoy your nap?"

It had been a whole 48 hours since she had seen anyone and Slade were definitely not who she wished to see. The man in question was shirtless and had a healing wound on his shoulder. It looked like it had been nasty as some point and it would definitely scar.

"A gift from your good friend Nightwing," he said motioning to the scarring wound." I returned the favor but I'm sure he was a bit more critical."

Raven stayed calm but on the inside, she panicking.

"What do you want Slade, what do you and Lex need with the boys?" she whispered in her dry raspy voice.

"I want many things" he said. "Lex wants the perfect weapon, I want the perfect apprentice."

Her empathy was being dampened by the cuffs on her wrist but the look he gave her sent shiver through her entire being.

"What the hell do you need me for, then?" She huffed.

Slade smirked, unnerving her. She was so used to the mask that seeing his face was intimidating. He was an older white man with white hair and an eyepatch with a scar peeking out. She always had known he was tall and muscular but seeing him now bared to her made her nervous. That smirk making it all even worse.

"An apprentice," he said. "One I can train. One I can mold in my image. One that has unimaginable power. One with a clean slate where it's known just me and what I teach it."

Raven gasped in surprise and fear as Slade took her mouth with his own in a bruising kiss. His tongue swirled around the inside of her mouth as he moved his hand behind her.

She tried to fight it but was kept immobilized by the restraints. She could do nothing as the zipper of her top was lowered. Dread filled her. Would Slade rape her? Would he defile her here in this room as she was held up?

Her naked breast was revealed and he halted his assault on her mouth.

"Stop." She said with the strongest voice she could muster. "Slade, stop this. "

His gaze was on her breasts as his hand traveled towards them.

"You'll soon learn to love this," he said roughly pinching a nipple. "It's only a matter of time before we find what we need. You'll beg me to never stop."

He palmed her breast and took one into his mouth.

She never thought Slade to be a rapist. He liked to fuck with minds but this was too much. Still, she stayed quiet because if she knew one thing it was that Slade liked the attention.

"Soon my dear, " he said when he finished his unwanted touches. "Soon I'll have you screaming my name and round with my perfect apprentice."

The door opened just then.

"Master Wilson," it was the female assistant. "Master Luthor requests your presence."

Slade nodded and replaced ravens clothing.

"Don't go anywhere my little bird," he smirked. "I'll return in a few days. By then we will have a less restraining form of controlling you. You may be able to fight me when I fuck you but we will have full control over you not good long after that. Enjoy your freedom."

He left the room moments later.

Raven needed to come up with a plan and soon.

...

 _He was becoming desperate. She had run off and Slade had followed. He couldn't get her face out of his head. The terrified expression and desperation to get away and keep him safe._

 _The moon and the sun kept rotating and the world felt like it was spinning. He kept running looking for any sign of her and finally he found her._

 _Slade had her over the edge, in scraps of clothing, scars all over her exposed skin._

 _Then he let her fall._

 _Robin wasted no time in shooting to the rescue. He caught her. She was exhausted and hurt but it was time to get her home._

 _..._

Richard sprang forward in his bed.

He felt like he had an odd dream but had become a blur. He looked around and noticed he was in a white-walled infirmary. An unfamiliar infirmary.

"You're in the watchtower," it was Bruce. "Clark brought you in due to blood loss. You've has been out for 24 hours."

"Raven," he gasped. "Slade.

"Slade got away," he said with a frown. "We are still trying to track them down."

Richard tried to get up. He had to get going and find her.

"Stay down Richard," Bruce said pushing him back. "You almost bled out, you need to rest and recuperate. Jason and Tim are actively searching for her."

But would they find her? Richard wasn't sure.

...

"I admire your tenacity Raven," Slade drawled as the spilled the water onto the floor. "It's one little secret, one little name and you're holding up so well."

The past hour had been torture. Slade wanted Nightwings identity. Raven refused which she was sure was what he wanted. He was sick.

"I'm sure Nightwing enjoys these," he said motioning to her breast. "Always seemed like a breast man. Tell me, Raven, what name do you call out when he plays with them?"

She glared.

"No matter," he said arrogantly. "You'll call out my name soon enough."

Raven lost her cool for a moment and head-butted the man. He grumbled in pain as she felt his nose crack. He backhanded her in return.

"I'm surprised Slade," she said in her own taunting voice. "I figured I was too old for you. Did the teens stop paying attention to you? Still can't play with those your own age either huh. Can't handle..."

He backhanded her again.

"Enough," he said grabbing her chin in a bruising grip.

He stuffed his tongue down her throat a moment later. He was reaching for her zipper but a notification went off on his communication.

"Looks like you're lucky this time my dear," he said reading. "But the cuffs are almost ready and when I return I'll have you on the floor screaming as I fuck you."

Raven could tell he was angry but luckily he had to leave.

She was alone once more and she continued her work.

The restraints on her didn't dampen her powers as he said. No, instead they hurt her if she tried to use them but if she could just get the inside to break then she could escape. She felt the buzz of pain as she used her powers but kept going.

The door swung open revealing Lex and suddenly a plan came to mind. There was a scanner not too far, it must have been a lock. If she could get Lex distracted enough then she could get out.

Slade was hard to crack and strong enough to overcome her power in a weakened state. Lex not so much.

"Lex," she said stoically. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Lex gave her a cocky smirk as he stood. Like he knew something she didn't.

"The review of your DNA came in, "he said directly in front of her. "Quite fascinating to say the least. Unlike anything, we have seen before. Perhaps there is some use for you."

Raven internally rolled her eyes.

"You are inferior aren't you Lex," she said to him.

His smirk turned into an angry frown.

This could work. She just needed him to get a little closer.

"Unlike Slade or the Joker you are useless aren't you," she taunted. "Take away the money and you have nothing. At least Slade is a strong man and the Joker is unpredictable. What does that leave you with? Intelligence? And how has that fair for you?"

He rushed forward, ready to strike at the same time Raven let her power rush out and grab him.

"What, no?" He said as he struggled to remove the grip her powers held him in.

Raven gasped in pain but carried on until Lex was at the potential lock. His hand touched the pad and she felt the restraints loosen.

She quickly apprehended Lex who had stood up.

"Pathetic," she said to the glaring man. "Have fun explaining this to Slade."

She then used her powers to render him unconscious.

She picked up her cloak and a thought came to her. Tim put a USB to gather info. She could do more than just escape.

She found the nearest computer and began to download what was on it. Five minutes later she was ready.

She wondered if she should go straight to the cave or somewhere else. What if they had a tracker? Raven had to make a split second decision as she saw Lex awaken. Quickly she used what remained of her energy to transport herself away. At the same moment, Lex fired his gun. The bullet hitting the magic of her soul and vanishing with her.

...

Raven landed with a thud. She looked around unsure of where she could have landed. It was a large room with a TV in the middle. Glass windows overlooked a city, a city she knew well.

Titans Tower.

She cringed in pain as she looked down. The bullet had lodged in her gut and she was losing blood. She quickly stood up and walked to where she knew the distress signal was. She was in pain and becoming dizzy, she would be fine but she needed to make sure she was safe.

She found the signal and pushed it hoping someone fast or with teleportation powers would show up. Hoping she had no trackers on her, she sat on the old sofa trying her best to heal with her limited energy.

What a rough few days.

...

Victor stone was doing what he usually did on his non-combat days. He was monitoring the computers. It was mundane and he usually complained every hour on the hour.

Not today.

The moment the distress signal popped up from his old tower he knew. He wasted no time in getting the boom tube ready and grabbing his old leader.

"It has to be her," Victor told Richard. "It could be a trap but no one knows where the distress button is. Be careful Dick, I've already alerted Bruce and Rim, they're on their way but this is faster. I blame you for her getting kidnapped so you better fucking make sure she doesn't have a scratch on her. You got me."

"Just fucking send me to her,"Richard growled. "I have to make sure she's safe."

Vic nodded and boomed Dick away.

...

It took at most an hour for someone to show up and she hated to admit that he was a sight for sore eyes.

But he was.

"I'm going to lock you up in this tower and become a dragon," he said as he stitched up her wound.

"I'm as much a damsel in distress as you are, the only difference is if I get some sleep I'll heal," she replied. "Then I'll heal you."

"You will not," he replied finishing the stitch. "You are going to rest and relax and do nothing. I'm fine."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Richard smirked and then spontaneously kissed her. She quickly responded loving the feeling of his lips. She handy realized how much she missed this, missed him. Well, she did, but she refused to admit it.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before Richard pulled away and placed his forehead on hers, running his hand through her long hair.

"Like any good romance story," he began. "I realized I was an idiot for letting you go literal seconds before Tim burst in to tell me you were missing. Raven, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Then meeting Slade, he said things. He didn't touch you did he?"

Raven grimaced.

"He did," she replied. "My breasts but never lower."

She felt the darkness engulf him and she quickly kissed his lips.

"Slade is a monster and always will be," she said running her own hands into his hair. "He was when we were teenagers and will continue to be now that we are adults."

"I'm going to kill him, Raven," he said darkly.

"No," she replied. "I won't let you. You're too good for that. It's why I love you."

She felt him calm down.

"I'll castrate him then," he said with a kiss on her chakra which sent a pleasurable electrical current through her.

"Better," she replied snuggling to his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," he said with a smile.

Minutes later the two love birds were deep asleep in each other's arms.

...

"This is beyond disturbing," Tim said as he read the plans.

Raven couldn't help but agree.

It had been three days and Tim had finally managed to hack into the files she had downloaded. For such smart maniacs, they were still no match for the world's greatest detective in training.

"Does that kind of tech actually exist?" Richard asked. "How can you just fuse two people, one not even being fully human, together?"

"It's a prototype," Tim replied. "I'm sure they've tested it on unsuspecting victims."

"They're also in search of a powerful magical item," Raven added. "It would help them mind control their creation. A fusion of Damian Wayne son of Batman and Jon Kent son of Superman. Under their control. The perfect weapon."

"I'll let Bruce and Clark know," Tim said. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Raven and Richard nodded and headed to his room. The three had stayed in the tower with the hopes of perhaps getting Jon and Damian there for their own protection. Once in the room, Raven sat on the bed.

"Our villains are something else," she said.

"You said it," Richard said laying on the bed.

Raven suddenly felt the urge to just straddle him. So she did.

"I'll never understand what goes through their heads," she replied as sat on his waist

Richard, entranced, grabbed her hips.

"What makes then tic?" She asked as if thinking out loud.

"Who knows?" Richard replied. "Personally I think Slade has daddy issues and Lex is just overly arrogant with God complex."

Richard managed to flip them over suddenly causing Raven to gasp.

"Richard!" She cried. "You're still healing."

He rolled his eyes and quickly pulled down the little shorts she had been wearing all day.

"It's been a long time Raven," he said with a fake frown. "May I?"

Raven nodded and spread her legs for him to see her opened to him.

He used his fingers to trace down the slit of her opening. She panted from the feeling.

It had been too long.

He trusted and finger in and out as she just enjoyed the administration. After a minute or so, she felt him murder her ankles over his shoulders.

"Did you know that you have the sexiest legs around," he said with a lick to her inner ankle. "Thighs that hold a treasure between them."

Raven couldn't help but giggle at the cheesy line. The giggle turned into a gasp of pleasure and she felt his tongue suddenly thrust inside her. She gently rocked her hips as he ate her out. The pleasure building as used his fingers to stimulate her clit.

She came a moment later, her eyes closed in ecstasy

"You're so beautiful," he said plopping onto her stomach. "The most beautiful in the world."

Raven flushed at the feeling of love that emanated from him.

"Richard," she whispered.

"Hmm?" He said as he lifted her blouse to trace patterns on her belly.

"Make me yours," she whispered once more.

Richard picked himself onto his elbows.

He looked at her with an intense gaze. He reached to his pants and unbuckled. Then he laid down.

"I want you to be on top," he said seductively. "I want you to make me yours as I make you mine."

Raven nodded and straddled him. Her blouse joined her bottoms at some point as did his clothing. She hovered over his erection and looked at him.

She slowly lowered onto him as he lifted and then he was inside right at the edge of her hymen.

"I love you," he said as he tightens his hand on her waist. "More than anything in this world."

"I love you too, "she said moving that final inch down.

The two made love for the first time. Both enjoying the feeling of being connected. Orgasming together, they finished and she plopped down next to him.

"Good night love," he said kissing her chakra once more.

"Good night," she said with a smile.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun was just beginning to illuminate Richards's darkened room. However, he was already awake. The man in question was holding his torso up with his elbows just so he could gaze upon the sleeping form of his love.

She looked peaceful as she slept. Her long hair fanned over his pillows, the purple made more vibrant by his black bedding. The black bedding also made her gray-white skin glisten and he couldn't help but run his fingers across the smoothness of her arm.

The sensation of his touch caused her to stir, her eyes opening the vibrant purple meeting his sky blue.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning," she said sitting up to stretch.

Richard was entranced by her beauty as she stretched. She was still nude from their night of lovemaking and as she raised her arms her breasts jiggled, the perked and pebbled nipples following.

She was just so mesmerizing. He couldn't help but reach over to take a nipple into his mouth. The action causing the woman to squeak in surprise.

"Ah, Richard," she gasped as he pushed her down. "Richard, ah, we have to be up soon. Damian and Jon will be here soon. Richard..."

He ignored her as he continued to trail a path down her torso. She had her hands in his hair, massaging the skull. She didn't really want it to stop.

He reached between her legs and began tasting the still swollen quim.

"You might be a little sore," he said into her lower lips.

"Mm," she moaned. "I blame you."

He thrust his tongue inside. He reveled in her little pleasured gasps and moans.

Soon he had her coming undone moments later and he brought himself up to her face. He used his hand to get his cock into the right position and thrust inside.

"We've been at this for a week straight," she gasped as he began to move inside and out.

"You enjoy it as much as I do," he grunted. "And I enjoy it a lot."

Suddenly Richard was turned onto his back and she was on top.

"I don't disagree," she said as she bounced. "I love you..."

He smirked, grabbed her hips and moments later he was finishing off inside her. He used his fingers to reach between them and bring her to orgasm. She came with her face flushed and her mouth letting out little gasps.

"I love you too," he said kissing her as she came down from her high.

...

After a round of shower sex, the two were suited up just waiting for the boys to join them at the tower.

It had been a week since she escaped and they had gotten back together. The couple had decided to stay at the Titans tower, it seemed safer as long as they laid low.

Jon and Damian were coming for a visit after Damian had finally driven Bruce up a tree with his constant begging. The two young boys were placed in superhero lockdown while Batman searched for Slade and Superman searched for Lex who was on "vacation" to the public.

Richard had been patrolling Jump at night but tried to lay low. Without the Titans, the town had become a mess. The big-time villains bad gone and moved onto Gotham or metropolis but small-time villains and petty thugs and gangs had made the city a little less safe.

It upset Raven that her one time home had fallen to this and she felt she should help. However, the risk of Slade finding out was not something Richard was willing to allow.

Personally, she didn't find that to be a problem. If they could draw Slade out they could work together to take him down. Richard disagreed and didn't think it was safe for her with Slade's intentions to rape and impregnated her.

"His obsession with you is beyond disgusting, "Richard said to her as he made dinner.

Raven nodded in agreement,

"At one point it was you he was obsessed with," she said pouring herself a green tea.

"What a fucking creep," Richard growled.

"Hm," Raven said with a nod in agreement. "Always has been."

Raven felt Richard hug her waist from behind and love just seemed to rush into her body

"I'm going to keep you safe," he said with a kiss to her neck. "Forever and always."

Raven smiled.

"I know," she replied.

The sound of the door alarm brought the love birds back into reality.

"Must be the boys being dropped off," Raven said.

She got up and went to the elevator only for it to open and reveal a green man holding a small green baby.

"Gar!" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Richard walked towards them a look of confused surprise as well.

"Garfield," he said extending his hand.

"Hey guys," Garfield said breaking the awkwardness. "Cy told me about your little faux pa and how you two had to stop at the tower. I thought I'd come for a visit too."

Raven smiled.

"I guess its a little reunion," she said looking at the bundle. "Is...Is that her?"

Garfield smiled.

"Guys," he said. "Meet Rita Eleanor Logan."

...

Richard was confused but also feeling a sense of nostalgia and a strange feeling he couldn't explain as he watched Raven and Gar sit at the half circle sofa.

Raven was holding on to the baby, a very gentle smile on her face as she cooed to the infant.

Richard felt something flutter inside him but he pushed it back.

"Man it's good to be back," Garfield said as he leaned back. "I'm taking a break from sun city, got beetle to go and watch over it for a while. Ela, my wife, she'll be here tomorrow she's going to stay in a hotel and watch over RI so I can help y'all out with your Slade issues."

Richard kept his eyes on Raven as she rocked the small baby girl in her arms.

"Gar you didn't have to do that," she replied. "But we appreciate it. Slade's getting worse, I'll fill you in."

The baby began to let out little cries to which Raven brought her up to her chest and rocked her some more.

She began to fill Gar in, the entire time she held the baby. Richard didn't know what it was but he felt even more love for Raven flood directly into his heart.

He never thought she would be a kid person let alone a baby person. This was a new side he was very glad to see but had also know knew he had to protect her from Slade even more.

"In all seriousness," Gar said suddenly. "Slade is determined. If he wants something he will take it. Raven what he wants from you is disturbing but you can't just sit and hide. We need to put a stop to them once and for all."

"Raven is safer hiding," Richard interrupted earning a glare.

"Don't start this again Richard," she hissed. "Gar is right."

"Besides," Gar continued glaring at Richard as well. "Vic is going to come down and he's been trying to get in touch with Kori. It's time the Titans took down Slade once and for all."

Richard wanted to argue but he couldn't. The green bean was right and as much as had hated to admit it, he wanted to take slide down for good. He looked at Raven who seemed worried but he understood.

It had been a rough few months. Bruce had ripped her from her normal life to help him and now here they were. Still, he couldn't say it wasn't all worth it. He had her now.

The door alarm went off signaling someone had arrived. Raven handed the baby back to her father and headed to the door. That left Richard with the green man.

"I don't want her fighting," Gar admitted to him while. They waited. "Slade is a creep on so many levels but the more she hides the less prepared any of us will be. Trust me, Slade knows were here. He's always a step ahead and I don't doubt that we'll see him soon. I asked Vic to find Kori because we are a team. We worked best as a team and we will take him down. To keep them all safe."

"What about Joker and Luthor?" Richard asked. "What if we can't handle them?"

"They're Batman and Superman's problems," Gar replied, "We will help deal with them after we deal with Slade."

Richard just stared. He really didn't agree.

Raven soon walked back being trailed by Damian and Jon behind her, Todd and Drake by her side.

"What's with the celery stick and the little green jelly bean?" Todd asked confused.

Raven smacked his arm and glared.

"Tim, Jason this is Gar," she said motioning to the said celery stick. "Also better known as Beast Boy."

"Sup."

Tim perked a brown and Jason looked confused.

"Whoa!" Young Jon Kent said flying towards them. "Another Teen Titan how cool!"

Raven smiled as the young half Kryptonian began his onslaught of questions. Damian looked towards Raven with an annoyed face but Richard could tell he was interested.

"Wait is cyborg going to come down too! And Starfire, are you guys reuniting?" Jon asked as rapid-fire questions.

"Calm down Jon," Raven chided. "Victor is getting into contact with Koriand'r. Perhaps we will and perhaps we won't. What matters is we take down Slade no matter what."

"Agreed," Damian said. "Luthor and Slade have gone too far. It is time we stopped them."

"That sounds great and all," Jason interrupted. "But I smell dinner. Let's eat."

The boys all nodded and headed to the counter for some would be a planning session after the meal.

Richard was looking forward to it.

...

"Slade is a menace but always a step ahead, " Tim said as they watched old videos of the Titans battles against the masked man. "However it's his temper that is his weakness."

"Luthor has endless resources and is intelligent" the young man continued. "But his arrogance is usually his downfall."

The team nodded.

"The Joker," Tim began earning a serious turn of the atmosphere. "He's a wild card but one thing for sure if he likes the spotlight. Take that from him and he becomes less unpredictable."

Raven could sense the fear in each of the young men present. It made her shiver.

Richard was afraid in a worrying way, throwing her glances every few minutes. Gar and Jon were afraid of not being able to handle the upcoming battle. Jason was just afraid to but trying to push it away. Tim and Damian were afraid of failing. That left her with various form sod dear having to be filtered out of her mind.

She understood all of them and why they had these fears. They had a crazed clown, an evil genius, and a highly skilled mercenary to deal with.

Raven was most worried for the two boys. While Slade had his own sick and twisted plans, Lex's ambitions were no less creepy.

And who knew what the Joker was wanting.

Raven let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked around the room. The old tower hadn't changed. Richard was sat at his favorite chair. Gar was on top of the counter feeding his daughter. Jon and Damian wanted to explore but their mood had been damaged by the plans. Tim had some excitement radiating out of him but it was overshadowed by his own anxiety. Jason was hard to read besides the obvious fear.

Richard was holding onto her hand for dear life.

"So what's the plan, Tim?" She asked for the red robin.

"We lure them out by setting a bait."

"No, "both Damian and Richard said standing up.

Raven looked towards then and was about to scold them but Richard continued.

"I know where you're going with this Drake, and I won't let that happen."

Raven knew what Tim was implying as well and she also didn't like it.

But what else was there?

"Richard, Damian," she said with an authoritative tone. "Sit and calm down."

Damian glared but did as he was told. Richard just glared intensely.

"No, "he replied firmly. "Not going to happen. I will not put you in danger. Not when there's a madman trying to hurt you. If this is the plan then I won't be a part of it."

Raven glared at her boyfriend.

"Then you can sit this one out, "she growled.

She could feel the awkward tension in the room as she asked with Richard who stood up looking ready to yell.

"I agree with Dick," it was Jason. "As Tim mentioned we know how to play Deathstroke and Luthor but none of us really know how to play the Joker. Raven, I don't think Deathstroke is your biggest problem."

Raven frowned in confusion.

"Joker was about to undress you the first time we met," Jason explained. "He had that rock on your head, you were silently screaming and looked agonized and he was about to cut down the middle of your top. I stopped him which means I took away his fun. Joker hasn't just decided not to be involved. He's playing his time right. If there's one thing j know about the Joker is that he likes to play games. I think you gotta sit this one out too."

"Agreed," Damian chimed in.

Raven looked around d the room. Tim and Gar were looking at her and Jon were looking at a wall.

It had become a vote.

"Jon," she asked looking at the boy. "What do you think?"

Jon flushed and looked at the floor.

"Be honest," she said.

He looked up, nodded and sighed.

"I think you should stay back," he mumbled.

Raven sighed.

"Fine," she huffed. "Then I don't need to be here."

Having had enough she turned to leave.

...

"I think you guys are wrong," Tim said with a glare. "She deserves to get her own form of closure with this and you're robbing her of it but whatever."

Richard sighed. He understood Tim's point but he just could not let it go. Jason had made a great point. The Joker was still out there with a torture device made specifically for Raven. She was in more danger than anyone.

"She's safer here," Jason said for him. " Majority rule."

Richard and Damian nodded.

"What's the plan, Drake?" Damian commanded.

Tim nodded and began to explain.

...

Raven sat on her old bed meditating.

She had been angered by today's meeting and had needed the session. She couldn't believe she'd been barred from this specific mission.

She breathed in and recited her mantra.

Her door opening brought her out of her trance. To her surprise, it wasn't Richard but instead Damian.

"You are upset at us," he stated bluntly. "But you shouldn't be."

Raven was about to argue but the boy continued on.

"Why can't you see that we just want to protect you?!" he began. "Why can't you see yours in danger? I don't want you getting hurt! Look at Grayson and Todd. They didn't listen and they got hurt. I lost Grayson. I can't lose you too."

The intense emotion Damian was broadcasting finally made it all click together.

She floated to the boy and brought him into a hug.

Not once had anyone thought to see how the child felt. They had all forgotten he was a child, a child going through a lot.

They kept going on about how much danger she was in but we're underestimating how much danger the boys were in.

They were more important.

"Oh Damian," she said squeezing him and receiving a big hug back. "I get it. I get it."

The boy's hug was tight and unrelenting.

"I'll stay safe," she replied. "I just wanted to keep you safe too."

"I know," he said. "And I know you won't stay put but Raven you need to be careful. Promise me."

Raven ruffled the child's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I promise."

...

Roy was a little, well actually, a lot worried.

He knew Jason was helping him by keeping Kori away but now that Victor had asked he couldn't stop him.

It's not that he didn't want to help Dick. Not that at all. It was just that toxic on and off relationship they had in the past.

They always seemed to gravitate towards each other's beds and both seemed to think it meant a rekindling of their relationship yet it never was.

Plus he thought he and Kori were starting to go somewhere. Dick was going to ruin it and both would get hurt.

Roy sighed but he couldn't do anything. Apparently the entire bat-clan plus Raven (who he hadn't seen in years) needed the help.

"Roy," Kori said interrupting his contemplating. "Will you join us?"

He nodded.

"Anything for the princess," he said with a smile.

Fake as it may be.

...

He held her hands tightly. A look of sadness on his very handsome face.

"Please promise me you'll stay here," Richard asked her." Please."

"I can't do that," she admitted. "Slade is my problem and yours. I won't let you be alone in this. If I have to make my own plan then I will."

Richard pulled her into a hug.

"Raven," he begged. "Please."

She pushed him away gently.

He was so scared, so sad, and so worried.

"The moment I feel your plan is failing I am going in," she said grabbing his hand and kissing it. "Take it or leave it."

"I guess I can't fail them," he said bringing her in for a kiss.

He gently pushed her down to the bed and made love to her.

It was gentle yet exhilarating however the entire time Raven couldn't help but feel a bad premonition.

A feeling that made her feel cold inside even as Richards warm body more about hers.

A feeling that was just in the back of her head.

It felt like the last time.

...

End

Fabulous readers, I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I just have a lot at school! I won't give up on this one though. Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Beware, all warnings ahead.

Chapter 14

She lied.

She tried to stay put, she really had but she just couldn' inside her told her she needed to be there. That she needed to protect her friends, to protect her lover, and put a stop to the mess they were all in.

Richard would be mad. Beyond mad really, but the ominous feeling Raven had, made her not care if Richard would be upset. So she teleported, hoping she would put a permanent end to Slade before he hurt any of her friends.

She landed in the spot where Red Robins communicator tracked him to. It was chaos, Slade bots, upgraded by Luthor, were everywhere. One was about to shoot at Red Robin making Raven jump into action.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" She yelled as she encased every single bot in her magic and short-circuited them.

She saw Red visibly relax and felt him also get a bit excited.

"I was starting to think you actually listened to Wing, " the teen said.

"I couldn't just sit this one out, " she said to him. "It's my fight too."

Red nodded and looked around at the wreckage.

"Well I'm personally glad to have you, " he said kicking a bot. "Nice job by the way."

Raven nodded.

"It was a bit overboard, my powers are stronger today, " she said. "I guess because of the situation."

Red nodded.

"Let's keep going, " she said as she began walking away from the robots.

Red Robin followed with a nod.

...

"Feels like the good old days, " Changeling said with a smirk.

Nightwing looked to the man who had just finished crushing another drone.

"I wouldn't know, "he replied as he dodged the bullet-spewing drones.

"Well, "changeling continued. "It was just like this but you were less of a jackass, which is saying something."

Nightwing rolled his eyes as the shifter laughed.

"You know she's not gonna stay put, " the green man said as he landed near him. "Pretty sure she's already here. I know Rae and I know how stubborn she is. "

Nightwing wanted to argue but he knew the other man was right.

"I know, " he sighed. "I just hope she stays safe."

"Oh Nightwing, " the sudden smooth drawl of slade said from behind them.

Both men quickly turned behind them to see more drones, Slade bots, and Slade himself posed and ready for a war.

"You know she will never be safe, "he said, his one eye directly on nightwing. "I'll make sure of that.

...

Jason, the Red Hood, was worried. It had become so quiet where they were. He suspected it was a trap.

He looked to the younger boys next to him.

Both were on edge as he was. Superboy was slightly up ahead, looking around. Robin was focused, observing his surroundings with all his senses.

Still, none of them were prepared for the sudden explosion of blinding, green lights.

Red hood heard Superboy scream and Robin called out for his friend.

Red Hood felt his vision return but it was blurred.

Still, he could see Superboy on the floor bleeding.

He got up and made it to the boys. Robin was at Superboys side, holding down his wound.

"There's a shard of kryptonite in his chest, " Robin sounded panicked.

"Yes, "a voice from above said.

Red hood looked up to see Lex Luthor on the screen.

"And you won't be able to get it out, " the bald man said.

Suddenly bots began to award around them.

"We need to get him out, " he said to Robin."Bind that wound, get it to stop bleeding, I'll keep them away for as long as I can but I'll need your help, "

Robin nodded quickly cutting off parts of his cape as Red hood opened fired at the bots that attacked.

...

"I've lost contact with both Hood and Wing, " Red Robin said nervously. "Changeling and the kids too."

Raven frowned. She decided to reach into her bond, make sure Nightwing was safe.

"Nightwings still doing well, " she said, feeling reassured. "I'm just nervous about us."

The two were in an enclosed space still walking, hoping to catch Luthor or Slade or catch up to their friends. Instead, they went from room to room and found nothing.

"I get what you mean, " the younger hero said. "It's creepy."

Raven was about to reply when she felt the sudden rush of a headache, chaotic clouds of color swirling in her mind like a hurricane. She fell to her knees

"Raven!" Red Robin called out in a panic.

Raven wanted to reply she was fine but she knew she wasn't.

And she had a feeling Red Robin soon wouldn't be either.

"I just love these little toys, " the Joker said as she stepped out of the darkness. "Slade always seems to outdo himself."

He was holding a necklace in his hand, it was the jewel from before but it was stronger.

Red Robin looked at the Joker who looked back with a sickening grin.

"Oh and if it isn't Junior, " the madman said making. "My lucky day. Ready for some fun little birds."

Raven felt Reds fear so strongly it added to her pain. She looked at the teen who was paler than she had ever seen.

He was beyond terrified.

Things were looking worse for the pair.

...

Nightwing and Changeling were both in defensive stances as they looked at the masked man.

As always the man was intimidating. A large imposing figure who made both younger men uncomfortable.

And angry.

"Ah and young Garfield is here once more, " Slade said in a taunting tone. "Here to protect the little demons honor? How is Terra? We really should catch up sometime."

Changeling growled.

"This needs to stop now, Slade, " the green man growled. "You've gone too far."

Slade moved his eye to Nightwing.

"She is here, " he said to the hero. "I let the Joker play with her and young Red Robin. Of course, she is mine after all this is over."

He was baiting Nightwing, that much was obvious. Said man had literally paled. His heart dropped and he thought he would faint. Fear coursed through his veins for his love and for his fellow Robin.

"Don't believe him, " Changeling said, pulling wing out of his thoughts. "He's trying to distract you."

Nightwings hands twitched with anxiety. He wanted to believe changeling, he wanted to believe Raven was safe but...

Neither man had time to think as explosions rocked the ground they were on and Slade burst into action. The masked man went straight for Nightwing while an army of robots went for the shapeshifter.

Nightwing was forced back by a kick and just managed to dodge a punch. From his peripheral vision, he could see a green gorilla destroying bot after bot.

"You have always been a disappointment, haven't you nightwing," slade said between hits.

Nightwing kept his guard up, trying to ignore the bait.

"You failed as my apprentice, your team self-destructed itself, you're 'mysterious disappearance' ,you're dead memories."

Nightwing's eyes widened behind the mask and he paused for a half second. Enough time for slade to one-up him. In a matter of seconds, nightwing was slammed onto a floor with a foot digging into his chest.

"You thought I hadn't known about that?" Slade drawled. "You were too obvious."

The heel of his boot was excruciating and Nightwing was gasping for air. He heard Changeling screech in pain and he turned his eye to see the man being electrocuted by a net.

"I don't know why I thought you would be a good choice. "Slade hissed. "I'm glad you brought her in. She will be much, much more enjoyable."

Nightwing with anger in his core used all his strength to push slade off.

The battle between two men ensued.

...

"You need to lose some weight, superboy " Robin grunted as he carried his friend to safety.

"You're not the one with kryptonite in his chest, " the boy groaned. "I believe in you rob."

"I believe in both of you, " Red Hood. "Now keep moving."

The three males kept moving as the leftover bots continued to follow. Red Hood had a few bullets left and about 10 bots on their trial. They were almost out of the woods.

"Shoot, " it was Robin and he sounded worried.

Red Hood turned to see the issue. More bots.

"Fuck, " Red Hood swore.

"Now that language son, " Luthors voice said mockingly. "Not appropriate for the children."

"Go to hell you piece of shit," Red Hood growled and the bots surrounded them.

...

Raven couldn't move. Her body screamed in pain, however, she feared more for Red Robin than herself.

He had put up an amazing sight all the while Raven was completely useless. He fought valiantly and hard but it wasn't enough. The joker taunted him, threatened him. Something about never being free. The chemicals were gone but he would never be free. Raven wanted to cry for him.

But the tears were dried out from the pain.

Red Robin was bound and tied on the floor. Raven was next to him. Both vulnerable. Both in more danger than ever.

The Joker stood above them.

"Such pretty birds, " he said in his menacing voice. "Who to play with first?"

He knelt down between them.

"The bloody bird, " he said poking Red Robin in the head, making the boy grunt." Or my pretty, pretty bluebird."

He ran a finger across her cheek making her cringe. She could hear Red struggle across her. Joker turned to Red Robin, a disturbing glint in his eyes.

The Joker walked over him and nudged him to face Raven.

"Have you ever seen a woman, little J?" he asked.

Red Robins eyes widened.

"I bet you haven't, " he said then heading to Raven. "And I bet to batsies balls that you wanna see her. Naked that is. I know I do."

His cold, cruel hand traced down her cheek towards her breasts.

"Let's get this party started, shall we, " he grinned.

"Over my dead body."

Raven couldn't turn her head but the sudden blue beam that blasted the clown away (and into unconsciousness) was a dead give away who it was.

Cyborg, in all his robotic glory, was by their side immediately.

"Rae," he said looking at his friend. "Can you move? What's wrong?"

Raven was unable to answer but Red Robin began to struggle harder. Cyborg moved to help the teen.

"Joker has that jewel, " he said between breaths. "On a necklace, it's torturing her."

Cyborg nodded and went over to the unconscious clown.

"Tie him up first," Red commanded.

Cyborg did so and boomed the necklace away.

Raven felt the pain subside but she knew would be sore.

She quickly got up and helped Red Robin up.

"You okay?" She asked as he sat up.

"No, " he said seriously. "But I will be. How about you?"

She nodded.

Cyborg finished with the Joker and walked over.

"We need to help the others, " he said without missing a beat. "Let's go."

Raven and Red Robin nodded but then she felt it.

Raven stopped in her tracks, paled, and fell to her knees

"Raven!" Cyborg cried out. "What's wrong?"

She knew something awful had happened.

"It's Nightwing, " she said with fear. "I have to go!"

With that she phased out of the room, leaving the other two to help out their other friends.

...

Robin stabbed the bot closest to him but the struggle was becoming more and more hopeless. Superboy was behind him and both were cornered.

Red Hood was surrounded, more than one bot aiming their blasters at him. Aiming to kill.

"Unfortunately for you, " Lex said from the speakers. "All I want are the boys. Farewell, Red Hood, I'm going to kill you now."

"You will do no such thing, " a loud female voice yelled.

The voice was followed by two red blurs taking down the robots. Suddenly the room was encased in green and smoke and had he not been familiar with it, Red Hood would have been as confused as the two younger boys.

Soon the bots were defeated and the dust settled. An arm reached to help Red hood up.

"Sorry Lexi, " a male voice said. "Not today."

There was no response.

Red hood looked around and looked at his two friends, his team.

"Starfire, Arsenal," he said catching his breath. "Took you two long enough. Hurry, we need to get supes jr medical attention fast."

"Right, " the red-headed alien said going towards the half-alien child.

Robin started in slight confusion but let her take Superboy.

"We need to make sure Red Robin and Nightwing are okay, at this point I'm sure Ravens in the mix too, " Red hood said to arsenal and Robin. " Let's go."

The older and younger heroes nodded and made their way.

...

"I had completely forgotten about her, " Slade said as he dodged the kicks Nightwing sent him. "Once she disappeared I really didn't give her another thought. She was just another lost hero that wouldn't be remembered."

Nightwing tried to focus but Slade was getting to him.

"But that night I first saw her again, " the man continued. "I had to admit I was surprised. It was quite unexpected. She was always small. She looked smaller, weaker. Perhaps from years of inactivity but I knew better. I know her better than anyone. The power she holds, what she's capable of. I should have taken her on her birthday but her father was in our way. I should have taken her after but I had other things to do. I'll have her now Nightwing. She will mother my perfect apprentice."

Nightwing finally managed to get a hard punch in but then he was quickly brought to his knees.

"You're boring me now, " Slade drawled.

Nightwing was about to fight back but he was assaulted by the worst pain he had ever felt.

Slade pulled out the dagger he had just plunged into Nightwings stomach. Blood gushing from the wound.

Nightwing wanted to scream in pain but no sound came out. Suddenly Slade plunged it in again.

"What will she scream as I fuck her?" He taunted, stabbing him again. "What do you think we will have, a boy or a girl?"

Stab.

"It matters not, " he said. "And unfortunately, you will never know."

Everything was becoming black.

He could hear slade continue his taunts but he couldn't understand. He was becoming too dizzy

, too worried.

Had he failed her? Did he fail his Raven?

He saw the world disappear as the final thought crossed his weakening mind.

Was she going to be alright?

...

They all made it at the same time but it was too late.

"What's happening?" Robin yelled as rocks and other debris flew around them.

Cyborg was holding on to the small boy as Red Hood and Red Robin struggled to hold their ground. Changeling was holding on to arsenal who was unconscious. It was chaos.

"She's lost control, " Changeling yelled as he dodged a speeding rock.

"What do you mean?!" Red Robin yelled. "What's happening. I've never seen her like this.

Red Hood could only nod as he watched in horror as Raven's cloak seemed to suck in everything around her as it tried to get to Slade, who was masterfully avoiding the tendrils of darkness reaching out for him.

"We have to do something!" Red Robin cried as he tried to move only to be pushed back by the energy.

"We can't stop her, "Cyborg yelled. "Nightwing was the only one who could bring her out of these outbursts. She's just reacting on emotion and fear now. She's afraid and she enraged. When she's afraid she loses control when she's mad she becomes unstoppable. "

"She's going to kill Slade!" Red Robin yelled. "

She'll never forgives herself if she did."

Red Hood knew that Red Robin was right. She would never forgive herself if she killed anyone. Red hood looked at the half-demoness. She was knelt down on the floor, nightwing cradled in her arms. Her cloak emitting a power he could never think to comprehend. She looked scary, possessed, and unstoppable but she also looked broken. Like her whole world was falling apart.

And perhaps it was.

Jason took off his helmet. He knew what he needed to do to stop her. To calm her. So he ran into the hurricane that was fur Daughter of Darkness.

"Red!" Yelled cyborg. "What are you doing?! You're gonna get hurt."

He ignored the cries for him to stop as he pushed his way against the energy and avoided any tendrils. The energy scraped his uncovered face and he knew his torso would be bruised.

But he had to help her.

He finally made it to her and he dropped to her level, his hands grasping her face.

It was dirty and tear stained but her eyes were white.

"Raven!" he yelled trying to bring her in. "Raven look at me. You've got the calm down. Killing Slade, it won't solve anything. You need to calm down, if you calm down maybe we can still save him. You can heal him. You can heal Richard and then you two can disappear into the moonlight or whatever romantic bullzhit makes you happy but you have to calm down.

"He needs to pay, " her distorted voice said as she clutched Richard to her chest. "Richards is gone! I can't feel him! Slade needs to pay!."

Jason pushed a bad behind her ear.

"And he will pay, " he said. "Just not today. Raven, if I can come back from the joker then Richard can survive this. You can heal him. It doesn't hurt to try."

Jason wiped a tear away and suddenly the chaos began to slow.

"Do you think he can really be saved, "it was Ravens normal, calm voice.

Jason saw as her eyes began to go back to their usual shade of violet and as the fluttered.

"As I said, " he replied as she began to fall out of consciousness. "It doesn't just to try."

She nodded and all the moving things stooped.

Slade was gone but it didn't matter.

"Red!" He yelled. "We need to get Nightwing to a hospital bed. He's lost a lot of blood."

Right now was critical, Jason knew the chance of Richard living was slim to none but slim was still a chance and he was willing to take that chance.

Raven was counting on it.

...

...

It had been an entire week and he was still out. Everyone was beginning to worry.

"I meticulously healed every organ in his body, " Raven said sadly. "Every cut, every scrape, every contusion..."

"So it's not a physical thing, is it, "Bruce asked as he sat by his boy's side.

Raven wanted to nod but.

"I'm not sure, " she said. "I..i haven't looked into his mind yet."

To tell the truth, she was afraid to look. Afraid he would be gone forever. Cursed to remain in this comatose state because his soul left before they could save his body.

Bruce nodded.

"I can get martian manhunter or another if you think it would help?" He asked. "I know you two were very close. I know this is difficult. What do you want to try?"

Raven sat pondering.

When she awoke after her outburst she was also in the justice leaves infirmary. She could sense the panic near her as various people worked to get Richard in a stable condition. She took over the moment she stood up, taking his pain, helping him heal. She worked herself to the bone, Tim had to intervene to get her to eat and rest. That was 4 days ago but throughout the entire week, he hadn't even fluttered his eyes, twitched a thumb, or mumbled any sounds.

It like he was gone.

Raven was afraid he was but she needed to get over it and continue to try.

"Let me get a good night's sleep, " she said to Bruce "I'll try to heal his mind after I rest."

Bruce nodded and stood up to walk away.

Raven went to her own cot and meditated.

...

It was the next day and Raven stood above her love, ready to try anything. Jason, Tim, Bruce, and Damian were around her. All hoping she would succeed.

"Is this safe for you, Raven?" Damian asked nervously.

She looked at the boy with a somber expression.

"I'm not sure, " she said. "This is strong, borderline dark magic. As long as he comes back, I don't mind. Just...if something seems wrong tackle me to the ground or shock me. It doesn't matter."

Bruce and Tim nodded while Jason and Damian looked hesitant.

She was ready. She placed Richards head on her lap, put her fingers on his temples and began her chant.

Magic enveloped the two and then it all went black.

...

Three days later

Danian sat by Raven's side. He had been alternating between seeing Jon and seeing Raven but equally worried about both. Raven fell unconscious moments after going into Richards mind. Her eyes went white, then black and then they closed.

Jason and tin tried their best to get her out of it but she still slipped into the coma.

"I don't understand who you refuse to allow me to see my friends, " a voice said angrily from the outside.

It was the alien, Koriand'r. Damian decided to listen in.

"They haven't woken up, " it was Jason. "They're still critical. The fewer people the better"

"They were my friends and my teammates before you even came along Jason, " the alien princess said angrily.

Jason had been keeping her away from Richard for days now. Damian understood why. Jason still believed that Richards love for Raven was temporary and would disintegrate the moment koriand'r came near him. Damian didn't disagree and there was no way he would allow Raven's heart to be broken like that.

But Damian knew they couldn't keep her out forever.

"If you do not move, I will move you., " she angrily hissed.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and Koriand'r was at Richards side.

Damian feared the worst.

...

 _The darkness was the first thing that Dick became aware of. Then it was the ringing in his ears. He raised his hand to his face and it was clear as day._

 _So he stood up._

 _He was very wobbly and there was nothing beneath him but he was standing. Standing in a dark abyss._

 _Was he dead?_

 _Dick flexed his fingers and then realized he felt extremely cold._

" _What the hell?" He said trying to warm up by embracing himself._

" _Hello?!" He yelled. "Is anyone there?"_

 _No response._

 _Dick needed to move. He needed to get somewhere and find some warmth. Find anyone._

 _He looked at his feet and took a step in the emptiness._

 _He fell and fell and fell. The man began to panic and then he hit something and stopped falling. The floor below him was a color he couldn't explain. It was beautiful and it was warm. Then he could see the light. Something called him into it. It told him to go._

 _It wasn't as warm as the floor and it was feeling more and more... Feelingless... As he approached the light. But then something grabbed him._

 _Something...dark._

 _They were like tendrils. And they felt cold._

 _He tried to run from them but they dragged and even though he didn't feel bad, quite opposite, he fought them._

 _Then he was in the warm room again but things were fading to white and then he felt nothing._

 _..._

The feeling of a comforting warmth was the first thing Dick felt as he came through. Then eyes and a face and red hair.

"Kori?"

...

End

:0

Yes.

I did.

See y'all next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tim Drake was usually an understanding person. He was also reasonable and rational. However, right now he was close to losing his composure.

The sight before him in the past would have been a normal, everyday occurrence but not anymore. Not when it could hurt her.

"You're beautiful, " he heard Dick say as he kissed Kori's hand.

Tim actually scowled. Had anyone seen him they would have found him to be scarier than Bruce.

It had been two full weeks of this. Dick waking up to his "knight in shining armor". Even though everyone knew it was Raven's magic that truly awoke him, Dick believed it was Kori.

He had no memory of the past few months. Everything that had happened was gone in his mind and because of the fragile state of mind, they couldn't say anything. Which meant that Raven would be forgotten. The bullshit idea had been bruces and none of them had willingly agreed but in the end, they had given in.

Tim hated it.

Speaking of Raven, the woman was still comatose and all the other bat sons were worried. Of all the boys it was Damian who was taking it the hardest. The poor kid was distraught and depressed without his surrogate sister to help keep him calm. He was also terribly upset with Dick.

Dick, of course, didn't understand and had tried to talk to the kid. Said kid tried to cut his hand off. It had taken both him and Jason to disarm him and a stern talking to by Bruce to calm him down.

" _I told him if he ever hurt her that I would cut his hands off!" He had yelled after Bruce had forced him into a room and away from Dick._

" _You can't punish Dick for the mistakes he made memoryless. This isn't his fault."_

Damian had, of course, huffed at his father and taken his leave but he still had yet to speak to Dick.

Jason on the other hand always had a strained relationship with Dick and now was being plain nasty. Jason was mad as well but instead of ignoring Dick he would glare and call him a mix of nasty names. He hadn't alluded to his relationship with Raven but he sure as hell made sure he disapproved the one with Kori.

" _I knew you always were a playboy fucker, " Tim had heard Jason taunting one day." But this takes the cake. All you care about is your fucking dick. It doesn't matter who you hurt with it, does it?"_

" _I love Kori, " Dick had responded. "I wouldn't hurt her."_

 _Jason just scowled and went on his way._

Tim was trying hard to be reasonable because he knew its what Raven would want but even he felt angry at Dick for forgetting her.

Tim sighed and opened the door to Raven's room. She had been placed in her bed in hopes she would awake in a more familiar, calm environment. No such luck.

Inside the room he found Jason. He was sat in the chair next to her and was cleaning off her face.

"She has a fever, " he said worriedly. "Vic came down earlier to see her and found nothing that could be causing it. Well, more like he couldn't see anything because her magic was acting up."

Tim frowned. That wasn't good.

"Have we tried antibiotics?" Tim asked. "Fluids?"

"Her body literally refused them which means she's in there fighting, " Jason replied. "I just wish she would wake up."

Tim found the way Jason looked at her to be quite... Loving.

Something Tim had found odd and unexpected.

"We all wish she would wake up, " he told his predecessor.

A knock at the door made both men move their heads towards the door.

"Friends?" The voice of Kori called out. "I am here to help clean up my dear friend."

Jason nodded at him and both stood to give the girls privacy.

Kori was at no fault and oblivious to the issues around her. She was also Raven's friend and demanded she is allowed to help. So they let her.

Damian was not happy to allow it and had to be calmed down around her as well. Jason was quiet about it and honestly bit cold, it had something to do with Roy but that was an outlaw problem.

Tim, however, was neutral. Kori took good care of Raven. She helped keep her clean and kept. Something he knew Raven would appreciate when she awoke.

Dick was allowed in as well and he was worried for his long-time friend. Dick always did worry about Raven and even now it was no different. When she left the titans he searched and asked for Bruce's help. He had been a fresh-faced new Robin and found Nightwings dedication for his friends very admirable.

That love and care for his friend were still present and when he was told that she was like this due to trying to help, Dick had felt awful. He wanted her as safe and awake as the rest of them but Tim couldn't help but still be angry at his lack of remembrance for their strong relationship.

Tim sighed.

...

More days continued to pass without Raven awakening. Her fever had broken but now her magic was encasing her in a bubble.

It was worrying.

"It must be her healing, "Tim had said as he looked at the bubble.

"It never been like this though, " a visiting Gar had said. "This is a defensive bubble. She's never had a response like this. Something more is up."

Dick touched the bubble only for it to shock him.

"I'm becoming more and more worried, " the older man had said. "How long can her body survive off of parenteral nutrition and hydration? I just wish we knew what was wrong. Where her heads at?"

Tim nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, " Dick continued. "Maybe I can try our bond to go into her head. Try to guide her out!"

Tim was about to disagree but Damian beat him to it.

"You stay away from her!" The boy said lunging. "I won't have you hurting her anymore."

Damian, who had been holding back all his animosity, had finally unleashed his anger. He went in with straight kicks and punches at Dick. The said man managed to back up and away as Gar and Tim grabbed him.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Dick said finally snapping at the boy's bad attitude.

"it's nothing, " Tim said glaring at Damian. "Just Damian being childish."

Damian lashed out, kicking both him and Gar in the knees and escaping to grab dick by the nape of his shirt.

"It's not nothing!" he yelled. "I could care less what father or anyone else says or thinks. I'm not letting Grayson near her after what he did! All he will do is hurt her! I'm not letting her suffer because of him! She believed you! I believed you! And you lied. You broke your promise but I won't let it go any farther by you going into her mind! Get away, stay away from Raven!"

Damian pushed Dick with as much force as possible and was on him and throwing punches. It lasted mere seconds as soon he was encased in black energy and pulled off.

All occupants looked towards the bed holding their previously comatose friend.

"Enough Damian" Raven said groggily as she tried to stand up.

Damian was quickly by her side pushing her back

"Take it easy Raven, " he said calmly.

She nodded and looked towards the rest of them.

"Gar, Tim...Dick, " she said with her monotone. "Thank you for the care you have all afforded me but I would ask if you could all leave and I speak to Damian."

"Raven!" Dick said moving towards her only to be stopped by Gar.

"Let her have her space right now, " Gar said.

"I'll call Vic and Jason, " Tim said as he looked at Daven. "Do you need anything Raven?"

Raven shook her head and the men exited the odd situation.

...

Once outside Dick pulled both Tim and Dick to his room.

He forced both men to sit at the nearest chairs and glared at them.

"What the hell is going on!?" He shouted. "Why is Damian so pissed off at me, what did I do to Raven?"

Tim looked annoyed and Gar looked mad.

"It's not up for us to tell, " Tim told him.

"Fuck that, " Gar said suddenly. "Fuck what Batman says. You made a promise Dick, and you broke it. Damian's the only one brave enough to call you out on it."

Dick looked at them confused. Tim was quiet but Gar was fuming.

"Tell me everything then," he asked them. "Something tells me that things happened between Raven and me. I need explanations."

Tim didn't get a chance to interject as Gar went off.

...

"Breathe, " Raven told the young man in front of her. "Breathe and find your center."

Damian was glaring at the white floor beneath them, ignoring her directions.

She placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"You need to let go of your anger, " she said running her hand through his black hair. "Breathe and let it go. Your anger is pointless."

He snapped his head up and had a scowl on your face.

"My anger is not pointless!" Damian yelled."If you knew!"

Raven used her powers to shush him and make him take a seat.

"You mean knowing that Dicks memories have been destroyed, he no longer recalls our relationship, and he's back with Kori?" She told him with a frown.

Damian looked surprised.

"I wasn't completely unaware, " she said. "It was as if I was a ghost who could see all. Including my own body. Kori talked about it and Damian I will emphasize that there is nothing to be upset about."

Danian shook his head.

"How can you say that!" Damian yelled. "He broke his promise, he lied and your acting like its nothing."

Raven sighed.

"I know it's not nothing, " she said sadly. "I am hurt and upset but I was warned. It ended how we all knew it would and therefore to be angry at anyone would be pointless."

Raven expected him to yell and argue. She expected a rebuttal or even a diabolical plan. Not the warm hug Damian gave her.

"It's not pointless, " he said embracing her. "You think that everyone's feelings are above yours, that everyone is worth more and that you don't matter. You're wrong."

Raven sucked in a breath.

"Stop pretending like he didn't break your heart, "Damian said causing her finally let go.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Let yourself be angry, " he said to her. "Grayson in an ass. "

"Thank you, Damian, " she said with a sigh.

"Does this mean I can cut off his hand?" Damian said seriously.

"No," she said even more seriously.

"Damn," the young man replied earning a smile from Raven.

...

...

Dick hadn't taken the news of his relationship with Raven very well. The young man had felt a sense of guilt that was eating him from the inside.

And something else inside he couldn't explain. It felt like cold and unrelenting darkness. Something that made him shudder every time he thought about Raven.

He also felt a bit angry. He felt angry that this had been kept a secret. He was angry that his family was angry at him for reasons beyond control. He was angry at...

To be honest, he didn't know how he felt about Raven. Honestly, every time he thought about her that shudder would course through his body. So he tried not to think about her but it never worked.

Raven was his teammate and they were bonded. She was one of his best friends and he always wanted to keep it that way as to not ruin that close relationship. Yes, he would admit that as a teenager he found her beautiful. He was attracted to her but more than anything he wanted to keep her safe and he wanted to be by her side. Had Kori or Gar not been there he wasn't sure how his and Ravens relationship would have gone. As a teen, he tried not to think about it. They were good friends and always would be. Or so he had thought.

Right now he didn't know what to think.

"I can hear the gears turning in your mind, Dick, " Kori said as she set down a beer in front of him. "Continuously worrying about Raven but refusing to see her."

Dick frowned and took A swig of beer.

At this point, Kori knew everything. The fierce woman forced both him and Jason to explain and so they had. Kori wasn't upset per se but more confused. It was an odd situation but she wanted to stay neutral. Dick was still her lover and Raven her friend.

She knew how much Dick cared for Raven and so she wanted to help as much as she could. But She still wanted to keep her man and her friend.

"Go speak to her, " Kori suggested. "Have her explain some of the things that occurred. It will set you free."

Dick frowned again.

"Or I might lose a friend, " he said.

"Raven would never stop being your friend, none of would " Kori continued but sensing the sadness in him she changed the subject."I was going to tell you this later today but perhaps this can take your mind off things. I have a proposition for you."

Dick looked at kori with confusion but listened anyway.

...

...

She was having a difficult time meditating. It had been an issue since she had awoken from her coma and it was starting to aggravate her. The lack of meditation had caused her to lose control of her powers once now and a horrible migraine had been affecting her.

The migraine had become so nauseating and painful that she even tried to medicate. Something she hardly ever did and it was useless as she had hurled the ibuprofen out. Each day she felt worse. The migraine became more painful. The nausea led to vomiting more.

It was hell and all over a man.

She felt annoyed with herself. She knew she was stronger than this. She knew she would get over the heartbreak again. She got over Malchior fast. Dick wasn't going to be different. Harder yes but not different. She was sad and she was hurt but it wasn't the end of the world. She would get over it, she was at peace with it.

So why was her body still so stressed out.

She sighed as she tossed her herbal tea down the drain. It only worsened her nausea.

She walked down the empty dark hallway and into her room.

A sense of loneliness covering above her like a dark cloud she needed to push away. As soon as she entered her room She stripped down and into her PJs and decided to nap. Maybe she just needed to rest and let her body catch up to her mind.

...

Dick knocked on Ravens slightly ajar door but got no answer. According to Alfred she had been feeling unwell and had been asleep all day. Alfred going in to bring her snacks which she would groggily accept.

Dick was finally ready to talk to her. Or well more like this was probably the last chance.

She didn't even stir when he walked in. She continued to sleep and Dick frowned. She was supposed to sense him by their bond but he struggled to feel it at all.

All too suddenly that odd and unexplainable sensation of coldness and Darkness washed through him. Still, he pressed on and sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a little nudge.

"Raven, " he said gently as to be tried to rouse her out of her slumber.

Her eyes fluttered and soon she was awake.

"Dick, " she said sitting up. "What are you doing?"

Dick felt himself flush at the site she made.

She was always pale but in the dim room, she looked like a moon goddess. Her nightie was also on the sheer side and she looked quite beautiful. Ethereal and unique. He wanted to touch her. Then he saw a flash of something unknown. Something that chilled him and he pulled away.

She definitely noticed.

"Sorry, "he said. "I just came here to talk to you. I feel like it's time to talk about what happened."

Raven nodded and sat up.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"How did it start? What did we do?" He asked her. "I got the story from Tim and Gar but I want to hear your side."

She looked towards the ground and let out a small sigh.

"You weren't yourself, " she said to him. "You were crass, rude, and basically an ass. Bruce found my alias and sought me out to try and help fix your soul. It was cracked into pieces when I found you. Souls are strong and it takes a lot of heartbreak and mental trauma to truly break one's spirit. And yours was like that. I tried my best to start mending it, I wasn't sure if your memories would ever return but your spirit did start to heal. I don't know why you wanted to be with me. I knew I wasn't your type and that you weren't in your right mind but you were stubborn."

She paused for a moment. Dick saw the glint in her eyes as she smiled a sad smile.

"I always admired your passion and that part of you never went away. You wore me down and even though it was wrong of me, I gave in. And if this is what you really were curious about, yes we had sex."

Dick felt himself flush and a sudden flash of something coursed through him and then the darkness replaced it as soon as it happened.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you, " she continued.

He truly didn't know what to say. He had been curious as to how far their relations had gone and to hear that he had...sex with her. Sex with Raven.

It was almost too much to comprehend.

"Had you ever had sex before?" He asked.

"No, " she replied. "You were the first."

"Do you regret it?" He asked causing her to look up at him.

"I regret letting it go that far, yes" she replied. "I should never have come here at all."

He frowned.

"I'm going to be leaving soon, " he said suddenly. "There is an issue going off in far, far space and Kori, Kon-el, Roy, Lantern and a handful of others are going to try and fix the issue. It's in deep space and Kori thinks we could be gone for up to 6 months. She asked me to go. I said yes."

Raven nodded and he saw her hands clench.

"Perhaps it's what's best, " she responded. "Some time away from Gotham might just help you regain yourself."

"Exactly what I was thinking, " he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, I want you to know that you are still one of my closest friends and I do care for you a lot. I don't blame you for this. You didn't take advantage of me. It was just... Meant to happen. "

She looked away, deciding to stare at a dark all instead of his blue eyes.

"Stay safe Dick, " she said sadly. "I most likely won't be here when you return. Thank you for telling me."

He nodded stood up and began to leave. As he reached the door he took one glance back at Raven.

Sadness filling his body as he finally walked out.

...

..

Later that week Dick was packing up to go. Things had been quiet in the days since he had talked to Raven. He also didn't feel better about it. He honestly felt worse. He had truly hoped by talking to her it would help him.

Now he felt confused and somewhat guilty. But he pushed it away. Going off to space would help clear his mind and distract him and that day was coming soon.

He continued to lack but His door being slammed open brought him out of his thoughts and before he could even utter a "come in" he was on his ass, his nose bleeding and cheek throbbing from the punch he just received from Jason.

"You really are a fucking dick aren't you, " he said, his face livid with anger. "First you break her fucking heart by going back to Kori and now you are gonna run off with her and Roy! Not only are you fucking killing Raven, but you're also stealing my team! My friends. Fuck you, ass-hole."

Dick barely managed to block the kick Jason had sent him.

"It's not my fault Kori asked me and not you!" He said getting back to his feet. "And Roys my friend too you jackass!"

Dick held his nose trying to stunt the bleeding. Jason still looked angry beyond words.

"Oh fuck off Dick!" He growled. "You're gonna go off on that stupid mission, fuck Kori a few times and then the two of you are going to break it off like you always do! Only this time you aren't the only ones being hurt by your fucking stupid ways! And knowing you, you disgusting man whore, you're going to come back here and go after Raven because you think you own her. Because she'll be there to nurse your fake broken heart and then you'll just leave her again and hurt her again. "

Dick growled in fury as he snapped.

"Fuck you, Jason, I would never hurt Raven like that!" He yelled. "She's my friend and I've already hurt her enough. Kori too. Just stay the fuck out of our relationship and mind your own goddam business!"

"No fuck you dick!" He yelled back. "You're right about one thing. You won't ever hurt Raven again. I'm going to make sure of that. You never deserved her or any of the woman who you decide to fuck. Go to hell."

With that, Jason took his leave, leaving a confused and angry Dick behind.

"This whole family has gone off the deep end, " he mumbled to himself. "Just a few more hours and I'll be away from here."

Just a few more hours and he would be out. Just a few more hours.

And he wouldn't see her anymore.

The darkness washed over him once more.

...

For a moment she thought she had died. But this wasn't hell so she knew she was still probably alive. Next, she thought she was blind because there was nothing but darkness.

She shook that thought away and realized she must have fallen into a coma again. She huffed in annoyance. First, her powers were acting up and she was unable to meditate. Now this?

Last she remembered she was out with Damian picking him up from school. If she collapsed in his presence it would mean he was panicked. Jason was being very overprotective as well. Both would be going crazy with worry.

She hoped Tim was able to keep a straight head amongst her well-meaning knights in shining bird suits.

She stood up and decided to trek forward and then she fell. But she didn't fall into an abyss.

No.

She fell into a light. A warm and welcoming light. She had never felt this feeling before and at that moment she knew she would do anything to protect that light.

It was hers.

...

Raven woke up to the white ceiling of the infirmary, the visions of her comatose state coming together.

She sat up gently, caressing her little light.

"You gonna tell us what's going on?"

Raven turned to see Jason sitting at the chair by the door.

"It took Clark to get Damian to calm down and go to sleep, " he said motioning to a sleeping boy in the cot across the room. "He was beyond himself when you collapsed at the gates. Half the justice league scientists and magicians came down to see what was wrong. None could find out. Do you have any idea?"

Raven nodded as she held her belly.

"But first I need to talk to Dick, " she said in her monotone.

"That's going to be a problem, " the sudden voice of Bruce Wayne said as he walked in.

He looked worried.

"6 hours ago we lost all contact with their ship, " he said. "It was bound to happen but we estimated it would happen weeks later. Not days. I'm sorry Raven, you won't be able to tell him about the baby until he gets back into communicator range."

Raven's eyebrows would have hit the sky if they weren't attached to her face.

"Baby?" It was Damian who was now headed towards them.

Raven looked to all the faces in the room.

Jason looked shocked, Damian looked confused, Bruce was as stoic as usual. Alfred, who she just noticed behind Bruce, had a small little smile on his lips.

And she was sure Tim was listening in from the bat cave monitors with a smirk or frown.

Raven nodded.

"I didn't think this could happen, " she said." Hybrids are usually infertile but then again my father spawned thousands. It shouldn't come as a surprise but yes..."

She gently held her slightly swollen belly. How did she not notice the weight gain?

Still, she couldn't help but smile.

"I am with child, " she said and for the first time in a while, she was speaking happily.

And she was happy.

 **The end**

Ooh.

I know it's not a typical happy ending. This does have a sequel planned! I'm sorry it took so long! I just was so torn on how to end it because I do want people to like the ending but I also wanted to end it this way! I struggled for weeks with deciding if I was going to go with this ending, which has been the original ending ( mostly) since the beginning. I do hope y'all will stick around for the sequel. Plan for it to be here mid to late August.

I will, however, have an epilogue/prologue on my Tumblr one for Dick and one for Raven.

It's DemonQueenBee If y'all are interested, I'll see you there!


End file.
